Sunday Morning
by FreakEmoWriter17
Summary: It's a Jommy! Nuff said! haha jk, but also 40 chapters and counting, so please do read. kind of AU, No Liam, no Sadie and Tommy, written before season one finished
1. Chapter 1

Jude was sitting on a lawn chair at the farm her family owned strumming her guitar trying to write a new song. She was starting to have a writer's block, which was not good because even though she had just finished her first album and had just gotten back from going on tour over the summer, she wanted to get as much as she could get done for the second album. Jude was just strumming and singing a lyric from a song when she heard the door leading from inside the house to the back yard open and close.

"Your mom told me I'd find you here," said Tommy.

"What now, Tommy?" Jude asked.

"Georgia wants you back in the studio, we have a meeting at 6 and it's currently three as we speak," Tommy replied.

"Right, I totally zoned out and forgot about the meeting towards my new contract," Jude mentioned.

"Yeah, so mind if we talk while we drive over?" Tommy asked.

"Don't have much of a choice now do I?" Jude added.

Jude grabbed her writing book and guitar as she walked passed Tommy, who just dealt with her. They were now in the car and Jude was trying to find a good station to listen to. Tommy had put in a CD by the Spill Canvas, while Jude just looked at the scenery as they drove.

"I thought we'd already gone through rule number one of my ride," Tommy said.

"Sorry, I think it's a little stupid that you men have rules for your cars, well ridiculous ones at least," Jude said.

"It's a tradition that a man's rule of his ride is to never, never allow another person to touch their stereo system," Tommy mentioned.

Jude just smiled as the CD played on.

"I miss this, just us having regular conversations," Jude said as she turned her head from the scenery to Tommy who just watched the road.

"Jude, don't start on this again, it's hard enough as it is," Tommy said switching lanes.

"I know it's hard and something neither of us wanna talk about, but it happened. Can we just admit it did, that there was something, but it can never happen?" Jude asked pleading Tommy to just admit it, even if it meant they could never have anything.

"If we did that, then nothing could ever happen," Tommy said still focusing on the road.

"What?" Jude asked. Jude asked herself if Tommy just said what she thought he had.

"Nothing, let's just talk about this later alright? We got a contract to figure out now that you are a double platinum rock star," Tommy added making a smooth transition from subject to another.

Jude's eyes lit up when she heard "double platinum" she had never known exactly how many records she had sold.

"That's it girl, you've reached it. You are now the hottest female rock star out there! You've achieved what so many other aspiring artists would never get a shot at in a lifetime! So what's it like?" Tommy said with a grin on his face.

"What's it like? Insane, hectic, unpredictable! All of the above and so much more!" Jude said trying to keep herself from screaming in pure ecstasy.

"Yes, now that is why we have a meeting, you are the first artist G Major records has had that had their first record go double platinum and still increasing by the hundreds every 2 weeks." Tommy added.

"So I'm getting a longer contract?" Jude asked.

"Hmm, well I can't say exactly that." Tommy said.

"Am I being taken by a bigger and better label?" Jude asked with mock excitement.

Tommy stared at her with a look of mock pain.

"As if there is anything out there better than G Major," added Jude.

"Now that's what we'd all like to hear," Tommy added while pulling into the parking lot.

Jude walked into the meeting room where EJ, Georgia, and Kwest already waiting for Jude and Tommy.

"Jude, how was your 6 week tour?" Georgia asked.

"The tour was great! Met a lot of fans, signed plenty of autographs, and had a lot of fun," said Jude

"Always good to hear, now, to business at hand," EJ commented while pulling out some paperwork.

"Yes what we've all wanted to discuss," added Kwest.

"Your record is only a few hundred away from becoming triple platinum, and sales are still going strong with the fact that now the record is available in the US also," added Georgia.

"When did it release in the US?" Jude questioned. She had no idea her album would be available in the U.S.

"Just last week, the fans got a bit antsy and so the US had to release the album early or else the fans would have gone crazy," Georgia said with a big smile.

"Well I guess that's good, right?" Jude asked.

"Good? That's awesome, your fans made the US bend their rules!" Kwest exclaimed.

"And so, because you have done so well-"Tommy was interrupted.

"We thought we'd give one of our most successful artists something every artist would want," Georgia said.

"But I already have like everything I could ever ask for," Jude said her curiosity now very much sparked.

"Not your own personal studio," Tommy said bluntly.

"As in? A studio, only for me, no one else uses it!" Jude said getting her hopes high.

"Yes, it would have your name on the glass door along with the producers you are currently working with. We've also been debating getting you your own studio in your house," Georgia added to the gift the label was giving her.

"My house? But where would we put it?" Jude asked confused with that part of the deal.

"Right, ok scratch that, we'll just get you your own studio with the best audio systems for your own personal musical liking," said Georgia.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I'm getting all this!" Jude said in astonishment.

"Not to mention, a contract for another 3 years," EJ added.

"Three years?" Jude asked confused yet again.

"We add 2 years after every contract, because you've been doing so great in your first year, we would want to see how well you will do in your next 3 years," Georgia explained quickly.

"This is awesome! I can't believe you guys are doing all this for me!" Jude nearly yelled in excitement.

"Don't underestimate your talent, not many artists can go double platinum with their first album and have all 3 singles gone straight to the top of the charts at 17," EJ added.

"Wow, this is everything I've always dreamt of," Jude said.

"And you just happen to be one of the few select people to have it come true," Kwest mentioned.

"As always I have to get my dad's lawyer to take a look at the contract, and we should have it all done and ready to go by tomorrow," Jude added.

"Alright, and we can now say this meeting has been met, Jude, you mind starting to get back to work now?" asked Georgia.

"No problem, can we like no longer call it work? Maybe more like..." Jude said drifting off into her own thought.

"That's what I thought, just keep thinking that word over a bit," Tommy said pushing her out of the room.

Jamie was having lunch with Kat when his cell phone started ringing.

"Y-ello?" said Jamie.

"Jamie! Where are you?" Jude practically yelled into the phone.

"Whoa calm down, what's makin you shout?" asked Jamie.

"Is Kat there with you?" Jude asked.

"Yeah we're having lunch right now," Jamie replied.

"Ok you guys gotta get over here to G Major I got something to show you!" Jude said as she hung up the phone.

"Alright we'll be there in a second," Jamie said hanging up his own phone.

"Jude I take it?" Kat assumed.

"Yeah, she's got some big thing to show us," Jamie added.

"Mhmm," Kat said as she sipped her milkshake.

"You know you're so cute when you drink as you stare," Jamie said trying to charm Kat.

Kat nearly spit out her milkshake from laughter.

"What? Your boyfriend can't give his girlfriend a compliment?" said Jamie

"It's not that, it's just a bit strange," said Kat

"Yeah alright, well you about done shrimpy because Jude sounded pretty excited about

the whole thing," Jamie said getting his wallet out.

"Yeah, let's get going, I'm getting curious over here," Kat said taking one last long sip from her milkshake.

Jude was inside the studio recording a new song, when Tommy knocked on the window and Jude stopped and looked up.

"Jude, you got some visitors," Tommy said into the microphone.

Jude smiled as she saw that it was Jamie and Kat. Jude walked through the door and went up to them and hugged them

"Alright so what's the big news?" Kat asked.

"Big doesn't even describe it, they gave me my own studio!" Jude exclaimed.

"You serious!" Jamie asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! No one else is allowed to use that studio now! Georgia said I'm one of their most successful artists and that I deserve my own studio now," Jude announced still in excitement.

"That's great, so are you now allowed to have guests here for recording?" Kat asked.

"Yes and no, because I don't really get a lot of work done when people are there watching me record, with Kwest and Tommy as an exception because one of them is my producer and the other is my engineer," said Jude.

"Darn, I wanted to see my best friend creating her musical magic," Kat said.

"So, let's take a look around at your new studio!" Jamie said walking around.

Jude gave them both a tour of the studio that Jude was given. Tommy stared at her from outside

the studio looking in, watching her in all her excitement over her new studio. Jude Harrison, now one of the biggest female stars not only in Canada but also in the U.S. Tommy knocked on the glass as the three 17 year olds turned around.

"Jude, we need to discuss a few more things about your tour in the U.S." Tommy said through the microphone again.

"Ok, sorry guys, I got some more stuff to take care of, but I'll call you guys as soon as I get out of the meeting," Jude said a little disappointed that she had to get back to work.

"Don't worry, just fill us all in tomorrow," Kat said hugging Jude.

"Alright see you then," Jude said walking her two best friends out of the studio.

Jude walked out of her studio and into the meeting room once again with Georgia, EJ, and Tommy awaiting the next coming announcements.

"Now we've made a tour of 35 states, it should take about a month and a half, so you will have at least 2 weeks to relax and get ready for school to start again. You will be traveling with Spiederman and his band, so I'd say prepare for a lot of male behavior on the bus, and three other artists we haven't been told who yet. You'll leave Monday," Georgia said.

"That's in just 3 days." Jude said a little skeptical about that part of the deal.

"Yes, we've realized it is in short notice, but since summer is already slipping by fast and all, we need to get you out on the road as soon as possible." Georgia said.

"Um, alright, well then, should I still get to work here in the studio? Or should I just go and start packing?" Jude asked leaning against the door frame.

"You have the rest of your days here off, and I don't wanna see you until you come back from tour. Now, go relax, pack, and spend some time with your friends and family if you can," Georgia said ushering her out of her office.

"Alright, I'll see you all in about a month then," Jude said grabbing her guitar and notebook, looking at Tommy expectantly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, I'll see you all in about a month then," Jude said grabbing her guitar and notebook, looking at Tommy expectantly.

"Yes?" Tommy asked sipping his coffee.

"A ride?" Jude said looking at him like he was her chauffer.

"Oh, so I hope I'm getting paid for not only being your producer, but your personal driver too," said Tommy as he placed his mug down and grabbed his keys.

"Oh, I think my company is just enough payment for the second job," said Jude with a wise cracking smirk on her face.

"Nice, now don't make me go over the rules of my ride again, so don't touch the radio, and careful on the leather," said Tommy watching Jude carefully as she opened the door to his Viper.

"Oh, darn Quincy, I think my guitar might have just scratched your leather," said Jude sarcastically.

"You didn't?" Tommy said quickly jerking himself around to look at Jude's seat.

"Relax Quincy, my guitar isn't even touching your precious leather," added Jude as she closed the door and put on her seat belt.

Tommy just smirked at her as he drove her out of the parking lot and to her house. Jude was quiet in the car until a thought emerged into her mind. When Tommy was picking Jude up from her family's farm house, Tommy said something about something never happening. What did he mean by that?

"Tommy? When we were talking earlier, you said you wouldn't admit that something happened and that it won't happen again, why won't you admit that?" asked Jude with question in her eyes as she stared at him.

"It was nothing Jude, let's just not talk about it as we weren't supposed to." Tommy tried to cover up his little slip up before, but was finding it increasingly difficult to.

"Why can't we talk about it? You kissed me Tom! YOU kissed ME, I know I was only 16 and we weren't supposed to, but it happened! And don't say it didn't mean a thing because we both know it did! And to me it still does!" pure and raw emotion emitted from Jude's words as she just stared at Tommy when he pulled into her drive way.

"Because that's just it Jude, you're 17, I admit it ok? It happened, and to be honest, it was one of the greatest kisses I've ever had. But Jude, you're still just a kid, we can't let this happen again." Tommy grabbed Jude's hands and held on to them trying to persuade her that he really did want her, he wanted her with all the passion in his heart, but she was just too young now.

"We can behind closed doors," said Jude as she kissed him on the cheek and got out of the car holding her guitar case with her guitar inside and her notebook as she stuck her tongue out at him just before entering her house.

_God Quincy...what the hell did you just get yourself into..._

As Tommy drove off, he knew he had made a mistake admitting that their passionate kiss happened on her 16th birthday. Not only that, but he allowed himself satisfaction towards his feelings towards Jude. She was his thoughts during the day and night. He fell asleep with thoughts of her, and he awoke to thoughts of her. He knew this was love, because even with his ex wife Portia, these types of emotions weren't in his heart. Tommy knew this was going to happen if he kissed her or even gave her some sort of sign of that he had feelings for her. But it was all too late, because now he knew Jude had reciprocated those feelings too.

Jude walked into her home, her mother had fallen asleep on the couch, she still found it quite difficult to even go near that couch since she had caught her mother and father on that couch "saying" goodbye. But Jude loved her mother, but deep inside her heart she still had a small ray of hope that maybe the two would reconcile their marriage. Jude grabbed one of the throw blankets and placed it on her sleeping mother. It was four in the afternoon and Jude was starving. It was only Friday and Jude still had another day to pack for another six week tour in the states. And yet, the only thought that consumed her mind, was the fact that she needed food.

"Mac and cheese sounds just uber good right now," said Jude as she grabbed a box of macaroni and cheese and started to boil the water.

Sadie walked downstairs when she heard the door open and close. She had just gotten home from her trip in Europe and hadn't seen Jude all day. Jude opened the refrigerator and grabbed the butter for the macaroni and cheese when she had suddenly just dropped the butter and ran towards Sadie and gave her a hug.

"Jeez Jude, just choke me to a coma," said Sadie releasing herself from her sister's embrace.

"Well, it was nice to know that I was missed too Sades," Jude said watching the noodles boil.

"Oh you were, don't worry about that, so how was your tour?" Sadie asked grabbing a cup from the cabinet and filling it with water.

"It was...definitely interesting...I learned some things about guys that I never knew of," Jude said shaking her head in an "oh my gosh and I still have six more weeks with them," way.

"Hmm, I'm sure." said Sadie as she sat down at the counter and placed her cup on the counter.

"So how was Europe? Meet any Italian hotties? French? Roman?" asked Jude with a smile on her face wanting some details.

"There was...a few. Definitely more than one. But hey, they just all couldn't resist me," said Sadie with mock conceited glory written all over her face.

"Ooh Sadie, the European heartbreaker," added Jude as she placed the boiling noodles in the colander to strain the water.

"It was just three guys really, many hotties, but just three that caught my attention," said Sadie as she brushed her hair with her fingers.

The two sisters started to catch up on the past six weeks apart while Jude made her famous macaroni and cheese. Ever since around the time Jude and Sadie went on that photo shoot together they had gotten closer without much fighting anymore. Jude missed the time she spent with Sadie, her sister was like her opposite half that she still loved despite that half the stuff Sadie was was things she had so much hated.

"So, any new things happen in the studio?" asked Sadie helping herself to her sister's macaroni and cheese masterpiece.

"Well, they want to expand my contract, gave me my own studio, my record is double platinum and expected to go even higher in sales since it is now available in the U.S., and I have to go on another tour on Monday," explained Jude as she quickly tried to tell her sister all that happened in just that one day.

"Whoa really? Already another tour? You just got back from your last one, like...4 days ago right?" asked Sadie, a bit shocked with all the work they've been giving her sister.

"Yeah, but the more I get out there the more my name is spread, touring is insane, it has its good side and bad side, but I love it," replied Jude as she ate some more of her own meal.

"So how long are you expected to be gone for anyways?" said Sadie doing the same.

"Same amount as last time, I'm going to be in the U.S. this time, so there won't really be any bus traveling, it's going to be mostly plane travel." said Jude drinking some of her Sobe.

"Jeez, you're gonna probably miss even more school," said Sadie.

"I called mom during the last tour and we both decided it'd be best to just get me a tutor to go with me on tour and stuff for my education." said Jude finishing up her macaroni and cheese.

"Let's hope your tutor improves your math scores," Sadie joked as she still sat at the counter and finished up her share of the food.

"Haha, very funny Sades," said Jude sarcastically as she washed her dish and checked to see if her mother was awake yet.

Jude looked back in the room to see her mother still sleeping on the couch. She must have been tired, she's been working more than usual to cover the house payments. Jude offered to help pay for some of the bills since she had so much money left over from her album sales, but her mother refused to allow her to help.

"How's mom been doing since I've been gone?" asked Sadie putting her dish away and standing next to Jude.

"Tired lately, I think she's coming down with the flu or something. She's still stubborn and refuses to let me help her with any bills and stuff." Jude mentioned as both girls watched their mother sleep.

"She'll figure it out sooner or later that she's gonna need your help. I hope it's sooner that way she doesn't over work herself." Sadie added walking upstairs to her room. "I'm gonna take a nap, I'm still a little jet lagged from my flight,"

"Alright, I'm gonna work on some more songs," Jude added as she grabbed her guitar and sat in the backyard strumming a few notes. A burst of much needed inspiration had hit her. She realized she never got to release the emotions she felt about Shay's betrayal the way she had wanted. Other emotions had clouded over, and masked what was underneath.

(this next song is going to be written by Toby Lightman)

_I found out today_

_that you went on a little trip_

_some where you don't belong_

_one of your friends_

_made just a little slip_

_so I'm making a little trip_

_of my own_

_and I'm gonna meet you_

_I'm gonna greet you_

_at her backdoor as you're coming out_

_cause I used to have angels_

_they used to watch over me_

_when love was not a stranger_

_but love aint what it used to be_

_and I don't want these devils _

_they're knocking at my door_

_so, I can't love you no more_

_No more_

_You might have thought_

_That I would be a little bit lazy_

_I might not notice I might not care_

_But now you're finding out _

_That I'm a little bit crazy_

_And you were the one so unaware_

_So I'm gonna meet you_

_I'm gonna greet you_

_At her back door as you're coming out_

_Oh why this now_

_Cause I used to have angels_

_They used to watch over me_

_When love was not a stranger_

_But love aint what it used to be_

_And I don't want these devils_

_They're knocking at my door_

_So, I can't love you no more_

_No more_

_So I'm gonna walk on, walk on, walk on_

_Keep my feet moving on_

_Cause I used to have angels_

_They used to watch over me_

_When love was not a stranger_

_But love aint what it used to be_

_And I don't want these devils_

_They're knocking at my door_

_So can't love you no more_

_No more_

"This, is my first single on my next album." Jude said to herself as she finished writing the lyrics down in her notebook as quickly as possible.

The next few days she spent with her mom and sister and Jamie and Kat as she prepared to get ready for her next tour. Jude went out to lunch and to some record stores with Jamie and Kat, and then had gone with her sister the next day shopping at the mall, and then had gone with her mom and her sister out to dinner the night before she was to leave. When Jude's mother wasn't looking, Jude left some money in her mother's purse with a note attached to it saying:

_Dear Mom,_

_I know how stubborn you are about me helping out with the bills, so if you insist on not allowing me to help with that, use this money to pamper yourself at a spa or something for yourself, because you deserve to have some time to relax for yourself instead of constantly working to feed me and Sadie when we will be just fine. I'll be home before you know it._

_Love you,_

_Jude_

Jude grabbed her backpack, guitar and one of her suitcases, as Sadie helped her with the other suitcase as they loaded the stuff into their mother's car.

"Gosh Jude, for someone who doesn't care about fashion, really must you bring two suitcases?" Sadie asked closing the trunk.

"Six weeks Sades, six weeks. That should be self explanatory," Jude said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, well let's all get in before Jude is late for her flight," Victoria said as they all got in. Sadie and Victoria both chipped in to get Jude a video ipod for her going away present since Jude's father had gotten her a camera for her last tour. Jude spent the rest of the night on their computer getting her cd's into the ipod with the enthusiasm of a 4 year old little girl getting a barbie doll.

"I still can't believe this ipod was able to hold all my music!" Jude exclaimed excitedly still nearly bouncing up and down in the backseat.

"I told you this would make her year mom," Sadie said with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Mhmm, now we're here. I can't believe they won't allow us to park," Victoria said getting out of the car for a little bit to get her daughter one of the carts to put her luggage on.

"It's ok mom, I'll be fine. I'm gonna miss you guys," Jude said hugging her mom and sister.

"We're gonna miss you too, have fun touring the U.S." Victoria said hugging her daughter again.

"I'll bring you guys back stuff," Jude said as she pushed the cart through the doors and had soon met up with Spiederman.

"Hey Spiederman, you packed enough?" Jude said sarcastically since he had four suitcases.

"Well, last tour we didn't have enough board games J girl, we might get bored again," Spiederman said a little clueless in his mind.

Jude stared at him, her mouth agape and then realized they had limited time to get to the gate and meet up with everyone else.

"Let's just get going before we miss the plane." Jude said as she and Spiederman made their way towards the gate so they would be on their way to California, where they would start their tour.


	3. Chapter 3

Spiederman and Jude soon arrived at the gate where the rest of the band was along with a few other artists they would be touring with. The tour had 4 acts. Jude and SME, an R&B singer, a rapper, and another rock sensation like Jude. Jude sat in one of the leather chairs waiting for them to be told to go into the plane, while watching a music video on her ipod.

"Hey shawty, what's up?" the rapper asked.

"Excuse me?" Jude questioned already taking offense to his grammar.

"I asked you what's up shawty," the rapper said again.

"I understand that part, but I don't go by "shawty" ok?" Jude said as she stood up and then heard the PA system say it was time for them to board.

"Excuse me, but it looks like we're being asked to board," Jude said as she grabbed her backpack, guitar, and notebook and walked away from him.

"Dang boy, she did you bad!" said the rapper's friend.

"Man, don't even sweat it. She's different, and I like a challenge," said the rapper as he grabbed his bag and walked on through the gate into the plane.

Jude sat down in a seat next to a window. They were given a large jet for personal space, so each person had three seats to themselves. Jude reclined her seat and decided to try and sleep on their plane ride to California.

"I wanted to apologize girl," the rapper was persistent and purposely chose the row of seats right behind her.

"Not you again. What?" Jude asked opening her eyes and taking off her head phones.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier, I shouldn't have up and assumed you were like all the other girls who were impressed with all those little names we use on pretty women such as yourself," the rapper said.

"I have one question, what gave off that I wanted to be called that in the first place? My guitar? The red hair? Or what?" Jude asked still slightly annoyed with him.

"Or the fact that you were once with the big 'S to the H to the A to the Y'." he answered back.

"Ah, I see. Well he approached me the same way, and I turned him down. So, maybe you should have talked to your 'boy' more," Jude added.

"How about we start over? I go by Jason, Jay for short, I don't like those corny rap names, just by my first name." Jay said as he held out his hand for Jude to shake.

"Hi Jay, I'm Jude. Jude Harrison," Jude said shaking Jay's hand.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Jude, hope to be good friends by the end of these 6 weeks," Jay said as he decided to go make friendly with the three other artists he'll be touring with.

_Ahh, I'm going to be stuck with that Jay guy for six weeks…someone help me please!_

Two weeks into the tour, and nothing had gone wrong so far. Everyone had grown close to each other within the first week of the tour. Jude and Jay had many similarities in everything else but music, Jude and Riley (female rock sensation such as herself) clicked when it came to music, guys, and friends. And Jude and Nate (R&B singer) always just were able to have those long conversations about anything. They all had gotten along as if they were a family, SME had fit somewhere in there, Spiederman and Riley grew really close, by the time the second week of the tour was over, they were together everywhere.

"WHO USED MY SHAMPOO!" Jay yelled from the bathroom.

"Uh oh, not thy holy shampoo!" Jude said sarcastically from her seat.

"It was you wasn't it Jude? You used the last of my shampoo?" Jay asked in a tense joking way.

"Maybe, but why would I? My shampoo is still in full stock," Jude said proving him wrong.

"Ah! Who used my shampoo?" Jay asked loudly.

"Dude, it was me, just chill alright, I bought you another bottle when we stopped in Colorado," Nate said handing him the bottle of new shampoo.

"Jeez, use a little of his shampoo, and we get a full on PMS'er in here," Riley said while eating cheesy popcorn.

"Eh, that's just Jay. I've known him since I was 10. He's really picky about his hygiene products," Nate said collapsing into one of the seats.

"It's shampoo, it's not like he'll ruin his precious braids or whatever. But man, we've still got like…2 weeks right?" Riley asked eating more popcorn.

"Yep! And I just wrote a new song! Want to hear!" Jude asked getting her guitar as everyone nodded.

(Fefe Dobson's Take Me Away)

Jude started strumming the chords on her guitar and then 19 seconds into the song she finally started singing.

_I…was waiting all my life to know you  
All about you  
And now...I'm staring in your eyes ocean blue  
I'm all about you_

And in our minds, it comes so easily  
But there's a feeling comin over me  
I want to show you  
But there's nowhere we can really be free  
Everybody's watchin

Wouldn't it be good if we could be together

Take me away  
Take me far away from here  
I will run with you  
Don't be afraid  
Navigate and I will steer  
Into the sun, we will run

I try...to remember when I was just a child  
In my room  
And my...imagination used to run wild  
I never knew

Then nothing ever as it seems to be  
When a dream collides with our reality  
It should be easy when two people love each other truly  
Everybody's talkin

Wouldn't it be good if they would understand us...

Take me away  
Take me far away from here  
I will run with you  
Don't be afraid  
Navigate and I will steer  
Into the sun, we will run...

We, will run.  
Whoooaaa whoa whoa whoa  
We, will run.  
Oh yeah yeah yeah

Wouldn't it be good if they would understand us  
Wouldn't it be good if we could be together...  
TAKE ME AWAY!

Take me away

_Take me away  
Take me far away from here  
I will run with you  
Don't be afraid _

_Don't...Be...Afraid  
Navigate and I will steer  
Into the sun, we will run..._

Run, whoa whoa whooaa  
I will run with you wherever you go  
Don't be afraid  
Let's runaway and I will steer  
Into the sun, we will run.

"Whoa, Jude, that was awesome!" Riley said hugging Jude.

"Thanks! I can't wait to get back home and work on it with Tommy." Jude said resting the guitar in her lap.

"Well I wouldn't be able to wait either if my producer looked like him too," Riley said.

"I'm right here!" Spiederman said pointing to himself.

"Don't worry, you make up for not having a hot producer," Riley said kissing him.

"Alright you two, just not in here alright?" Nate said putting his sweater in his back pack.

Jude sat in her seat and stared out the window in the plane. She really missed home, and working in the studio. She missed Tommy.

_Ugh, why am I even thinking about him right now? Well, he did kind of confess that he loved me before I left. Crap, this is great, I'm in love with my producer…and that song…that song just HAD to be about him too, well at least no one here knows about that anyways._

"So Jude, who was the song about?" Jay asked out of the shower and freshly clean.

"Hmm? Oh no one, just a burst of inspiration," Jude said looking back out the window.

"Oh c'mon Jude, you can't fool me. Who was the song about?" Jay asked again.

Jude stared at Jay and then threw a pillow at him.

"No one, so…yeah, just go count your bottles of shampoo," Jude said getting up and walking into another part of the jet.


	4. Chapter 4

Back in Toronto, Tommy's mind was filled with thoughts of Jude. He couldn't get her off his mind either. And so since he knew how badly Jude would like to have him make his own solo album, he decided to do so.

"Alright Kwest, so we're gonna record this one with the vocals and lead guitar right?" Tommy asked to make sure.

"Yep T, that's the one we're doing right now, afterwards let's try just back up guitar," Kwest said. He held his hand up counting down from five to one, and then for Tommy to start.

(Carlos Santana's "Love of my Life", Tommy isn't going to be having anyone writing the music for him, but let's say if he were to perform it live he'd play back up guitar and have someone play lead)

Tommy played the sweet notes of the electric guitar in the beginning and then started to sing his romantic lyrics while playing the guitar.

_Where you are, that's where I wanna be  
And through your eyes, all the things I wanna see  
And in the night, you are my dream  
You're everything to me_

Chorus:  
You're the love of my life  
And the breath in my prayers  
Take my hand, lead me there  
What I need, is you here

_  
I can't forget the taste of your mouth  
From your lips the heavens pour out  
_

Tommy remembered his kiss with Jude on her 16th birthday when he sang those two lines.

_I can't forget when we are one  
With you alone I am free_

Bridge:  
Everyday, every night, you alone  
You're the love of my life

Tommy does a small guitar solo here in between the bridge.

_  
Everyday, every night, you alone,  
You're the love of my life_

Outro:  
We go dancing in the moonlight  
With the starlight in your eyes  
We go dancing till the sunrise  
You and me we're gonna dance, dance, dance

Here Tommy switched into a Spanish guitar style and let his emotions take over and guide his fingers on the guitar. Kwest watched Tommy in amazement to how different he looked when he held that guitar in his hands and allowed his emotions to pour out of his fingers. Tommy closed his eyes and just placed his fingers where his emotions told them to be. That guitar at that moment felt like Tommy's outlet for the love he held in his heart for Jude. Never before has anyone seen Tommy play a guitar or hold a guitar like that ever. Tommy was finally allowing himself to open up on a whole new level with his music and love for Jude on this record. Tommy played like this for a good two in a half minutes before he finally stopped himself.

"So? How'd that sound?" Tommy asked finally ending the song.

"Uh…it was…great T. Let's just go back with the other instruments tomorrow," Kwest said still astonished.

"Alright, Kwest man, you ok? You look like you've just seen Carlos Santana or something," Tommy said jokingly. He knew how much Kwest looked up to him as a guitarist and musician.

"Well let's just say, I'm looking at someone who could be just as great as him," Kwest said pointing to the sound board, meaning Tommy should go and listen to his newest track.

"Uh, alright Kwest," Tommy said skeptically.

Tommy listened to the track and couldn't believe his ears. This was all him? All those sweet notes on the guitar and those vocals, all of that was him. He didn't want to sound conceited, but he knew this was going to be a great CD, he could feel it down in the marrow of his bones and the beating of his own heart.

Kwest walked out of the studio to get some coffee for him and Tommy when Georgia walked by and decided to have a small chat with Kwest.

"Kwest, how is Tommy's album coming?" Georgia asked.

"You would need to hear it to believe it G, seriously. It's gonna shred once it gets out there," Kwest said as if he were a little boy with a toy car.

"Hmm, I can't wait to hear it. How many tracks have you two already recorded?" Georgia asked.

"Only 2 not counting this one, but seriously Georgia, when you hear his latest song, it's unbelievable," Kwest said still all excited about that song.

"I'll only be waiting in my office when you two have that track ready," Georgia said while walking off with a bagel in her hand.

Jude was setting up for the next concert in Nebraska. Jay came up behind her and put his arms around her waist and held her close to him. Jude was immediately surprised and turned around and pushed him off of her.

"Jay! What was that?" Jude asked a little annoyed with his gesture.

"Well I'm sorry, I was just giving you a hug," Jay said defensively.

"Sorry, I'm just, I'm really not in the mood today. And no, it's not that time of the month. I'm just….just a little home sick. That's all," Jude said as she started to tune her guitar.

"Sorry, but hey, we've only got about a week and a half left on the road, so don't worry about it," Jay said wrapping his arm around shoulder and then walking off stage to get ready for his performance too.

_I can't wait to go home..._

About an hour later, the seats in the audience was being filled, and Jude was backstage getting the finishing touches done on her make up. She was the first to play that night, and she decided she'd play a song that she hadn't played for anyone before. She needed to get it out, she wanted to release it before she left the road and headed home.

"Alright guys, thanks for coming out tonight, I want to play a number that we've never done before, so Spiederman guys….this one is just me right now," Jude said as she put down her guitar and sat down next to the piano as she prepared herself to play this song for the first time.

2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake,  
I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason

'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe

In May he turn 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
"Just a Day", he said down to the flask in his fist,  
"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it.

Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button, boys,  
So cradle your head in your hands,  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe

There's a light at each end of this tunnel,  
You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
If you only try turning around.

2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,  
Threatening the life it belongs to  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them, however you want to

But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand.  
and breathe, just breathe  
woah breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe.

The crowds cheered and roared as soon as Jude finished the song. Nate, Riley, and Jay were standing in awe to Jude's song and how mature, raw, and real it was compared to all the songs of that day and age.

"Alright guys, this next song is called Waste my Time with Jay guest starring on some of the vocals!" Jude announced laughing and giggling when Jay came out from behind the curtain with a microphone and everything.


	5. Chapter 5

The tour came to an end and it was just about time for them all to get ready to return to their real world of recording studios and creating music videos. Jude had to buy an extra suitcase for all the gifts and souvenirs she bought from the states. All in all, the tour was much more fun than the first since there were three other people there around her same age. But in the end, Jude was ready to get home and record the 4 songs she wrote on the road.

"Jude, can I talk to you for a sec?" Jay asked creeping up on her.

"Um, alright Jay," Jude said slightly confused. Jay grabbed her hand and led her to the other side of the jet that had doors to close.

"What's going on with them?" Riley asked, Spiederman's arms wrapped around her.

"Hmm, looks like my boy finally made his move," Nate said pausing his ipod.

"What! Are you saying Jay likes Jude?" Riley exclaimed in disbelief.

"Have you not noticed all his freestyles are all abstract and lovey? He's got it bad for Jude, ever since she rejected him on the first day of this tour," Nate said closing his notebook.

"Whoa, but why of all time's is he choosing the second to last day of the tour to make a move?" Spiederman asked.

"Because he's a panic when it comes to girls. He wants to do everything perfect and he chickened out the first few times," Nate said grabbing his powerade and drinking some of it.

Back in the room where Jude and Jay were, Jude was sitting in one of the chairs while Jay paced the floor.

"Jay? You wanted to tell me something? What was it?" Jude asked.

"Look, Jude, this isn't easy for me to say….I guess I'll just come out and say it, I really like you. A lot," Jay said almost as if the words caused him pain.

Jude stared at him with shock. Jay, liked her. Jay, one of the fastest up and coming rappers on the hiphop scene since Shay liked her.

"Um, Jay, I really don't know what to say." Jude said trying to find words to say.

"Well, you know, I didn't really expect you to really, do anything so it's really ok," Jay said as he made his way to the door about to open it. But Jude pulled him back.

"No, it's not," Jude said. "Jay, I like you ok? Just, more as a brother. I'm really sorry,"

"Hey, don't worry about it girl, I'll be fine. I'm just glad you were straight with me," Jay said pulling her into a hug.

They hugged for a little and then Jude and Jay walked out of the room and into the rest of the area of the jet. Everyone looked at the two with eyes of "So?" and Jay and Jude both shouted.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!"

The last day of the tour everyone acted as if nothing had happened. Jay hid his feelings well, and everyone knew that he would be alright in the end.

"We have ONE HOUR until our last show!" Spiederman shouted backstage running around with his guitar in the air.

"Spied, put the guitar down, stop running, and relax. We're closing the show tonight, no need to worry," Jude said flipping through a magazine while she waited for the show to start.

The line up that night was Nate, and then Riley, Jay, and then Jude. And then later that night, the four some would go to a hotel and have a small celebration together. But Riley and Jude had a surprise for everyone at the end of the show.

The show was about to close with Jude's last song, and so she decided now was the best time to bring out her and Riley's surprise.

"Alright guys, for this last song, it's a new one, my good good friend Riley will be joining me!" Jude shouted to the crowd as Riley came out with her guitar. Riley started to play the intro chords with the bassist adding in, and Jude started to sing the first verse.

Jude:

_You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine   
I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again_

Jude and Riley:

_Hey! Hey! Hey! _

Jude:

_Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today _

Jude and Riley:

_Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me_

Riley:

_You wanna know more, more, more about me  
Gotta know reverse phsychology  
I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep  
I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see _

Jude and Riley:

_Hey! Hey! Hey!  
_  
Riley:

_Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today _

Jude and Riley:

_Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me _

Jude:

_You think that you know me _

Riley:

_You think that I'm only _

Jude:

_When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you _

Riley:

_You wanna know more, more, more about me _

Jude and Riley:

_I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet_

Hey! Hey! Hey! 

Jude and Riley:

_Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!_

_Hey! Hey!_

Get tangled up in me

The two finished the show with the crowds begging for an encore that all four rising stars only wished they were able to give. Nate and Jay came out from backstage, all four held hands and did a traditional bow for the audience.

"Thank you so much New York!" they all shouted into the microphone before waving and exiting the stage.


	6. Chapter 6

In Toronto, Tommy was at the studio with Kwest on another late night recording session. Tommy had a sudden idea of recording a song that he had written about a former flame when he was still in Boyz Attack.

"Hey Kwest, I have this song that I've been dying to record since I was still a teenager, I didn't put it on my old demo because I didn't think it would fit. But I've been working on it for a while and I think it's about ready for recording. You up to it?" Tommy asked acting like a little kid.

"Yeah, let's record it, here's to song number four," Kwest said holding up his coffee mug.

Tommy got settled in the recording booth with the electric guitar again. He placed the headphones on, tuned the guitar, and then stood like he was ready to do the impossible.

"All ready here Q," Kwest said into the microphone.

"Alright, count it down Kwest," Kwest did as Tommy said.

(Harder to Breathe by Maroon 5)

_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle_

You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to funkin' _tread the ground that I'm walking on_

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
You should know better you never listened to a word I said  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control

Does it thrill  
Does it sting  
When you feel what I bring  
And you wish that you had me to hold

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
is there anyone out there cuz its gettin harder and harder to breathe

As soon as Tommy finished singing Kwest was nearly jumping out of his chair. Tommy looked up from the ground he had focused on while he was singing the song and finally saw Kwest.

"T man! Dang! That was it man! That's your first single!" Kwest nearly shouted into the microphone. Tommy just grinned at him, this was something he felt good about, his dream of a solo career was coming true.

Jude got off the airplane to see Sadie, Victoria, Kat, Jamie, and Tommy there to greet her and welcome her home. Jude immediately hugged Jamie, Kat, Sadie, Victoria, and the Tommy last.

"Man, I missed you all so much! I brought you all home souvenirs, and I just can't wait to get into the studio to record some songs I wrote on the road." Jude said happily in the car with Sadie and her mom.

"Well first let's get you home so you could rest," Sadie added.

"Yeah, I am so exhausted, Spiederman doesn't know how to sleep on a plane," Jude said yawning and then falling asleep in the car.

Jude walked up to her room as soon as she had gotten home and quickly fell asleep on her bed. She hadn't awoken until 3 hours later when she smelled lasagna in the kitchen. Jude crept down stairs in her pj's and saw her mom take out the freshly made lasagna from the oven. Jude just grinned at the sight of the lasagna after living off a variety of Carl's Jr., McDonald's, Wendy's, and Arby's for six weeks.

"Ooh, that looks sooooo good Mom," Jude said nearly drooling over it.

"Mhmm, and thank you for the spa treatment. I really needed it Jude," Victoria thanked her daughter as she kissed her on the forehead. Jude just nodded and smiled.

"What would be even greater is to have first dibs on that lasagna right now," Jude giggled while holding a plate.

"Nuh uh, you're going to have to wait for it to cool down," Victoria said taking off the oven mitts.

The three Harrison girls ate dinner and had a nice evening watching chick flicks as Jude's welcome home celebration. That night Tommy lied awake in bed, Jude was finally home after being gone for six weeks. Her hair was radiant in the sun light when she had stepped off the airplane. Her eyes sparkled when they met his and she smiled. For once, Tommy was even more excited about going to work the next day. There was so much to tell Jude about, such as his up and coming solo album that no one knew about but Georgia and Kwest. Jude was asleep that night, one of her first good slumbers in a while ever since she had left for her tour. She was dreaming of her 18th birthday.

_Jude woke up to her sister hitting her on the head with a pillow._

_"Get up Jude! Today's your 18th birthday! We've got LOADS planned for you today!" Sadie exclaimed pulling off Jude's covers._

_Jude had gotten up from bed, gotten dress, and some how, everything fast forwarded to the party. It was held in a ballroom with Kwest as the DJ and Tommy standing off in a corner of the warm watching everything going according to plan. He was leaning against the wall, and Jude caught his eyes with the corner of her own. Tommy slid his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed her number as he slowly approached Jude and her phone rang. Jude answered her phone, staring directly at him as he walked up to her. _

_"Tommy?" _

_Music started to play from SME on the stage. And Tommy began to sing into the phone to Jude._

_"Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you."_

_"Oh my gosh..."_

_Jude's breath was leaving her, this was something she had only wanted ever since he took her to the docks to work on her first song._

_"I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will,"_

_Tommy finally made it across the room to Jude, he closed his phone and took hers from her ear and closed it also. Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, with long awaited passion since that night in the alley way two years before. Jude wrapped her arms around his neck as they both deepened their kiss..._

Jude woke up from her dream with a smile on her face. And then it hit her, she really was in love with Tommy, but it had been six weeks since they had seen each other, unless yesterday was counted, but all that happened was they hugged and she was rushed away to rest. Either way, Jude had gotten herself up out of bed to get ready for work.


	7. Chapter 7

Jude grabbed the keys to her metallic red Jetta and drove to G Major to finally get started on her songs. As soon as Jude walked in Kwest greeted her.

"Miss Jude Harrison! Welcome back to the great white north, how was your tour girl?" Kwest asked hugging Jude and then handing her a cup of coffee.

"It was a lot of fun actually, me and everyone else became real close, like a third family," Jude said happily taking the coffee and sipping it.

"Third?" Kwest asked confused.

"Well, there's my regular family, and then my family here at G Major, and now my family from my summer tour," Jude said as she walked into her studio.

"Mhmm, also, before you get started, Tommy wanted to see you in his studio first," Kwest said sitting down at the sound board to make sure the settings were all set.

"Hmm, alright, I guess I'll go see him then," Jude replied as she set down her guitar and notebook and made her way over to Tommy's studio across the hall.

Tommy was sitting in his usual chair with a guitar in his hands singing a song that he had just started to write.

"Cant you see that its just raining  
Aint no need to go outside...  
But Baby, You hardly even notice  
When I try to show you this  
Song is meant to keep ya  
From doing what your supposed to  
Like waking up too early  
Maybe we can sleep in  
Ill make you banana pancakes  
Pretend like its the weekend now," Jude finally interrupted Tommy here with a big grin and stifled laughter.

"What is that!" Jude asked still stifling her laughter.

Tommy looked up and stared into her eyes, how he missed her blue gray green colored eyes.

"Hey girl, you just interrupted a small quick song I just started singing. It wasn't anything too important, just something off the top of my head," Tommy said setting down the guitar and pushing a chair over to Jude.

"Banana pancakes eh? It wasn't bad or anything, it was just really, cute and affectionate." Jude said still smiling to the song.

"Well it wasn't something too serious, just something off the top of my head," Tommy said trying to cover up. That song was also about Jude, it was about waking up next to the one you love, and how he would never want to wake up early and leave the bed if she was there next to him every morning.

"So Kwest said you wanted to talk to me about something?" Jude assumed, she was very eager to get back in the studio and start recording.

"Yeah, well, remember when we had just wrapped up your first album and you wanted to jump into work on a solo album for me?" Tommy asked, Jude just nodded not too sure of where the conversation was headed. "Well, while you were gone, I started my solo album,"

Jude's eyes widened and a big smile spread across her lips at the words of Tommy starting a solo album.

"Are you serious? You actually are going through with it?" Jude exclaimed very excited with this news.

"Yeah, I thought about it, I played with the idea in my head for a while, and then just thought, what the heck? What do I have to lose?"

"Well how much do you have done?"

"Four songs, but Jude, don't tell anyone, only Georgia and Kwest know about it, and now you,"

"Alright Quincy chill, I won't tell anyone. So today, are we working on your album or mine?"

"Yours since you just got back,"

"Alright, well let's get started," Jude said as she walked back across the hall with Tommy following.

Jude grabbed her notebook and put it on the stand and had placed the headphones on her head waiting for Tommy and Kwest to give her the thumbs up when she was to start. Jude started singing Devils and Angels, the song she had written just before she left on tour. She wanted to try going acapella after singing it so much and replaying it in her head while on tour and she had the whole thing memorized. Tommy just stared at her in amazement, the two tours she had been on had really matured her writing skills and her voice. Her first album only gave the audience around the world a taste of who Jude Harrison was, and now, they were going to receive a full blown force of what Jude is capable of.

Jude wrapped up the song and once the vocals were done, Jude finally looked up and saw Tommy and Kwest high five each other.

"Jude, that was excellent, take five and we'll go back and listen to it to make sure the vocals are perfect," Tommy said into the microphone.

"Tom, our girl, is gold, she's going to blow everyone away with this album," Kwest said.

"You two stop bragging about me, that's only the first song that we've just started recording, we don't know how the rest of the album will turn out," Jude said grabbing a cheeto from Kwest's bag.

"Doubt? Is that what I hear?" Tommy asked in a joking tone.

"Let's just go back and record the instrumentals with the vocals alright? I've got like three other songs that I'm eager to get recorded," Jude said grabbing her guitar and getting back inside the booth.

"Jeez, and I thought you were supposed to be busy on tours," Tommy said giving Jude the wave to start playing.

Kwest left the two alone in the studio while he went on his lunch break. Jude had decided to resing the vocals with the guitar playing in her headphones to give her a better feel of the song, it came out with much more powerful vocals, just the way Jude had intended it to.

"BREAK!" Jude shouted walking out of the booth and collapsing on the couch in the studio.

"Aww, getting tired are we?" Tommy said as if he were talking to a three year old.

"Oh shut up Quincy, I'm still catching up on lost sleep from the tour," Jude said fixing the pillow under her head.

Jude closed her eyes for a minute. Everyone was gone from the studio that day. Georgia was at a conference for all CEO's in Toronto, EJ was out on a publicity campaign, and everyone was given the day off, but Jude still insisted on coming into the studio with Kwest and Tommy. Jude lied down on the couch resting her eyes, Tommy watched her inhale and exhale, he watched her as if he was watching an angel. It took all he had in him to not kiss her right then and there. Her lips looked so soft and Tommy wanted nothing more but to brush his lips against hers. Jude was trying not to think about kissing Tommy either, he had looked so handsome when he was playing that song in his studio. She wanted nothing more than for him to just hold her in his arms, and kiss her the same way he had on her 16th birthday.

Jude finally sat up and opened her eyes. Tommy decided to sit down on the couch and relax a bit too. He was tired from the all nighters he had with Kwest in the studio while working on his tracks. Jude bit her lip, and Tommy tried to avoid eye contact with her. He knew if he met her eyes one more time, he would lose his control.

"So, this is...awkward," Jude said folding her arms across her chest.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 8 of Sunday Morning! Now, I wanna thank you all for all the reviews! I'm truly thankful for them all, I'm not used to getting reviews on ANY fanfics that I've written (only written on The-n, so you can only imagine haha). So I really really really just want to thank you all, now to answer some questions I saw on the reviews

Varley990 - The song in chapter 4 that jude sings is by Anna Nalick and it's called "Breathe (2AM)" thanks for reading!

Nessaluvsoth - Thanks for the reviews! I chose the title Sunday Morning by Maroon 5 for a reason, it's going to happen towards the end and Im afraid I might have given too much away haha, but I really appreciate the suggestions for all the other songs I could possible use for Tommy, but I've already gotten 20 chapters written and I'm still writing more, I'm just spreading them all out to get the story going more instead of overloading the readers with a ton of chapters haha. And more Tommy and Jude stuff is bound to happen of course!

Erin-aka-Pip - For the Sadie and Tommy thing, they never happened in my fanfic, only because I'm trying to build up Jude and Sadie's friendship/sistership type of thing to increase some more drama in the story hehe. thank you for reading! I hope you continue to!

And now for the story

* * *

"So, this is...awkward," Jude said folding her arms across her chest. 

"Yeah, so um, how was the tour?" Tommy asked, desperately trying to make conversation.

"Oh please, what's going on in your head right now Tommy? You just started going all weird on me," Jude said knowing something was on his mind.

"Nothing, just thinking,"

"About what?"

"Nothing Jude,"

"Tommy you're lying to me,"

"Nothing!"

"Why can't you tell me!"

And Tommy lost it, he just turned around and kissed Jude, hard. The kiss knocked the wind out of the both of them as they continued to deepen the kiss, Jude lied down on the couch and Tommy was lying on top of her as they started to make out. Tension between the two was finally releasing in their heated kisses, it was all they wanted, all they had needed.

"God! Crap! What the hell did I just do!" Tommy said as he jumped up from the couch and started to brush his fingers through his hair.

"Um, yeah, I..." Jude was stuttering, she was at a lost for words.

"Jude, I, I don't know what happened, but, we can't do this," Tommy said. As much as it pained him to say those words, he had to. He had to stop what was happening before they were both in too deep.

"Tommy, don't. Not this again. Don't make me swear it didn't happen again," Jude pleaded, tears were stinging her eyes.

"Jude, I don't know what else to do. Obviously I can't handle being alone with you," Tommy said trying to calm himself down.

"What are you saying?" Jude asked. "Are you going to stop being my producer? You can't do that to me Tommy, I need you, I can't do this without you as my producer,"

"I don't know what to do either Jude! I don't want to leave! But I can't keep doing this to you. It's unfair to you and I'm tired of hurting you," Tommy said.

"Then just, I don't know anymore. I'll be 18 in 8 months, we just have to wait until then," Jude said.

"That won't do a thing Jude, I, I'm sorry Jude, but I have to do this for your own good," Tommy said.

"Do what? What are you going to do?" Jude asked starting to panic.

"I don't know, just, let's call it a day ok?" Jude nodded as she grabbed her stuff and put on her clothes and drove home as Tommy did the same.

Tommy went home and collapsed on his couch. He just couldn't control himself. He had to have kissed her, he couldn't contain his emotions anymore. But he knew if he had continued working with Jude, he would continue hurting her. He had to get away, he had to leave G Major. Tommy called Georgia that night and told her the next day would be his last. Georgia just accepted it and didn't pry into why he was leaving.

Jude got home to find the house empty. There was no way Jude could tell anyone what had happened at the studio. And so Jude had done the only thing she could do. She went into her room and wrote a song.

The next day Jude didn't bother going to the studio. Tommy went there to pick up his four songs, his last pay check, and say goodbye to everyone.

"Kwest? Where's Jude?" Tommy asked with his sun glasses on.

"She called in sick, saying she wasn't up to working today," Kwest said. He had a feeling something had happened while he was gone.

"Alright, just give this to her then alright?" Tommy said handing Kwest an envelope with Jude's name written on it.

"Sure thing Q, where are you headed?" Kwest asked.

"Just no where, I need time away," Tommy said, he did a weird hand shake thing with Kwest and then gave him a hug. Tommy walked out of G Major that day without wanting to return until he was ready to face Jude in the way she should be faced.

Tommy had all his things shipped off already by late that evening, he was going to place everything in storage, he drove off in the direction of south in his viper, a few cd's, and a bag of clothes that would last him a month or two.

Jude lied in bed, she wasn't up to going into the studio, but a gut feeling told her she should. And so around two in the afternoon, Jude got up, got dressed, and drove down to the studio. When she arrived, Kwest was working with one of Tommy's clients when Jude knocked on the door.

"Hey, where's Tommy?" Jude asked. Kwest looked at her, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news, but Tommy entrusted she get told by him. And so Kwest slowly pulled an envelope out of his back pocket and handed it to Jude.

"He left this for you Jude. I'm sorry but, Tommy left this morning," Kwest said with a hand on her shoulder. Jude held the letter in her hands and then looked up at Kwest with tears streaming down her face.

"I...I have to go," Jude said as she ran out of the studio, jumped in her car, and drove. She had no idea where she was going, but she knew she just had to drive. Jude stopped in a very familiar place. She was at the docks where she and Tommy worked on her first song. Jude put the car in park and opened the letter.

_Dear Jude,_

_I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye to you the way I wished I could have. I had this letter written just in case you weren't going to be at the studio the day I left. I can't stand continuously breaking your heart. Jude, the last thing I ever wanted to do ever is to hurt you, and so I have to leave in order to prevent causing further damage. I'm not worth your tears or your anything Jude, and so that is why I'm allowing you to branch out and experience more than just what I can offer. I'm not sure if I'll ever come back, and on that note..._

_Goodbye Jude,_

_Tommy._

Jude crumpled up the letter and threw it in the backseat of her car. She sat there in her car sobbing from afternoon to late evening. Her phone rang several times, calls from her mother, Sadie, Kat, and Jamie. She didn't answer a single call. Tommy had left without a proper goodbye. By the time Jude felt ready to go home, it was midnight, and she hadn't arrived home until half past it. As soon as Jude entered the door, Victoria immediately slammed the door shut.


	9. Chapter 9

Jude crumpled up the letter and threw it in the backseat of her car. She sat there in her car sobbing from afternoon to late evening. Her phone rang several times, calls from her mother, Sadie, Kat, and Jamie. She didn't answer a single call. Tommy had left without a proper goodbye. By the time Jude felt ready to go home, it was midnight, and she hadn't arrived home until half past it. As soon as Jude entered the door, Victoria immediately slammed the door shut.

"WHERE WERE YOU JUDE!" Victoria yelled at her daughter as Jude just continued to look at the floor.

"I was at the docks," Jude said quietly trying to avoid eye contact.

"You were at the docks for nearly a whole day! I get a call from Kwest saying you stormed out of the studio in tears! I'm here worried sick and you say you were at the docks and couldn't do so much as answer your phone!" Victoria shouted.

"Mom, Tommy left. I'm sorry if I am upset with losing a close friend and a producer and needed some time alone alright? Can I please go upstairs and receive my punishment tomorrow in the morning?" Jude asked still avoiding eye contact and still keeping her calm quiet voice.

"I'm not going to punish you, just, don't let it happen again, if you're hungry there is still food in the kitchen, otherwise go to bed," Victoria said as she walked upstairs to her room. Jude followed and fell on her bed.

A month had passed since Tommy had left G Major, Kwest took over Tommy's position as Jude's producer and it seemed as if Tommy had fallen off the face of the earth. Tommy woke up from his sleep at around 11 in the morning, he had so much money left over from Boyz Attack and producing he could live for 5 years without a job and still have enough money to live off of. He had written several songs in the past month, enough to have completed his album. Tommy had ordered in a built in studio in the apartment he was staying in now to record all his songs, he still had yearned for Jude to have heard at least one of his songs before he had left.

Jude stood in her studio, drinking her caramel machiado, while watching Kwest adjust some of the tracks, waiting for him to finally say it was ok for her to go in and record another track. Kwest had finally taken off the head phones.

"Alright Jude, it's all you in there," Kwest said nodding his head to get her in the studio.

Jude walked in, she carried an air of sadness around her since Tommy left, she hid her feelings well enough to get everyone off her back, but today was one of those days where she just needed to let it all out.

Jude started to play her guitar.

(Goodbye to You by Michelle Branch)

_Of all the things I've believed in_

_I just want to get it over with_

_Tears form behind my eyes_

_But I do not cry_

_Counting the days that pass me by_

_I've been searching deep down in my soul_

_Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old_

_It feels like I'm starting all over again_

_The last three years were just pretend_

_And I said,_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything that I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_I still get lost in your eyes_

_And it seems that I can't live a day without you_

_Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away_

_To a place where I am blinded by the light_

_But it's not right_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything that I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time_

_I want what's yours and I want what's mine_

_I want you_

_But I'm not giving in this time_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything that I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything that I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_And when the stars fall_

_I will lie awake_

_You're my shooting star_

Jude wiped away at her tears, her emotions had been left bottled up for so long inside her heart that when she sang about it, it all washed out like the ocean on high tide. Kwest watched her, he watched Jude sing her song filled with all that she felt towards Tommy. Something had happened between the two, and that is why he left. Kwest wanted to know what happened between them, but he knew it wasn't his place to know anything. All he could do was pull away from the sound board, open the booth, and hold Jude telling her its ok.

"Go ahead and let it out Jude, it's not healthy to leave it all in," Kwest said as he rubbed her back as she just let herself sob in his arms.

Jude backed away as she wiped her eyes and pulled herself together. She looked up at Kwest with a cover up smile and just sighed. Her eyes were all Kwest needed to see to know that he was being thanked.

"It's no problem Jude," Kwest said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Just know I'm here for you when you need to talk,"

"Thanks Kwest, I just, I need my time," Jude said still sniffing away her tears.

"Hey, why don't we take a lunch break? I'll buy you lunch," Kwest said grabbing his wallet.

"It's alright Kwest I'm fine, I just, I wanna be alone right now alright?" Jude assured him, but Kwest still insisted.

"Well I'm still serious about the food part, what do you want to eat? My treat," Kwest said waving a 10 dollar bill in front of her as a joke,

"Anything is fine, thanks a lot Kwest, you're a great friend," Jude said sitting down on the couch.

"It's no problem Jude, not a problem," Kwest said as he opened the door and left it open as he grabbed his car keys and went to get them lunch.

Jude closed the studio door. She needed to feel like she was the only one in the world if she wanted to deal with this wound. Tommy was her first love, someone she couldn't get over so easily. He had been gone for a month, but that month felt like an eternity. Jude looked up at the walls, there was a picture of her and Tommy both in the studio chairs, Jude smiling like a little girl and Tommy just smirking. Jude walked over to the picture, she lifted it off the wall and threw it against the other one.

"I want to hate you Tommy, but all I'm gonna say is goodbye," Jude mumbled to herself as she picked up the frame and threw it away, she shoved the picture under the soundboard.


	10. Chapter 10

Tommy was sitting on the back porch of his home with a guitar in his lap. He had just finished writing yet another song about Jude. He grabbed his notebook and went into his home studio to record it. Tommy was trying his hardest to keep himself busy at his new home. He needed to get back in touch with Kwest. It was driving him crazy not knowing what was happening with Jude and G Major. Tommy went inside the studio and set the microphone up just at the right spot to capture all the sounds at perfect pitch.

(Cold by Crossfade)

Looking back at me I see

That I never really got it right

I never stopped to think of you

I'm always wrapped up in

Things I cannot win

You are the antidote that gets me by

Something strong

Like a drug that gets me high

What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold

What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold

To you I'm sorry about all the lies

Maybe in a different light

You could see me stand on my own again

Cause now i can see

You were the antidote that got me by

Something strong like a drug that got me high

What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold

What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold

I never meant to be so cold

I never really wanted you to see

The screwed up side of me that I keep

Locked inside of me so deep

It always seems to get to me

I never have wanted to let you go

So many things you should have known

I guess for me theres just no hope

I never meant to be so cold

What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold

What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold

Tommy finished up recording, he knew it was time to get back in touch with Kwest. Tommy flipped open his phone and dialed Kwest's number. Kwest was driving his mustang down to Panda Express when he heard "Tainted" by Slum Village go off on his cell phone. Just he was about to be handed the bag of food by the employee he heard Tommy's voice.

"Hey Kwest,"

Kwest dropped the food right there with his jaw nearly reaching the floor. Kwest hadn't heard from Tommy in a month and here he was calling him like it was any other day. Anger wasn't the right word to describe Kwest's emotions, not only was he not aware that his best friend was leaving, but he also broke the heart of the young woman he claimed as a little sister.

"You got some nerve calling me Tommy," Kwest said picking up the bag of food that the kind employee was more than welcome to replace.

"Is Jude there? How is she? Is she ok?" Tommy asked eager hoping everything was still ok with Jude.

"Jude is not here, and as for the two latter questions, why don't you call her yourself to check up on her?" Kwest said, Tommy could hear the words being gritted out of Kwest's clenched teeth.

"Kwest. You need to understand why I left," Tommy said trying to explain himself.

"Please try and make me. You broke her heart, you know when I left her at the studio she was in tears, sobbing." Kwest said handing the employee a fifty dollar bill and motioned for him to keep the change for himself.

"Damn it, Kwest, where are you?" Tommy asked, he needed to tell someone what happened, he needed someone to understand his reasons.

"Panda Express, picking up lunch for me and Jude," Kwest said still not all too enthused to hear Tommy's voice through his phone.

"I'll call you later tonight to explain all of it, please just, just take care of Jude for me," Tommy pleaded, Kwest could hear the pain and yearning towards Jude in his voice.

"I would have done so even if you didn't ask me," Kwest answered hanging up the phone and driving over to the studio with 2 orders of orange chicken, two orders of sweet and sour chicken, one chow mein and one fried rice.

Kwest walked in and knocked on the door signaling that he had brought Jude some reinforcements...comfort food. Jude was humming along to the chords she was playing on her guitar.

"It sounds real good Jude," Kwest said laying out the bag's contents on the table.

"Hmm chinese? Sounds good to me," Jude said grabbing a fork and taking one of the boxes of orange chicken.

"Yep, I had a craving for it, and I knew you wouldn't be able to resist it," Kwest said grabbing a box of sweet and sour pork.

Jude tried to smile at him showing her gratitude but her mouth was too full of orange chicken do make a full smile. Her cheeks were so wide and big that Kwest couldn't help but laugh. He grabbed his phone before Jude even knew it and had taken a picture. Once Jude had finally realized that he had taken the picture she had nearly choked on the mouth full of chinese and tried to grab the phone.

"Nuh uh, this is all mine now!" Kwest said trying to make her laugh.

"Oh fine, have it your way. But Kwest, really, thanks for being here," Jude said in a sincere tone.

"It's not a problem Jude, you're like a little sister to me,"

A knock came from the door and Georgia stepped in.

"Jude, I have some news, David Letterman has asked us personally for an interview with you, the interview is next friday and you will be also performing a song." Georgia said in her professional upbeat tone.

"Whoa, that's great. I'll be ready for it," Jude said stuffing her face with chow mein this time.

"Kwest, keep an eye on her with that chinese, I don't want her stuffing herself to death," Georgia said with a laugh at the end.

Later that night, Jude drove home and went straight to her room. She needed to get away, she needed a break. Ever since her first CD had come out it's been tour after tour, interview after interview, and studio time in between. Not to mention, constant mixed signals from Tommy, and then he abandoned her. Her life was slowly going down hill and she really needed a vacation. Kat and Jamie had become Jat and spend every waking moment together, Jude felt more alone than ever. Sadie was trying her hardest to cheer up Jude when she was able to, but she had been also busy with college and work, she was now an assistant for a journalist who writes for the biggest newspaper in Canada. Jude lied on her bed, it was nearly 3 in the morning and Jude was still wide awake. She missed Tommy, his voice, his piercing blue eyes, his soft warm smile that always made her melt, what she missed most of all though, was how he balanced her out. Jude decided to go for a drive, just a long drive by herself to clear her mind.


	11. Chapter 11

Kwest had taken a plane to California and was sitting in the airport when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kwest turned around and stared into the blue eyes of his best friend.

"It's good to see you man," Kwest said doing a weird handshake with Tommy before they gave each other the respectful hug.

"I thought it'd be better to tell you in person all the reasons why I had to leave Jude," Tommy said walking outside of the airport with Kwest by his side.

"And they better be good," Kwest said following Tommy to his blue viper as they drove off.

Tommy gave Kwest a tour of his apartment and then showed him his home studio. Tommy had recorded only 4 songs total since he had left Canada for California. Kwest wasn't amazed or anything with what Tommy had been doing, he didn't really care about it at all. All he really wanted to know was why Tommy left Canada to make believe he had fallen off the face of the earth and break Jude's heart.

"So Tommy, we've gone through everything but the main point of me being here. Now get it over with and tell me already Q," Kwest said sitting on the couch sipping the water from his water bottle.

"Alright, this might take a while," Tommy said sitting down across from him.

"I have all weekend bro," Kwest said sitting back in the comfortable black leather couch.

Jude had been driving around town for about an hour now, she had the radio playing on her favorite station. She was trying hard to keep herself from allowing herself to show her weakness, to shed her tears. She had already shed enough of them at the studio she thought. A familiar voice filled the airwaves of her hearing as she drove down a familiar street.

(Love Song by 311 (a cover song i know, but pretend it isn't and it's by Tommy lol))

(the guitar intro plays)

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am home again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am whole again_

(guitar intro plays on)

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am young again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am fun again_

Jude heard the man's voice fill her ears and she quickly realized who it was.

_However far away_

_I will always love you_

"There is no way...this can't be..." Jude thought to herself as she let the words sink in.

_However long I stay_

_I will always love you_

_What ever words I say_

_I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

Tears sprang through Jude's eyes as she realized it was. The song was about her, Tommy's voice was singing these words to her, these words were about her.

(guitar intro then becomes the guitar solo)

_Whenever I'm alone_

_with you_

_You make me feel like I am free again_

_Whenever I'm alone_

_with you_

_You make me feel like I am clean again_

_However far away_

_I will always love you_

_However long I stay_

_I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say_

_I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

Jude sat in the parking lot of G Major, she allowed herself to finally cry. Those words were his feelings, those were Tommy's feelings about Jude on the radio.

"How did that get on the radio?" Jude thought to herself. "He hadn't even recorded a song yet,"

"That was the debut of Love Song by Tom Quincy. From what we've heard, he should have a solo album out by late this year, keep calling in to request this song," the radio DJ said.

Jude turned off the radio and just sat in her car in silence. Her tears dripped down her face as she just sat there silently crying to herself.

"It doesn't make sense, if he was really in love with me, then why did he abandon me?" Jude asked herself in her thoughts as her questions just kept leading to more questions until she had finally just wore herself down and fell asleep in the car.

"Wow," was all Kwest could say when Tommy had finished explaining the past year and a half.

"Yep," Tommy said still looking at Kwest. Before Tommy knew it, Kwest punched Tommy across the face.

"What the hell Kwest?" Tommy said rubbing his jaw.

"That's what you get for doing that to Jude on her 16th birthday man! How could you do that to her?" Kwest said, his voice relatively loud but not shouting or yelling.

"I lost control! I didn't want to ruin her career over one move that I had made! What else was I supposed to do?" Tommy asked still rubbing his jaw.

"Maybe not that! You could have just told her that anything but that! Or you could have just controlled your damn emotions and gave her a hug instead of a full on make out!" Kwest added.

"It was a year and a half ago, this is all in the past, I need to know how Jude is now," Tommy said grabbing an ice pack from the freezer and placing it just on the spot where Kwest had punched him.

"How do you think she is? She's heartbroken man, she acts like she's ok, but everyone can see through her. She's lost and broken without you. She needs you or else she's just going to break all together," Kwest explained.

"If I go back, I'm not going to be able to control what happens between me and Jude. I'm going to break her heart all over again, she's better off without me," Tommy said with the ice pack still on his jaw.

"You are such a coward. What about you? We all know you need her just as much as she needs you Q! Just come back and see, if you can't be there for her the way you both want it, then just be there for her as her producer and friend," Kwest said.

"I can't do that," Tommy said.

"And why not?" Kwest asked.

"Because I love her! She's everything to me! She's the face I see when I wake up, and the face that I see just before I sleep!" Tommy tried to explain to Kwest just how much harder it would be to have her there in front of him, knowing he couldn't kiss her or do anything about it.

"You're just scared of what you would do," Kwest remarked.

"Of course I am! I can't control it!" Tommy added.

"Fine, you better get your butt back in Canada soon before Jude gets worse," Kwest said as he grabbed his duffel bag and went into the guest room and slept.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning when Jude had woken up, she drove home before any cars had arrived at G Major. Her mother was out of town on another business trip and so it was just Sadie and Jude at home. When Jude walked inside, she heard Sadie's worried voice.

"Where have you been Jude?" Sadie asked standing up, her arms crossed, and she had most of her weight on one side.

"I needed to get out, so I had gone driving last night," Jude said not looking Sadie in the eye.

"That's BS, where were you?" Sadie asked immediately shooting down Jude's reply.

"I told you the truth," Jude said walking upstairs until Sadie grabbed her by her elbow.

"Jude! What is up with you? You've been moping around her since Tommy left, tell me what is going on?" Sadie demanded.

"It's none of your concern!" Jude shot back, tears welling up in her eyes at the sound of Tommy's name.

"You know that's a lie! You don't think I know how you feel about Tommy? You kind of admitted it to me the day before you left on your first tour! Oh my god..." Sadie said as it had finally hit her. Something happened between Jude and Tommy and that is why he left.

"Oh my god what?" Jude asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Something happened, Jude, what did he do to you?" Sadie asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing! It was just...just..." Jude couldn't hide it anymore, she had to tell Sadie, "he kissed me Sades, he really kissed me, with more passion and intensity than the first time,"

Jude cried into her sister's shoulder as Sadie just held on to her and rubbed her back. Sadie didn't know what to do, her little sister was having her heart broken and she knew to her it felt like the end of the world, all Sadie could do is just comfort her little sister, hoping Jude would try and move on from Tommy.

"I'm sorry Jude, I really am," Sadie said still hugging Jude.

"Next weekend, I'm leaving," Jude said pulling away from Sadie.

"What? For how long!" Sadie asked her voice filling with concern.

"I don't know Sades, I need time to myself. I need to be alone. I haven't had a vacation or a break since my album wrapped up," Jude said wiping her eyes.

"Where will you go?" Sadie asked still worried at the idea of her sister leaving for an unknown amount of time.

"I was hoping maybe somewhere but here or the States, maybe Spain, or Italy. I was kind of hoping you would come with me, but I understand if you need to stay here for school and work," Jude said, she needed a break and she knew since she and Sadie were becoming a lot closer that she could count on Sadie for everything.

"I'm coming with you then. My job isn't really a job, it's more of an internship, I'll just leave it, plus we are so going to Spain, there are so many things there that you would love." Sadie said pulling her sister into another hug.

"I'm glad you are coming with me Sadie, I need someone there with me," Jude said as she thanked her sister.

"Not a problem Jude, you're my sister, no way are you getting rid of me," Sadie said laughing as Jude just grinned.

A week later, Kwest and Jude had recorded about 5 songs total. Tommy was debating with the idea of returning home or not, he was leaning more towards a yes than a no. And Jude and Sadie had found a two bedroom home in Spain that the two would rent together. Jude notified Georgia of her trip, and Georgia knew that Jude had really needed it, so she permitted it. Jude had just found the song she would sing on the show. She was backstage with Sadie in the dressing room waiting to be called on.

"You have 3 minutes until you're up Miss Harrison," said the stage manager.

Jude grabbed her jean jacket and was standing behind the curtain.

"You'll knock them dead Jude," Sadie said as she backed away. Jude nodded and smiled at her as she was introduced.

"And for young rock sensation...Jude Harrison!" David said as Jude waved to everyone as she walked on to the stage and took a seat.

"Now Miss Harrison," David began until Jude interrupted him.

"Please call me Jude Mr. Letterman," Jude said with a warm smile.

"Alright then, as long as you call me David or Dave," David said as the interview started to give head.

"Alright, Jude, now your first album has been out for about a year and a half, what is it like knowing so many big music industry personas were doubting your staying power?" Dave asked as Jude let the question sit in for a while.

"Well, like a friend had told me, the industry is a lot like high school that way. You just need to make sure you stay yourself and do what you are here to do. I am here to make good music, not good gossip or drama. So it wasn't all that difficult having people against me and automatically judge me, that's the way it is in school," Jude said with another smile.

"A very mature answer, and now my next question. I'm sure all your male fans are wanting to hear this, has fame affected your love life at all?"

"Love life? What love life? I'm just kidding, well it did in the beginning, when I was dating Shay, but I learned later after that what it's like to have your relationships in the spot light, and so I've just been lying low on the dating scene, the most of my love life I'll allow the reporters to know is what is in my music," Jude answered. Good mature answers followed every question that was thrown at her. The audience loved it, and Dave was impressed with how mature Jude was.

"Well that's all we have time for, it is time for a commercial break, and when we return, Jude Harrison will perform live a new song never before heard from her up and coming album," Dave said waving to the camera. Jude and Dave shook hands before Jude walked around to the other side of the stage to prepare for her performance.

The break was over, and Jude was standing under the spot light. Her eyes were closed, she was getting herself in the zone and pumped for the performance.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Jude Harrison!" Dave shouted as a flute started to play and Jude immediately jumped in with her voice.

(Tomorrow by Lillix)

_Tomorrow's just another day  
Another way  
To spend my day  
All by myself  
Starin at the tv screen  
Flipping through my magazine  
Everything is unclear  
I need you hear do_

And i wake up  
Put on my makeup  
Pick up the phone  
Nobody's home  
I need to break out  
Get me some takeout  
Stand inside a crowd  
I wanna scream aloud  
I'll be ok  
I'll be ok

Walking down this winding road  
Rainy days are all I know  
I have hit the ground  
Staring up into the sky  
Countin all the reasons why  
My mind is spinning around  
I need to breathe dooo

So,i wake up  
Put on my makeup  
Pick up the phone  
Nobody's home  
And i need to break out  
Give me some takeout  
Stand inside a crowd  
I wanna scream aloud  
I'll be ok

Get off from the floor  
I just can't take no more  
Leavin' it all behind  
'cause yesterday's gone  


The crowd cheered and screamed when Jude started this next part

_  
Nah nah nah nah   
Nah nah nah nah  
Nah nah nah oohhh_

Oh,i wake up  
Put on my makeup  
Pick up the phone  
Nobody's home  
And i need to break out  
Give me some takeout  
Stand inside a crowd  
I wanna scream aloud

Oh,i need to wake up  
Put on my makeup  
Pick up the phone  
Nobody's home  
And i need to break out  
Give me some takeout  
Stand inside a crowd  
I wanna scream aloud

I need to break out!  
You're ok you're alright  
Allright, you're okay, it's okay,  
You're all right, whoa,  
We'll be alright,   
We'll be alright

Tomorrow's just another day  
Another way  
To spend my day

The crowd roared as Jude finished the song, SME came behind her, they all linked hands and bowed.

"Thank you Dave for having us!" Jude said into the microphone catching her breath.

Tommy sat in his living room, watching the show. He felt his heart sank as he realized his plan, even though it was what he had dreaded most, was actually working. Jude was going to move on from him, despite his wishes of being with her and them being happy together. He was going back to Canada, he was going to win back Jude Harrison. His Jude.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, Jude and Sadie said their byes to their mother as they boarded the airplane to Spain. Just as Jude and Sadie's airplane was departing, Tommy's was just arriving. The plane ride was smooth for the both of them. Jude and Sadie both slept through most of the plane ride, Sadie just curled up in a blanket in her seat, and Jude the same way but with her head phones in.

Sadie and Jude didn't arrive in Spain until the morning after. They took a cab to Maracas Bay, where their small white beach house was. Jude walked in and had immediately loved it all. The walls were white, but had one big picture on each wall, more like paintings, mostly of either mountains or the beach. The floor had cool red tiles, and the house had already been furnished. The main window was right behind the porch, the front of the house was facing the town and the back porch was facing the beach. The back porch immediately became Jude's favorite part of the house. There was a handcrafted rocking chair with a small table beside it. At the far end of the porch was what looked like an old Spanish guitar. Jude walked over to it and held it in her hands, she played a few chords, realizing it was out of tune. She quickly tuned it and strummed again, it sounded even better than any Fender she had ever played on.

Jude breathed in the sights and sounds surrounding her. The smell of the ocean filled her lungs, along with the laughs of the tourists and civilians that she could still hear despite being off at least a mile away from the area the tourists mainly stay around. Sadie sat down next to her sister and just smiled. Jude smiled back.

"I already love it here Sades, how will I ever return home?" Jude asked sarcastically.

"Oh but we will have to in the end. But I knew you would love it here," Sadie said getting up from the back porch railing. "We need food, I'm going to go into town and pick up some food, you are going to taste real Spanish food,"

Sadie grabbed her purse and walked out the door. Jude sat there for a few moments strumming the guitar while looking out into the deep beautiful azul ocean that seemed to have stretched for miles.

_I'm really getting over you Quincy..._

Tommy walked back into his old apartment, the movers had already furnished it all completely. But that was the least of Tommy's worries. He came to check and make sure his stuff was the way he had wanted it, and it was. Tommy closed the door, locked it, and then walked back down to the parking lot, got into his viper, and drove off high speed to G Major.

Kwest was recording some beats for Jay when Tommy walked in through the main doors when every studio worker turned, gaped, gasped, and then hid their faces and got back to work. Tommy gave them all a clueless expression before spotting Georgia pouring herself some coffee and he immediately walked over to her.

"Georgia!" Tommy said while still making his way over to her. Georgia nearly dropped the mug, but instead placed it on the counter, quickly changing her expression.

"What are you doing here Tom?" Georgia asked, her hand on her hip.

"Where's Jude?" Tommy questioned, his eyes looking in every direction except at Georgia.

"She's gone," Georgia said, without one hint of sympathy in her voice.

"What?" Tommy asked immediately blown away by those two simple words.

_She's gone? She can't be gone, she had just gotten back..._

"What do you mean gone?" Tommy asked again his thoughts coming through his mouth just as they were coming into his mind.

"She's not here, she took a leave of absence, she needed a break, a cooling period," Georgia answered still not sign of pity in her voice.

"Do you know where she is?" Tommy asked, immediately getting his phone out to book another flight reservation.

"You actually think I'm going to tell you where she is after all you put her through?" Georgia said with a sarcastic tone and a laugh.

Tommy looked at Georgia, his face filled with bewilderment. Kwest was right. Everyone there knew why Jude left. They had all seen the heartbreak on her face, in her eyes. They all heard her pain in her voice when she recorded a song. Tommy lost Jude once again even before he actually had her. Georgia continued to stare at him as if he were just a little boy trapped in their game.

"Tom, I'm sorry you came back to a Judeless studio. But you have no one to blame but yourself for her leaving. She needed to get away, I'm not going to give you sympathy or empathy here. All I'm going to give you is your job back. We have just signed three new artists who all know Jude well, you are in charge of producing their albums," Georgia said while grabbing her mug.

"Wait, why are you setting me up with three artists who will probably rip my head off!" Tommy asked already afraid, yes Tom Quincy afraid, of going into a studio filled with Jude's close friends.

"Because maybe they could help you see some things more clearly," Georgia said walking off into her office.

Jude and Sadie both have already been in Spain for a week. Jude had been playing around on the Spanish guitar with a melody that she was still trying to think lyrics up for. Sadie was cooking up dinner, humming to herself. Everything about Spain took her mind off all the troubles of hers back home. But she still yearned for Tommy, to her his voice, see his eyes, feel his touch. Sadie knew all of this, she could see it, she could hear it in Jude's music. Despite being mostly like her mother, Sadie inherited her father's musical ear.

"Jude! La comida!" Sadie yelled. In translation, Sadie yelled _the food_ to Jude in Spanish. If the two of them were going to be in Spain for a while, Jude had mind as well learn some Spanish.

"Muchas gracias," Jude thanked her, she was learning slowly how to speak the native language.

"Muy bien, muy bien," Sadie added complimenting Jude on her simple phrase. Jude smiled, saying two words in Spanish to her was a big accomplishment.

"Vamos a ir la playa manana," Sadie stated. Sadie had a habit of mixing Spanish and English in her dialogue whenever she was in Spain.

"Don't we go to the beach everyday though? It's right behind the house," Jude mentioned, she could understand it well, she just couldn't speak it as well as she heard it.

"Hmm, that's true. Let's go to this one coffee house in town, it's really small and it has this intimate vibe to it, perfect for any artist, musician, or anyone who is creative," Sadie offered. Jude nodded while grabbing the tortillas and eating it with the rice and beans.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: HELLO! Sorry if this chapter is short, I'm still building up all the suspense for a certain event about to take place soon in the story that I hope you all enjoy! Please keep reading and reviewing for me, all the reviews give me hope and encourage me to write more in this story! Love you all and thanks for reading!

* * *

Tommy was in the studio with Nate, working on one of his songs. Tommy never mentioned Jude around Riley, Jay, or Nate in fear of being interrogated. Tommy was mixing the last song of Nate's when Riley walked in. 

"How come you don't talk about Jude, Tom?" Riley asked leaning against the door frame.

"Because there is nothing to say really, she's just my client," Tommy replied sliding one of the buttons up a few notches.

"That's b.s. you know it is, we all know it is," Riley said grabbing a chair and sitting down next to him.

"I don't know what Jude told you, but it really isn't any of your business," Tommy said still focusing on mixing Nate's track.

"You are so full of it. Jude didn't tell us anything," Riley stated.

"What? Then how did you-" Tommy was cut off.

"Know? I didn't know anything happened between you two, now I do, all I asked is why you don't talk about her. Now I know why," Riley said getting up from the chair and pushing it back in as she walked out of the studio and into the kitchen where Nate and Jay were.

"So?" Jay asked.

"Yup," Riley said.

"Really?" Nate asked.

"Mhmm," Riley nodded.

"Something happened?" Jay asked.

"Something, don't know exactly what," Riley added sitting down while eating a donut.

Tommy finished mixing the track as he walked into the studio, acoustic guitar in hand. It was time he'd get his emotions out through his music. Ever since Tommy had found out Jude left, he had asked Kwest everyday if she had called or anything, and everyday Kwest gave the same answer, no.

(Call Me, Call me from Cowboy Bebop)

I close my eyes and I keep seeing things

Rainbow waterfalls

Sunny liquid dreams

Confusion creeps inside me raining doubt

Gotta get to you

But I don't know how

Call me call me

Let me know it's alright

Call me call me

Don't you think it's 'bout time

Please won't you call and

Ease my mind

Reasons for me to find you

Peace of mind

What can I do

To get me to you

I had your number quite some time ago

Back when we were young

But I had to grow

Ten thousand years I've searched it seems and now

Gotta get to you

Won't you tell me how

Call me call me

Let me know you are there

Call me call me

I wanna know you still care

Come on now won't you

Ease my mind

Reasons for me to find you

Peace of mind

What can I do

To get me to you

Come on now won't you

Ease my mind

Reasons for me to find you

Peace of mind

Reasons for livin my life

Ease my mind

Reasons for me to know you

Peace of mind

What can I do

To get me to you

Riley and Nate stood behind the window with Kwest at the soundboard listening to the track. They were blown away by Tommy's song. They both knew exactly who it was about, Tommy and Jude were G Major's constant talk around the studio. Tommy sang the song with all his heart, as he did with every song that was about Jude. Just as Tommy finished, Riley's phone began to rang, she looked at the number, clearly not recognizing it at all and walked outside and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hola Riley! Como estas? Bein, verdad?" A familiar voice said in an upbeat tone.

"Uh, no hablo espanol?" Riley said with a bewildered look on her face.

The voice just laughed, "Do you know how contradictive that statement actually is? I mean you're saying you don't speak spanish when you just spoke spanish,"

Riley immediately recognized the voice to be Jude's and nearly screamed.

"Jude! Oh my god how are you!" Riley nearly shouted into the phone.

"I'm good, you?" Jude asked.

"I'm good, now signed with G Major," Riley said, Jude immediately jumped to another topic at the sound of that.

"In that case, TELL EVERYONE I SAID HI!" Jude shouted into the phone.

Riley turned to everyone in studio and shouted what Jude requested, obviously Tommy had heard this and ran out of studio A towards Riley. His face had shock written all over it.

"Oh hey Tommy, great song by the way," Riley said, Jude heard Riley's last sentence and froze at the name she said.

"Riley, did you just say Tommy?" Jude asked.

"Yeah why? Wanna talk to him?" Riley asked. Jude just hung up the phone.

Tommy was back in Canada. Tommy had come back just as Jude had left. Jude immediately grabbed her guitar and walked down to the beach and sat on a bench. She needed to get away from the house, and she knew the one place that would calm her nerves was the secluded area of the beach she had bought.

"Riley? Were you just talking to Jude?" Tommy asked, his voice nearly quivering.

"Yeah, but I think she either lost connection or hung up on me. That sucks, I'll just have to wait and see if she calls me back, her number was blocked," Riley said stuffing the phone back in her pocket.

"The number was blocked?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, that's also another weird thing. I should be able to get numbers from all over Canada and North America, I guess Jude is in another country then," Riley said grabbing her guitar and walking over to Studio B.

_Another country? Jude...where are you?_


	15. Chapter 15

Jude strummed the guitar down at the beach coming up with a new melody. She had written several songs there in Spain, none that she had thought had real substance to go on her album though. She played several chords, but the words just couldn't come out of her mouth the way they had used to. Sadie stood from afar watching her sister strum away on her Spanish guitar, just looking out at the ocean. Sadie knew the reason Jude had run off was because Tommy was back, Victoria had called her earlier that day that Tommy came back. Sadie walked down to where Jude was. Sadie placed a hand on Jude's shoulder, which had made Jude jump a little until she realized it was Sadie.

"You ready to go to the cafe today?" Sadie asked, concern dripping from her voice.

"Yeah, let me just put the guitar away," Jude said walking back up the trail with Sadie.

They both arrived at the cafe and took a seat at a small booth. Jude took in the surroundings. There was an attractive hispanic man on the small stage playing the flamenco guitar. Jude watched him, memorized by his every move with the guitar. The sounds that were coming from the two were pure magic, pure emotion, she hadn't heard such passionate playing in a long time. The young man must have been hispanic and another nationality, he had the purest green eyes Jude had seen. After Sadie and Jude had been given their drinks, and the man got down from the stage and another person had taken place up on stage, Jude decided to stop him.

"Hey! Tu hablas ingles?" Jude asked, hoping he'd say yes. She had asked if he spoke English.

"Yeah, I'm Miguel, and you are?" Miguel asked, he had a gorgeous smile. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt and jeans. Not something she was already used to seeing being worn by the natives.

"I'm, Jude Harrison. I'm not from around here," Miguel interrupted her.

"Yeah, because your red hair and lovely sea blue eyes didn't give it away," Miguel still smiled at her, something about her gave him the impression she was hiding something from the world.

"Well, thank you, but I just wanted to say your flamenco guitar was really beautiful. I haven't heard music played so well in a while, it was really nice to hear something like that again," Jude said with a smile.

"Muchas gracias senorita. Are you also a musician? Because your name sounds so familar," Miguel asked, he just had to ask to make sure his suspicions were on target.

"Um, yeah, I'm from Canada, I won this contest and I guess I'm famous. Why do you ask?" Jude replied.

"Well my uncle is also a musician, and he's always talking about the music from North America, and he mentioned you," Miguel answered.

"Whoa, really? I didn't know I was recognized world wide," Jude said taken aback.

"Well, my uncle is in the music business world wide, he heard about you, said your music was really mature for your age," Miguel said.

"Really? That's so weird, do you want to have a drink with my sister and I? We could all talk about this more inside," Jude said inviting him in.

"Sure, I have a lot of time on my hands," Miguel said as he sat down with Sadie and Jude.

A month passed since Jude had called Riley. Jude decided to not call anyone besides her mom while she was gone. Jude and Miguel became good friends, but it was Sadie and Miguel who ended up falling for each other. Jude thought the two together were cute, but Miguel and Sadie both made it known that Sadie was here only temporary. Jude and Miguel would have jam sessions together while Sadie would watch and dance to the music sometimes, whenever this started Miguel would stop and Jude would take over so Miguel could dance with her. The morning after one of the jam sessions, Sadie was making eggs when Jude came out from her room with one sentence.

"I think it's time we go back Sades," Jude said running her fingers through her hair.

"What? You sure? You ready to go back?" Sadie asked placing the plate of eggs on the table.

"Yeah, I think it's time I faced it all again, plus I got some serious recording to get done," Jude said with a smile while grabbing a fork and helping herself to some eggs.

"Alright, well, I guess I'll have to tell Miguel. I'm really going to miss him though," Sadie asked.

Just then Miguel walked inside, he was practically family so he could come over whenever he wanted. He had a big smile on his face, but Sadie just had an expressionless look.

"What's wrong?" Miguel asked.

"We're going back to Toronto at the end of the week," Sadie said.

"Oh, well, I guess that sort of makes my news somewhat good," Miguel said wrapping his arms around Sadie.

"What news?" Jude asked now suddenly curious.

"My uncle is taking me with him to join him at Arista records in America," Miguel said with some excitement and some disappointment.

"That's great Miguel!" Jude said hugging him, but then looked at Sadie and thought she should give them some time alone.

"Well, that's great Miguel. But what about us?" Sadie asked.

"I really like you Sadie, but even though I am going to be closer to you even when you go back, I'm still unsure of how this will work. I could always visit every month most likely, but I'm not sure if that would be enough for us," Miguel said grabbing Sadie's hand and kissing it.

"I understand Miguel, but I really am going to miss you," Sadie said hugging him.

"Me too Sadie, I'm going to miss you too," Miguel said holding her against him tightly.

The week went by quickly, that Saturday afternoon Tommy was in his apartment writing the lyrics to his last song on his solo album. He knew since it had been several years since he had been in the spotlight, he should make the album special, and so he made the album nearly twenty tracks long. He was still a bit iffy on the lyrics to the song, but other than that, he was pretty much done with it.


	16. Chapter 16

Jude and Sadie arrived in Toronto around four in the afternoon, sleeping as soon as they had reached home. Both girls were exhausted, tan, and glowed of relaxation from the warm European lands of Spain. Jude had written several songs while in Spain, all just dying to be recorded in the studio. And then Jude woke up. The studio, Tommy was back, does that mean he's her producer again?

That Monday, Jude had woken up a little late, but prepared herself for the day ahead of herself. No one had a clue when Jude would be back, and so Jude was hoping she could surprise them all when she showed up. Jude grabbed her guitar, her notebook, and her keys and was off to G Major. She saw the famous blue viper and parked right next to it. Jude stared at the car for a moment, before inhaling a long breath, and pushing the door open. EJ immediately saw Jude and hugged her until Jude could barely breathe.

"EJ, please….I can't breathe," Jude managed to squeak out before EJ finally let go of Jude. It wasn't long before everyone else had realized Jude was back.

"Jude! Welcome back!" Georgia exclaimed embracing Jude also. Kwest followed, as did Nate, Jay, and Riley and all the other people she considered family. Tommy appeared leaning against the wall of the hallway. He stood there, secluding himself from the large group. Jude stared at Tommy, took a deep breath and just walked past him to get to her studio. Not a hello, nothing, just a quick stare and then a brisk walk to her studio. Everyone stared Tommy in shock to what had happened. Kwest patted Tommy on the shoulder and then followed Jude since at the moment he was her main producer.

"So Jude, how was your trip? Where did you even go?" Kwest asked eager to know.

"Shouldn't I be asking when Tommy came back? I leave and he's still gone and now I called back about a month ago and hear he's back all of a sudden? Did he even know I left when he came back?" Jude asked, she was obviously annoyed with his presence.

"He came back Jude, because he wanted to talk to you. But when he did get back, it was the day after you left to who knows where. All we knew is that you decided to take some time off to get everything under control since you've been so worked lately. Tommy was upset that you left, but as usual, you know Tom, he threw himself into work and came out with almost twenty songs for his solo album," Kwest said updating Jude on what was going on.

"Well that's all peachy for Tommy. I hope he has a good solo career," Jude said turning away and started to mess around with the sound board.

"Jude, you should know, that Tommy wanted to try and get a hold of you. He didn't mean to hurt you," Kwest said trying to get Jude to understand.

"Thanks Kwest, but Tommy's a big boy with a mouth of his own. And I hope he wises up and realizes he needs to use his brain too if he wants to make it up to me," Jude said walking over to her guitar case and pulling out her guitar along with her notebook.

"Yeah, you're right. Just don't expect him to come around anytime soon. He's probably going through shock therapy to realize you're back," Kwest said getting on the head phones as Jude stood behind the window guitar in hand and ready to record some new tracks.

Tommy walked into the studio just before Jude was about to record. Jude looked at him and then turned her head away while Tommy's eyes remained on her. Two months since the last time he had seen her, and yet she looked even more beautiful than ever. Peace and rejuvenation entered the air around her now, yet a sadness still followed her. Tommy's eyes began to glaze over as if he were high, until Kwest finally broke him out of his trance.

"Tom? You wanted something?" Kwest asked. Jude looked up to see if she could find out what was transpiring between the two.

"Yeah, um, could you give me and Jude a minute here? Alone?" Tommy asked, Kwest was taken aback at how fast Tommy wanted to fix it all, so he just nodded and walked out.

Jude realized what was going on and just decided to get it over with. Jude walked over to the chair next to the soundboard and sat in it. Tommy took a seat on the couch and placed his head in his hands for a moment.

"Tommy?" Jude finally said trying to break the silence between the two. Tension filled the once tranquil air between the two. If you had been a stranger you would have thought the two were together and going through the beginning stages of a break up. Tommy finally looked up, exhaled, and then started to try and let his words out.

"You look good Jude, how are you?" Tommy asked. He had no idea why he had asked one of the most idiotic questions first, but it was all he could think of at the time.

A vein felt like it was pulsing near Jude's temple, her eyes grew from a warm blue, to a fiery flame blue. Tommy saw this quick change and had immediately regretted his first sentence to her in two months. Tommy prepared himself for a great tongue lashing that he was sure to await him.

"How have I been Tom? That's all you can say after all you had put me through? You-you-you kiss me, nearly admit to me that you have feelings for me, RUN AWAY AND LEAVE, BREAK MY HEART AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS 'HOW ARE YOU'?" Jude yelled at him.

Tommy focused his sight on the wooden legs of the coffee table that was separating Jude and himself. He knew he was wrong, it was dumb of him to have left, and that he pulled the worst sentence for this situation out at the most wrong time.

"Aren't you going to defend yourself at all?" Jude said lowering her voice.

"What's to defend? I am pathetic, I'm stupid, I've done some of the worst things anyone could ever do to you. I wanted to apologize, I wanted to say I was sorry, which I still am and I will understand if you never forgive me, I wanted to work this out. I saw your performance on the Letterman Show Jude. I was speechless. So I left the day after, only to find out that you were gone without any note of returning or where you had gone," Tommy said standing up, he spilled his plans to her, all that was left for him to do is let Jude speak her mind and ask any questions that she wanted answers to.

"I wonder who's fault that is that I left. I left because I couldn't take the studio anymore! All the memories of us here together, making great music, sharing great laughs. What did you think I'd do? Just act like nothing was going on when instead my heart slowly broke while reading your pitiful goodbye letter! I sobbed all night that night! OH and another thing! I heard your damn song on the radio!" Jude yelled at him. At the sound of that last sentence Tommy looked into her eyes to see tears glistening in her eyes.

"Who was the song about Tommy? Portia? Sadie! Damn it WHO!" Jude asked loudly, her sobs breaking in as she tried to stifle them as best she could.

Tommy kept his eyes looking into hers. He couldn't hide it anymore, he had to let her know who the song was about, he knew deep down she knew it was about her. But she wanted to hear it from him, she needed to hear him say the words, she wanted to hear the words come out sweetly from his lips.

"That song was about...you," Tommy said in a near whisper.

Jude lifted her head to stare at him. How could he just come right out and admit that. She knew what his answer would be. And it had just angered her more that he made a song about her, of all songs, his first single on his first solo album.

"Oh, right. I'll believe those damn lyrics when I hear your excuse for leaving. You say 'I will always love you' in that damn song, if that's so flippin true then WHY! WHY DID YOU LEAVE!" Jude shouted covering her face as a fresh new set of tears streamed down her face.

"My excuses for leaving aren't enough. I left because I knew I would hurt you. I knew that I would bring you heart ache unlike any other person is possible to do. So I thought leaving would just prevent that, when instead it caused your heart to break even worse, that's why I wrote the song. To let you know that I missed you, that you make me a different person, that no matter what...I will always love you," Tommy said rubbing his forehead.

"I can't do this Quincy. I'm not going to let myself to fall for you all over again," Jude said as she grabbed her stuff and just walked out of the studio, out of G Major.

Tommy sat back down on the couch, a stinging sensation came to his eyes, and he knew they were tears. He didn't know how he was going to win Jude over. He knew he screwed up big time. Tommy began to understand that it was going to take time to win back Jude's trust. So he was now back to square one, acquaintances.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: JUST TO BE CLEAR ABOUT THIS NEXT SCENE! This next scene has been inspired by Jasminiece's "Blondes Have More Fun". Without her wonderful writing I wouldn't have come up with this scene on my own. Just thought I'd make that clear and give Jasminiece the credit that she deserves.

* * *

A week later, Jude walked into G Major with a big smile on her face. Kwest looked at her as if she were crazy until she had finally walked into her studio and announced it to him what had happened. 

"Miguel is coming here to write a song with me!" Jude announced excitedly.

"Who's Miguel?" Tommy asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Miguel is a very good friend of mine from Spain. Not to mention, he's an awesome guitar player!" Jude said when Kwest finally remembered.

"Oh yeah! I remember you mentioning him when you got back! Sadie's really hot ex boyfriend," Kwest said with a slight sarcastic tone.

"Yes, but he's like another Jamie to me, and yes! I'm so happy he's coming! He's been really busy playing guitar with his uncle so he hasn't really had much time to talk and stuff," Jude mentioned flipping open her cell phone to show them pictures.

"Oh, sure he's not YOUR boyfriend?" Kwest asked jokingly.

Jude playfully punched him in the arm, "Haha, very funny, but no, he and Sadie are the love birds, not me and him."

"Hmm, so, what did you do in Spain?" Tommy asked drinking his coffee.

"Well, I just basically relaxed. Went to the cafe about once a week, wrote a few songs, swam, just a lot of relaxing," Jude said sitting back in the couch.

"Jeez, you sound like a retired woman," Tommy said sitting down next to her.

"You should talk, what did you do while you were gone?" Kwest asked, immediately regretting asking the question. No one had ever asked Tommy that while Jude was around, and tension had filled the air yet again.

"Forget I said a thing," Kwest said walking out of the studio before their looks became those of a murderer's.

Jude got up and decided she'd try and work on a song while Tommy had decided to sit over near the sound board.

"So..." the two had said at the same time.

"Tommy?" Jude said wanting to ask something.

"Yeah Jude?" Tommy replied.

"What did you do while you were away?" Jude asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Nothing really, just...kept to myself," Tommy answered messing with some of the switches on the sound board.

Jude looked at him with a disbelieving look and then returned to her song. Silence filled the air until Kwest came back in wanting to tell a joke. Kwest knocked at the door.

"COME IN!" Both shouted in desperation.

"Whoa, yeah, so wanna hear a joke?" Kwest offered.

"PLEASE!" The two shouted with more desperation.

"On second thought...I think you two need some time apart. Jude let's go into the kitchen while we leave Q here alone with the soundboard," Kwest said grabbing Jude by the arm and pulling her away.

"Cut the air with a knife as if it were cake, jeez Jude what is going on in there?" Kwest asked as Jude hopped on to the counter.

"Nothing, it just got, really weird. Things have always been weird between me and Tommy since I got back," Jude answered grabbing a muffin and munching on it.

"You guys still haven't really cleared the air?" Kwest asked.

"No, this is me and Tommy we're talking about, nothing will ever be cleared, because once something is, he screws it up again and I'm left to get picked up off the floor," Jude explained eating another piece of the muffin.

"I don't know what to say anymore. You two are like a never ending train wreck," Kwest said grabbing a cookie and walking off to Jude's studio where Tommy was.

Tommy had the headphones on, he was mixing one of his songs for his solo album. He had the music up on full blast so he couldn't hear when Kwest had walked in with the bag of cookies and coffee. His brows were furrowed and his eyes focused on trying to get the sound right. Kwest sat down next to him, Tommy not even noticing Kwest was there, until Kwest threw a cookie at him.

"Not cool Kwest," Tommy said handing Kwest the thrown cookie.

"Yeah, well, neither is the cake thick tension between you and Jude," Kwest said.

"I don't know what you want me to do, I don't know what she wants me to do. We can't be alone in the same room together without the topic of "us" coming up. I want to talk about it, I want her to forgive me, but I just want to know how long it will take," Tommy said, Jude was listening to all of this.

Jude wasn't sure how she felt about Tommy anymore. She knew she wanted to forgive him, but she couldn't find a reason why she should. He broke her heart so many times that she was just too afraid to trust him again to do so. But she had no idea how to tell him that.

"Kwest, I need some time alone with Tommy," Jude said walking inside her studio.

Kwest just nodded and walked out, grinning at Tommy behind Jude's back.

Tommy had just finished mixing the song and had it playing on repeat in the headphones, wanting to make sure he had it mixed just right. Tommy turned around to face Jude, she stood in the middle of the room, she began to pace the floor.

"Did you want to talk Jude?" Tommy asked, removing the head phones that hung around his neck.

"Why do you care so much?" Jude asked.

"What?"

"You heard me, why do you want me to forgive you so badly?"

"Because I care about you Jude, I didn't mean to hurt you the way I did,"

"Oh that's something I haven't heard before,"

"Is this what you wanted to do? To just put down every word that I say!"

"No! I want the truth! I want to tell you all that you put me through! All the times you broke my heart! How badly I just want to hate you and wish you would leave!"

"You want to know why I left? I left because I don't deserve you. I don't deserve your love at all. I so badly just want to be with you, and take away your pain. But everytime I tried to be that guy, I ended up doing the opposite! I'm sorry Jude, I'm so sorry for all that I've done,"

Jude walked up to Tommy and made her lips crash on to his. Tommy reacted by pulling her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist as Jude wrapped her arms around his neck. A kiss that would have been filled with love and passion was filled with sorrow, heartbreak, and tears. Jude continued to deepen the negatively tainted kiss, sending him each and every emotion that he caused her to pass from her lips, her tongue, to his lips and his tongue. Tommy felt her pain, he felt her emotions, and he tried to make them up by sending her his emotions, but they were still masked by Jude's. The kiss overall was bittersweet. It ended on a note that gave Tommy the slimmest chance of hope on reconciling what he had with Jude. Jude ended the kiss in a gently sad way. She pulled away and leaned her forehead against his. She breathed in, and when she exhaled, she looked Tommy in the eyes.

"That's why Tommy...I can't stop loving you as much as I tried...as much as I separated myself from you...I found myself slowly coming back..." Jude said exasperated.

"You haven't felt my side,"

Tommy grabbed Jude back to him and did the same she had. He took her lips into his and wrapped her in his arms. Every type of ecstasy imaginable filled Jude's heart and bones as Tommy deepened his kiss with her. Jude felt the yearning for Tommy the way Tommy felt his longing for Jude when they were apart for those two months. Jude felt his love for her with every deepening of the kiss that Tommy sent. Jude felt warm for the first time in a while, she felt a place in her heart burn with such a flame with a shade that could only be called a white blue. Tommy entered his tongue into her mouth, he kissed her tenderly, being sure to be careful the way he got his message across to her. Tommy ended the kiss with a feeling of yearning, a feeling of everything being unfinished. Which is exactly how Tommy felt about Jude, he felt unfinished with her.

"That was just a picture of all the emotions you give me girl," Tommy said breathless as he walked out of the studio and closed the door behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

"That was just a picture of all the emotions you give me girl," Tommy said breathless as he walked out of the studio and closed the door behind him.

Jude sat down in the chair in front of the soundboard. What had just happened? What was she supposed to do? Tommy loves her. That was for sure at least, despite all he caused her, despite all the feelings Jude just made Tommy feel, he still loved her. Jude ran her fingers through her hair, and then she spotted the headphones on the soundboard. She knew it was Tommy's album, and she hadn't heard a single song from it besides the one that was on the radio that night. Jude picked up the headphones and placed them on her ears. She listened to the lyrics closely, never wanting to miss a single word or note of the song.

_I am selfish...I am wrong...I am right...I swear I'm right...I swear I knew it all along_

_And I am flawed...But I am cleaning up so well...I am seeing in me now the things ...you swore you saw yourself_...

Jude continued to listen to the song, the corners of her lips turning up just as the words sang in the air through the song. Jude turned around as she placed the headphones down on the sound board. She understood how she and Tommy couldn't become anything publicly for another few months, but she knew she could at least get Tommy and let him know everything is alright. Jude walked out of her studio and into the kitchen where she found Kwest trying to stuff ten Ritz crackers in his mouth while Tommy just looked at Kwest like he was a lunatic.

"Tommy, can I talk to you?" Jude asked, as Tommy just nodded and followed. Georgia came up behind a Ritz cracker mouth filled Kwest.

"What's up with those two?" Georgia asked nodding towards Jude and Tommy. Kwest just shrugged trying to swallow all of the crackers.

Once Kwest had finally finished the remaining crackers in his mouth he still just shrugged while grabbing a juice box to get rid of the salty wheat taste sure to last in his mouth.

Jude was holding Tommy's hand as she sat down on the couch, Tommy just stared at Jude with a puzzled look. Tommy looked into Jude's eyes, the same as that just a few minutes before held anger, sorrow, and pain, now held contentment and warmth. Jude saw the bewilderment in Tommy's eyes, but she was still trying to come up with words to explain herself.

"I heard the song," Jude said looking away.

"What song?" Tommy asked, still confused about everything.

"The one you just finished mixing," Jude said, her eyes still focused on the floor.

Tommy looked to the soundboard, and then back at Jude. Those were his thoughts on how he felt about his own actions during the past 2 years. Those words were like a letter to Jude of his realizations on what he had done to her. He squeezed her hand, hoping she'd feel that he was telling her he understood through his silence.

"I don't know what to say Tommy," Jude said, clearly just as confused about how she felt towards him.

"Look, Jude, you don't have to say anything, take as much time as you need. Just know that...that I love you," Tommy said, he finally said those three simply spelt words, yet those three words symbolized something so complicated that not even the one who is in the middle of it all can comprehend what is going on.

"Tommy, I-"

"Jude, it's alright, just as long as I know we are, ok? I want you to take as much time to figure out what it is you want, what it is that will make you happy alright?" Tommy assured Jude, he knew deep down that Jude still had some feelings for him, but he wanted her to make sure that she wanted to be with him before jumping into anything else.

Tommy walked out of the studio and to the back alley to get some fresh air, while Jude just let her head fall into her lap. Frustration took over her mind, she wanted to just yell and scream, she needed to get this whole mess out of her system. She felt it clogging her insides like it was new freshly made mud. And then she knew she had it. She had something to write about, something with real substance. Something that would actually mean something, she hadn't written a song in about a month or two that she felt was worth something until now, when she felt the wave of creativity wash over her. She grabbed her guitar and notebook and pen and immediately started to jot down things that came to mind.

(Things I'll Never Say - Avril Lavigne)

_"I'm tugging at my hair_

_I'm pulling at my clothes_

_I'm trying to keep my cool_

_I know it shows_

_I'm staring at my feet_

_My cheeks are turning red_

_I'm searching for the words inside my _mind?"

"No, that word won't work...GOT IT!" Jude thought as she scribbled out the last word and then rewrote it.

_I'm searching for the words inside my head._

_"(Cause) I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it_

_Yeah"_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I wanna _take you away?

"Ahhh! no! Alright, ok, I'm getting it," Jude thought to herself rewriting that last line.

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I wanna blow you...away_

The rest of the song just flowed from Jude's mind, down her arm, through to her hands, and into the pen as it made the words appear on the paper. Her fingers itched with ideas of chords to use as she strummed the melody. Tommy decided he needed a break and started to take a walk around town. He tried to brush off what had just taken place inside the studio, but he knew he couldn't, that's what happened the first time and this is where it had gotten both Jude and himself.


	19. Chapter 19

Jude finished the song, and played it through, she had made sure the studio was locked that way no one could bug her, several times she heard a knock and a "Jude?" from either Georgia, Kwest, or EJ, but she hadn't bothered to answer back. Even when Tommy had arrived back, Jude wouldn't open the door. All she would do was just hammer a chord on the acoustic guitar and they all had gotten the point. The song was solid, it was perfect, she knew it. This was going to be on her album, and she knew it was going to take over. She felt it, she didn't want to be conceited or too sure of herself, but she felt it in the deep marrow of her bones that this song was going to make her album memorable.

The door finally opened, and out came a bubbly, content, and smiley Jude Harrison. "It's done,"

"What's done?" Kwest asked, eating a sandwich.

"The song," Jude simply answered pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"You were working on a song the whole time in there?" Tommy asked with a look of 'I don't believe this' on his face.

"Yep, it's great, I nailed it, I know I did," Jude said handing Tommy the CD labeled "Things I'll Never Say".

"You already recorded it and mixed it and everything?" Kwest asked in awe.

"Yeah, I felt like I had bathed in a shower of inspiration, and so I decided to work until it was gone...so now I guess it is," Jude said with a grin.

"Well that is great, you have how many songs done now?" Georgia asked as she walked around and stood next to Jude.

"I have 6 recorded, I'm about half way done," Jude grinned, she looked so happy, so free, so much like that Jude Tommy had fallen in love with, the Jude that blew Tommy away with her voice and personality.

Jude looked at her watch and her eyes widened at the time. It was 1:00AM, and Jude had started writing the song at 2:00PM.

"Guys! Why didn't you tell me what time it was!" Jude exclaimed running into her studio to grab her stuff.

"We did! But everytime we would knock on the door you would hammer on the guitar!" Kwest said in defense.

"Ugh! Well, hey I got to go before my mom kills me for staying here so late," Jude said hugging everyone and running to her car.

Tommy watched her run, her red hair flapping behind her, and her scent drifting in the air. He missed her so much, a small smile played across his face as he just turned back around to pour himself some more coffee.

"Q, what's with the coffee? It is one in the morning, we are not working anymore," Kwest said grabbing his coat and car keys.

"Oh, right, alright, I'll close up, you go ahead," Tommy said sipping more of the coffee.

Kwest looked at Tommy as if he were crazy, why would Tommy stay behind? He was usually always the first one to leave. Kwest left waving to everyone, just as everyone left also. Tommy stayed behind, he grabbed the CD that Jude gave him and walked into the studio and started it. The first verse started, her voice brought a smile to Tommy's face as the chorus started.

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I wanna blow you... away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down_

_On one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess, I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

The chorus had Tommy slightly confused, who were these lyrics about? Could they really be about him? While he listened to the chorus, his face sending signals of confusion, the second verse started.

_It don't do me any good_

_It's just a waste of time_

_What use is it to you_

_What's on my mind_

_If it ain't coming out_

_We're not going anywhere_

_So why can't I just tell you that I care_

Jude cared...did Jude really care about Tommy the way he cared for her? Does Jude really actually love Tommy? As the song came to an end, all realization had hit Tommy, these were her secrets, these were the thoughts deep inside her soul that she didn't want to let out, until now. She was still in utter confusement towards what she wanted from Tommy, what was best for her, but she knew that deep down, she loved him. Tommy smiled at this realization, he had a chance with Jude. There was still half a year until Jude would be legal enough to be his. To be in his arms, to feel his lips caress hers, to be able to share with the world the love they had contained for each other. Tommy grabbed the CD and locked up everything at G Major and drove to his apartment, only to sleep in a slumber filled with dreams of his Jude.

Sadie was sitting on the couch at one in the morning watching TV and eating rocky road ice cream. She had been like this ever since the two had arrived back from Spain. Jude knew what it was, it was more than what Sadie was letting on, Sadie had felt more for Miguel than she had told anyone, Jude could see it in Sadie's eyes. Jude plopped down on the couch, grabbed the spoon from Sadie and helped herself to Sadie's ice cream.

"Jude, what are you doing?" Sadie asked an ice cream mouth filled Jude.

Jude swallowed the soon to be melted contents of her mouth and said "Eating your ice cream, not to mention...I have some good news,"

"Hmm, what's the news?" Sadie asked, her voice gave the hint that her mind was off some where far off.

"Miguel is coming tomorrow," Jude said simply walking into the kitchen and grabbing a brownie.

"What?" Sadie asked in astonishment. Sadie's eyes filled with hope and happiness at the sound of Miguel's name.

"Wow, I knew you really liked him, didn't know it was this much," Jude said sitting on the counter eating her brownie.

"No, it was just a temporary thing between me and Miguel," Sadie said, not even noticing that she allowed her smile to creep upon her lips.

"You are one of the worst liars when it comes to this subject Sades," Jude said while sipping a glass of milk.

Sadie just stared at Jude with a look of mock pain. The two girls just started to laugh. One because she had been discovered, she really did love Miguel and was excited that Miguel would be coming to visit. And Jude because she had never seen her sister so happy before and was just as happy as she was because she knew her sister deserved it.

"So what time is he coming?" Sadie asked in a tone of contentment.

"Hmm, in about nine hours from now, wanna pick him up with me at the airport?" Jude asked jumping off the counter and brushing her hands off from the brownie crumbs.

"Sure, we better get to sleep then, it's nearly 2 in the morning," Sadie said as she wrapped her arm around Jude's shoulder as they both walked up the stairs to their separate rooms. Each Harrison sister fell asleep that night, fell asleep in dreams of the ones they both had loved.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: hey guys! Sorry it took me longer than usual to post a new chapter, but we're getting near the end of the huge stack of chapters I've already prewritten, meaning that it might take longer for me to update this story, please bear with me on this and try and be patient. With two honors classes, newspaper, and yearbook that I gotta deal with there's also that small portion of maintaining a social life haha. But when i do have free time I'll write as much as I can, and please keep reviewing, it gives me the encouragement and inspiration I need to continue writing, well here's chapter 20, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Jude's alarm rang through, Sadie heard it, and decided to jump Jude in her sleep. Next thing to happen, Jude felt a huge weight on her stomach and found it hard to breathe. 

"SADIE!" Jude yelled pushing her sister off.

"Get up! We have an hour until Miguel's plane arrives and it takes 45 minutes to get there, and you haven't gotten ready at all," Sadie said, already fully dressed.

"Sadie, you've lived with me for 17 years, I don't take 30 minute showers, and it only takes 5 minutes for me to do my hair since it dries fast. Not to mention, Miguel still has to get his baggage, which adds at least 10 minutes. I have at most a half hour to get ready," Jude said getting up, grabbing a pair of jeans a random t-shirt, all her other clothes and locked herself in the bathroom.

Sadie just shrugged and walked out of her room and downstairs to make some breakfast. 20 minutes later, Jude walked down stairs with a minimal amount of make up on, her hair down and straightened, a pair of blue jeans, her converse, and a band tee shirt. Sadie had made a ham and cheese omelette which Jude was happy to eat. Jude grabbed a plate and helped herself while serving both Sadie and herself orange juice.

"We gotta hurry up and eat if we wanna get there in time," Sadie said already starting to eat her food just as Jude started. Jude practically shoved the omelette in her mouth and chugged down her orange juice, while Sadie still had a little over half her serving still on her plate.

"Well, that was down in about...4 minutes? Hurry up you got 6," Jude said grabbing her phone to check her messages and her purse.

5 minutes later Sadie had finished as Jude drove quickly to the airport, with Billy Talent blasting. Sadie had been rubbing her temples for the past 10 minutes, until Jude finally noticed and decided to change it to something more calming, as in Gavin Degraw.

"Thank you!" Sadie announced after taking two advil as Jude just laughed.

The two girls saw Miguel at the curb, quickly pulled in, he got inside the car, and the threesome drove off before anyone noticed that there were two rising stars in the car. Jude and Miguel dropped Sadie off at home while Jude and Miguel drove off to G Major to meet everyone.

Jude walked in with a smile on her face. Miguel was wearing a button up shirt with his shades on, his style was a lot like Tommy's when they had gone to Darius's party.

"Kwest!" Jude shouted as she left Miguel standing in the lobby.

"Yeah?" Kwest asked as he came out and saw the slightly tall attractive hispanic in the middle of the lobby.

"Kwest, this is Miguel, Miguel this is Kwest my engineer/producer," Jude said introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you," Miguel said shaking his hand in his spanish accent.

Tommy walked out of the studio and introduced himself to Miguel. Tommy looked him up and down, as if he were trying to see if he had a match against him. Jude noticed this and pulled Tommy away to talk to him.

"Uh, what was that?" Jude asked.

"What was what?" Tommy asked.

"The whole, looking him up and down thing, what was that?"

"I didn't look him up and down,"

"Whatever Quincy, do I hear jealousy in your voice?"

"Jealous? Of him?"

"Quincy, remember this, he's Sadie's," and with that Jude walked away to introduce Miguel to everyone else.

Tommy leaned against the door frame and watched Jude walk around introducing Miguel to everyone and giving him a tour of the studio. Tommy watched as a stitch of jealousy began to be threaded into his heart as he watched Miguel whisper a joke into her ear as she just laughed. Tommy's blue eyes seemed almost misty looking as he watched Jude smile because of the things Miguel said, he also watched how Miguel gave her a hug. Was Jude sure that Miguel was interested in Sadie? Was she sure that Miguel had feelings for only Sadie, or was there another girl in the picture? Jude brushed Miguel's arm off of her shoulder as she just looked up at Miguel with perplexity. Miguel and Jude walked into her studio as she just brushed off her thought of Miguel's last action. She grabbed her guitar and sat down on the couch.

"Alright, so for this song, I was thinking of it being a love song, and I wanted it to have a sort of Latin sound to it, I want to experiment with new sounds on this album and I thought that your guitar skills would fit perfectly into it," Jude said grabbing her notebook.

"Hmm, si, si, well then let's get started," Miguel said, his spanish accent dripping from his voice.

Jude sat on the couch and began to sing the chorus, Miguel had his guitar resting on his lap as he began to follow her voice with the chords of his guitar. His emotions were taken in by her voice and the way she sang.

_What is this? I can't be doing this..._

Sadie decided to go to the studio to see Miguel, she needed to see him. She needed to tell him how much she had missed him and how she regretted making their relationship just something temporary.

Jude continued to sing as Miguel just left his fingers doing the work on the guitar as he kept his eyes watching her's intently. Jude noticed this but kept singing.

_What am I supposed to do? What is he doing?_

Just as Sadie and Tommy reached the window to Jude's studio, Miguel moved his guitar and kissed Jude. Sadie turned to leave, as Tommy just kept watching. Not more than a second later Jude pushed Miguel off her, ready to slap him, before her attention brought Sadie's back to her eyes. Jude ran out of the studio trying to catch up with Sadie but Sadie was already long gone driving home by the time she had reached the entrance. Jude grabbed her keys out of her pocket and jammed it into the key hole of her car and before Tommy could even comprehend where Jude was, he heard the screeching of her tires as she drove off to catch up with Sadie. Jude got home and saw Sadie's green bug in the drive way. She turned off the car, and sat there for a moment. Intaking a deep breath, Jude pulled her keys out of the ignition and walked up to her house and opened the door.

The house was deadly silent, her mother was at work, and Jude's imagination could only think of so many possibilities as to what Sadie was doing in her room. Sadie sat on her bed, ripping up all the letters Miguel had given her. When Jude approached the door, she could hear the quick tears of the paper and the muffled sniffs from behind the door. Pieces of Jude's heart was being chipped off as if it were a sculpture that an artist wasn't finished butchering. Jude lightly knocked on the door, fearing what her sister would do.


	21. Chapter 21

Sadie looked up, her mind processed all the different people it could be behind the door. A long silence fell, the door almost seemed to be scratching and screaming at either one of them to just open it up and finally get the whole ordeal over with. Neither one of them budged.

"Sadie? It's Jude, please open the door," Jude asked, trying to stifle her emotions in her voice. That was one thing Jude could never master.

Another silence, Sadie didn't do a thing but just stared at the door. The power in her legs was gone, she couldn't move, her breath was short. She didn't know what to think about Jude. She hadn't stayed long enough to see if she had kissed Miguel back or not. All she saw, were her sister's lips, and her love's lips, both together.

"Sadie, please, I need to talk to you," Jude nearly cried through the door. Jude's legs had given in, as she slid down and crouched down in front of her door. Jude was nearly curled up into a ball, her head against it nearly banging against it.

"Please open the door Sades, I need to talk to you, I need to tell you what happened," Jude cried, her tears spilling down her cheeks as her voice just came out now in loud shouts instead of quiet whispers.

Sadie finally opened the door, to see her sister curled up, her arms wrapped around her legs. Her make up making lines down her face as the tears cleaned it off. Never had she seen her sister, the strong one of the two, so down, so low, so near rock bottom.

"I-I-I-," was all Sadie could muster from her mouth.

"Sadie please! I need to tell you!" Jude yelled from her cries.

"I-I-I-I can't talk to you right now," Sadie cried as she slammed the door and collapsed on to her bed her own tears streaming down her face. Jude just fell back, uncurled herself and fell on her back in front of her sister's door. All that she and Sadie had built together, had now been ruined.

Jude got up, and walked down the stairs. There was only one place she knew she could go. Jude wrapped her jacket around her tight, and walked down the street.

There was a knock at the door as Kat had gotten up to see who it was. Kat lifted her hand to her face to see a teary eyed, red nosed Jude who couldn't even bring her eyes to Kat's.

"He ruined it all," was all Jude said as Kat enveloped Jude into a hug and brought her inside.

Sadie lied on her bed for a while. Her phone had rang several times, three calls from Jude with one voicemail, twice from Miguel, "Damn him," Sadie muttered.

"Oh this should be good," Sadie said under her breath as she checked her voicemail. The first was Jude, her voice strained and now quiet. All Jude said was she didn't know Miguel would do that, that she was sorry, and that she'll be at Kat's all night.

Jude sat on Kat's floor, hugging her legs and rocking herself back and forth as Kat just rubbed her back.

"What if she never hears me out Kat? What if she never forgives me?" Jude asked wiping her eyes.

"She will Jude, she's your sister. You two were so close and had gotten along so well, Sadie is a smart girl, she'll never allow that to be ruined over a guy. Jude could only hope that.

The next day, Jude left Kat's early in the morning and had gone back to her house to shower and get dressed for work. She didn't care what happened to Miguel anymore, he ruined a friendship Jude could never get back, a friendship that took Jude and Sadie 16 years to make. When Jude walked in, her mother was asleep, and Sadie was downstairs in the kitchen drinking orange juice. When Jude saw her, Sadie immediately felt her eyes and looked at her. Jude quickly looked away and had gone upstairs. Sadie's look had said it all, Sadie didn't want to hear a thing, she was much too hurt for words.

Jude showered quickly, dressed quickly, and had just put her wet hair up in a ponytail. She didn't bother with her make up, she just grabbed her keys, a poptart and paced quickly to her car as she drove off to G Major. Sadie sat there in the kitchen, her eyes burning holes through the table, she didn't even lift her head up to see Jude take the poptart. She just kept her eyes down, she couldn't stand it. She was still in shock to what had happened.

Tommy was eating a bagel and drinking his coffee when he saw Jude walk in, her eyes were still red from the day before and Tommy could see this.

"Jude, what's up," Tommy asked, Jude just looked at him and then looked back down as she had walked into her studio. Tommy wasn't upset with Jude at all. He had seen the whole thing, he saw the way her arm was positioned, ready to strike at Miguel, the fear on her face when she saw Sadie, and the shock and utter disgust in her eyes and Miguel's lips met hers. Tommy followed Jude into the studio, only to find her sitting on the couch wiping her eyes as she grabbed her notebook and was getting ready to set it up for a song.

"Jude, Jude," Tommy said, Jude's actions were becoming more robotic, quick, and tense as she started setting up her guitar. Tommy grabbed her arm as Jude finally just dropped the wire and collapsed. She fell on to the floor, with Tommy's arms under her's as he had caught her. Jude's shoulders began to shake as she cried.

"She won't even look at me!" Jude cried bringing her hands to her face. Tommy moved so he could face her, he had finally seen the pain in her eyes. It wasn't like any other he had seen, not like when Shay broke her heart, or when he himself had, or when her father had, it was completely different. Tommy brought her into his arms, embracing her, holding her tight, he wanted his touch to just take away her pain. Jude relaxed in his arms, she started to quiet down, and just lean against him, her breath steadying. Tommy's touch acted like a sedative to her, a tranquilizer, relaxing all things unstable in her body.

"It'll all be ok Jude, Sadie will snap out of it, just give her some time," Tommy whispered in her ear, smelling her freshly cleaned hair, intaking it's aroma, bringing him up to near ecstasy.

Jude just nodded in his arms, when she finally pulled away, she wiped her eyes a little and just sat back against the couch. Tommy looked at her, giving her a small smile of reassurance, Jude just nodded back and stayed like that for a while.

"You going to be ok Jude?" Tommy asked, concern dripping from every word.

"I'll be fine Quincy, let's get to work," Jude said sitting up on the couch and pulling out her notebook as Tommy grabbed the guitar and sat across from her on the table.

Before Tommy could get a word into any input towards the next song, Jude placed her ear buds in and began to write lyrics down faster than he had ever seen. Tommy watched her write and then finally decided to interrupt her.

"Jude? Mind sharing what's in your song?" Tommy asked as Jude pulled out one of the earbuds.

"Oh, well, it's just. I don't know what to write about. All I've got are a whole bunch of one liners that have nothing to do with each other. I'm just at a mental block right now," Jude said sighing as she leaned back in the couch and closed her eyes. The two both had immediately felt the tension in the room when they had both found this situation to be familiar.


	22. Chapter 22

"Oh, well, it's just. I don't know what to write about. All I've got are a whole bunch of one liners that have nothing to do with each other. I'm just at a mental block right now," Jude said sighing as she leaned back in the couch and closed her eyes. The two both had immediately felt the tension in the room when they had both found this situation to be familiar.

Jude sprang up from her seat and Tommy walked over quickly to the soundboard. Another awkward moment for the forever awkward Tommy and Jude.

"So?" Tommy asked.

"I've got a different song we could record though," Jude said grabbing the guitar.

"Alright, let me just call Kwest in here," Tommy said moving towards the door as Jude went into the booth and got situated.

"Wait Tommy!" Jude shouted after him.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"I want to work on your album instead," Jude added.

"Jude, why don't you just go home alright? You've had a rough day, go home and relax," Tommy said his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess I'll just go home then," Jude said as she grabbed her stuff again and walked out of G Major and on her way home.

Sadie was sitting at home, sipping tea and reading a book when the door bell rang. She placed the tea on a coaster and went up to check who was at the door. There he stood. Miguel in his nice button up shirt, sunglasses, and his head down. He could feel her eyes making third degree burns on his head. He looked up only to see Sadie flip him off and then slam the door and go back inside. Miguel rang the door bell again giving Sadie the idea that she was going to have to actually use some dialogue on him.

"What the hell do you want?" Sadie snapped at him pulling the door open.

"I need you to hear me out and explain what happened," Miguel said pulling off his shades trying to look her in the eyes. It seemed as if at every part of her blue eyes he'd look at had a mile's worth of pain.

"I saw what happened, you kissed my little sister. No need to explain," Sadie said ready to slam the door again when Miguel placed his foot in between and pushed open the door.

"No Sadie! That's not how it happened. Yes, I did make the move on Jude, but she, she pulled away. She didn't do anything. Hate me all you want, but don't you dare start hating Jude," Miguel said trying to excuse Jude for his own mistake.

"How do I know you aren't just covering up for Jude?" Sadie asked, tears stinging her eyes.

"You know Jude more than I do, she would never ever do anything to hurt you. Not to mention, Tommy saw it all," Miguel added.

"Tommy?" Sadie repeated almost as if it were unbelievable that Tommy would be useful for a situation between Jude and herself.

"He just about beat me to a pulp, but then again, so did Jude. Her hand was ready to back hand me across the face until she saw you leaving," Miguel explained.

"Why Miguel? Why did you make a move on my sister?" Sadie asked.

"Because I thought I couldn't have you," Miguel said moving closer to Sadie, he placed his hand on her cheek.

"Well you're right. Now you can't have me. You kissed my sister Miguel, you've officially ended anything that could happen between us before it ever really began," Sadie said opening the door for Miguel to leave.

"I understand, goodbye Sadie," Miguel said as Sadie just stared away as he walked out of the door, and out of her life. Sadie wiped the two tears that fell from her eyes. She wouldn't let him break her, he was scum to her now.

Jude rounded the corner to her house to see Sadie was sitting on the front porch when she pulled into the drive way. Jude looked up and saw Sadie, immediately looked down and picked up her pace as she tried to walk into the house. Sadie reached out and grabbed Jude's arm, Jude tried to jerk away, but Sadie just held on tighter. Jude finally gave in and turned around to see Sadie just focusing on the ground.

"Miguel stopped by today. He told me everything. He told me how you stopped it, how you didn't do anything, is that true?" Sadie asked looking up at Jude, her eyes praying for it to be true.

Jude nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. Sadie got up and embraced her sister in a hug. Tears sprang to both of their eyes, Sadie's because of the guilt she carried for the way she treated Jude, and Jude's for the fact that it was all better now.

"I'm so sorry Jude, I feel so bad for treating you the way I did yesterday, I should have heard you out," Sadie said but Jude just interrupted her.

"Sades it's ok, you were upset and overwhelmed, it's alright, don't even try to apologize," Jude said as the two went inside.

"It's not though, I should have heard you out, I mean, I must have made you feel horrible," Sadie said walking into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water.

"Yeah, you did Sadie, but it's ok now, I'm fine, we're good," Jude said with a small smile as she leaned against the counter.

6 months have passed, Jude's album has been completed and is scheduled to be released a week before her 18th birthday. The album took almost two years to complete because Georgia and EJ wanted to make sure the marketing campaign Jude's first album would be taking would go through perfectly, which it had. Jude and Tommy were good. They of course, were not a couple, but they were close, closer than they had both ever been. It was a silent agreement the two had made not to mention the total of four kisses they had together. Sadie was in the process of getting over Miguel, it turned out she hadn't loved him as much as she had thought, she was now actually spending more time with Nate, since the two were the same age. Even Jude's mother, Victoria, had finally relaxed and had even gotten a boyfriend.

Riley and Jude had recorded their single together, but only as a promo, not to go on to either CD, just to be played on the radio. Tommy's CD had just finished being planned out. Jay and Jude had also grown close, shockingly Jamie and Kat loved his company, Jay and Jamie agreed on many things when it came to music. It seemed almost as if Jude's life had finally became what she had always wanted it to be. Except for the one thing she wanted most, romance.

Jude was sitting on the couch in the ever busy G Major, strumming her guitar. Her birthday was in two days, she was going to finally be 18. Tommy plopped down beside Jude with two cups of starbucks. Tommy smiled at her and handed her one of the cups.

"Hmm, and what is this?" Jude asked eyeing the cup suspiciously.

"A grande caramel machiatto with extra caramel and creme," Tommy said sipping his own cup.

"Wow, and so you remembered my usual order, impressive Quincy," Jude said sipping the coffee.

"I've known you for almost three years now girl, every time we go out for coffee you get the same thing, kind of hard to forget," Tommy said as Jude playfully hit Tommy on the shoulder.

"Tommy, Jude, we need you in the conference room," Georgia said from the door of the conference room, Jude and Tommy got up relunctantly and walked into the already filled conference room.

"Alright, with the wrap up of both of your albums, we've decided to have a dual release party, and have the release parties the same night as Jude's birthday," Georgia said.

"Whoa, really? That's awesome!" Jude said a smile playing across her lips. Tommy watched her smile and her eyes grow with more happiness.

"Yes, and as for touring, we were thinking of combining your tours to make one 4 month tour world wide," Georgia added. Tommy and Jude just looked at each other and then back at Georgia in disbelief.

"A 4 month world tour? The both of us headlining it?" Tommy asked his eyes wide.

"Yep, it would give G Major a lot of publicity, a lot of publicity for both your albums and careers, and who knows what else," EJ said her arms folded but glee clearly spread across her face.

Tommy and Jude looked at each other for a bit and then back at Georgia and EJ who had already left their eyes on them expectantly, waiting for an answer. Jude was shocked by it all, a world tour? With Tommy? This was huge, this was the biggest thing she'd ever have to come across in her career, and then four months. Four months with Tommy.

"Jude Tommy? You guys here?" Kwest asked ready to throw pencils at them.

"Oh sorry, just...wow, four months around the world?" Jude asked still a little skeptical about it.

"We understand if you don't want to do it because of the amount of time it will take, but please think about it, this could really boost both of your careers," Georgia said waving them off meaning the meeting had been met.

Jude walked out with Tommy behind her, her fingers running through her red hair and Tommy just sighing. Jude looked up at Tommy as he looked down at her, both still blown away at what had just been planned out for their careers. But it wasn't the four months away, it wasn't the places the concerts would be, it was who their touring partners were. Tommy touring with Jude, and Jude touring with Tommy. With all their history together, were they both able to handle a four month tour around the world together? Jude sat down on the couch and just continued to thread her fingers through her hair, Tommy leaned himself against the back of the couch, just trying to get his thoughts clear.

"Jude? You ok?" Tommy asked turning around to face Jude.

"Um, yeah I'm great," Jude said, she was hoping that would come out a little more enthusiastically than it had.

"You sure?" Tommy asked again, so Jude grabbed Tommy by the hand and they walked into her studio as she closed the door behind her.


	23. Chapter 23

"You sure?" Tommy asked again, so Jude grabbed Tommy by the hand and they walked into her studio as she closed the door behind her.

"Jude? What's going on?" Tommy asked, he really didn't want to seem like he had a problem with being behind closed doors with Jude, if anything, he'd love to just stay behind the doors, alone, with Jude forever.

"Tommy, I'm confused. I want...I don't know what I want, I know that, ugh, I'm just so confused. I don't know if I'm ready to go on a tour with you. I'm going to be honest and say...I don't know if I can handle being alone with you," Jude said immediately holding her hands to her mouth in a prayer like way. She was shocked that she allowed all those words to come out of her mouth.

Tommy looked at her and just, he didn't know what to do. He was happy that he made her feel like this, he knew that she had felt something for him. Tommy felt like an 8th grade boy finding out his long time crush had liked him back. He walked up to her and looked her straight in the eye and had no idea what to do. He was lost for words, lost of actions, lost of thoughts.

"Tommy? You there?" Jude asked.

"Uh, yeah girl, you know how I feel about you, so you know this tour would be just as hard for me as it will be for you. But it's something we gotta do. I won't pressure you into anything, just the way I haven't pressured you into anything in the past 6 months." Tommy answered.

"Thanks Quincy, I really needed to hear that," Jude said hugging Tommy, he loved her scent, the perfect mold she fit into when her small warm body was up against his. Every touch of hers gave him just the small fix of ecstasy he needed through out the day.

"Anytime girl," Tommy replied kissing her on the head as the two headed out.

The tour had been set for a week after the release, Jude and Tommy had been trying to get everything ready and planned for the tour. There was only one day left until Jude would turn 18, just a day until she would be legal, just a day until the one huge barrier that had kept Jude and Tommy away from each other would finally be let down. Jude was sitting on the porch with Kat and Sadie just relaxing and talking.

"So I'm not allowed to know at all what is happening tomorrow?" Jude asked, eager for her 18th birthday to already arrive.

"Nope, not at all, but first, before we have a huge birthday bash for you tomorrow, we are having a sleep over." Sadie said flipping open her cell phone.

"Sleep over? I'm turning 18 and we're having a sleep over?" Jude asked a little skeptical.

"Ok, you're turning 18 Jude, this is your last day as an actual kid. So just relax, we're gonna have fun," Kat said as she saw Riley's car pull up.

That night, the four girls spent all night pigging out on junk food, watching chick flicks, and gossiping. The last thing on their to do list, was talk about the guys. The best part of every sleep over.

"Alright Kat, as much as Jamie is a brother to all of us, what is he like as a boyfriend?" Jude asked snacking on a pop tart.

"Well, he's funny, sweet, a gentleman most of the time...and..." Kat stopped there to try and build suspense around the girls.

"And?" edged on all the girls.

"And...completely whipped!" Kat said as all the other girls just squealed and started laughing.

"Alright, next person, Riley, you are the only person I know who would actually date Spiederman, what kind of boyfriend is he?" Kat asked curiously.

"Hmm, Spiederman, he's...he's definitely different than most guys," Riley answered.

"He's Spiederman, he's goofy, a little off, and a total crazy kid," Jude said giggling.

"Well, he's a charmer shockingly. He can tell when I'm serious and when I just want to joke around and have fun. I trust him and he trusts me, but sometimes he gets a little immature, but it just adds to his charm," Riley added.

"And now, Sadie, you've been spending quite a lot of time with Nate now, are you two dating or what?" Riley asked a sly smile on her face.

"We're not mentioning a thing. We try to keep everything personal about us, between us." Sadie said with a playful smile.

"So there really is something going on with you and Nate?" Jude asked hoping that she was right.

"Fine, yes, but if any of you tell anyone, you all are going down," Sadie answered with a small smile.

"Well, so, what's he like?" Kat asked.

"What do you wanna hear? He's just a normal guy that any girl like me would be lucky to date," Sadie said trying to get herself out of the spot light for once.

"Oh puhlease! This is Nate! He's like the Lil Tommy Q of R&B and soul! Besides not being a full on mackin every hot chick player thing and not being in the tabloids all the time, he's a total hottie, with the smoothest voice and nicest smile! Not to mention, he's completely generous towards all those charities and stuff!" Kat gushed, Jude and Riley turned around to face her, with a look saying "You HAVE a boyfriend!".

"Well, honestly, he's just a normal guy, I mean I could sit here and say all the same things you guys are saying, but that'd just be redundant. He's very different from me, but our characteristics and everything else is so similar, we have the same views on a lot of things. We see eye to eye on so many things, and he knows how to make me happy," Sadie gushed, her smiler becoming wider and wider and brighter and brighter with every sentence.

"Awww, Sexy Sadie is in love!" Jude teased while hitting Sadie with a pillow.

"You are soooo going to regret that!" Sadie exclaimed grabbing a pillow ready to swing at Jude before Riley stopped them.

"Before we break out an all out pillow fight, there is one last question we need answered," Riley said while Sadie and Jude turned their attention to Riley.

"Jude, what's up with you and Tommy," Kat said and then all the girls immediately had all their attention on Jude.

"Nothing, we aren't dating or anything, just close friends," Jude said trying to play clueless.

"Stop denying it oblivio, we all know he left because of something between you two, and then you left a month later with Sadie, so what is going on?" Riley asked more intentive this time.

"There really is nothing going on...yet," Jude said with a mischievious smile.

"Oh! And what does that mean!" Sadie asked now even more curious

"Well, me and Tommy...you all know me and him have our little moments. Well, a week after me and Sadie came home, something else happened between me and Tommy." Jude said trying to build up the suspense.

"OH MY GOD WHAT!" All the girls squealed.

"We kissed...twice," Jude said biting her lip.

"I KNEW IT!" Riley yelled as if she had won a gold medal in the Olympics.

"Huh?" All of the girls said in confusion.

"I knew something happened between you and Tommy, because for one solid week you were like Miss Ice Queen to him and then you were all "Oh Tommy help me with this song!" or "Oh Tommy let's go out for coffee!" said Riley.

"Yeah, I guess it was pretty noticable," Jude said scratching her head, "But anyways, Tommy admitted to me that he loves me. And now I'm just totally confused, because I still like Tommy, I don't know if it's love, I don't know if I should trust him, and now we're going on this four month world tour together,"

"A WORLD TOUR!" Sadie exclaimed.

"When?" Kat asked.

"A week after tomorrow," Jude said.

"When did you find this out!" Sadie exclaimed again.

"Just yesterday," Jude said looking down playing with the fabric on the pillow.

"Whoa, that's really soon, so wait, wow, oh god," Riley said falling backwards.

"What?" Jude asked starting to panic.

"Remember the number one rule of the road? Break up with your girlfriend/boyfriend before you go on tour?" Riley said, and then it hit Jude, Spiederman would have to break up with Riley.

"Oh my gosh, look, Riley. You and Spiederman can totally work this out, I'm touring with him, there is no way he would try something when I'm there," unbeknownst to Jude, Nate had called Sadie and had some news to break to her too.


	24. Chapter 24

"Oh my gosh, look, Riley. You and Spiederman can totally work this out, I'm touring with him, there is no way he would try something when I'm there," unbeknownst to Jude, Nate had called Sadie and had some news to break to her too.

"Jude? Are there supposed to be any opening acts on the tour?" Sadie asked Jude, her face in full serious mode.

"Not that I know of, oh Sades, please don't tell me that-," Sadie interrupted Jude.

"Nate has just been assigned to be the opening act," Sadie said her eyes looking down.

"Sadie...I'm really sorry, I'm sure we can work out something ok? Nate wouldn't break up with you for the tour," Jude added trying to make sense of the situation.

"Too late Jude, he just did," Sadie said walking out of the bedroom.

Jude immediately jumped up from her spot, leaving Riley and Kat alone in the room as Jude followed Sadie downstairs.

"Sadie? Sadie? Sadie!" Jude shouted as she saw Sadie reaching for the keys of her car.

"Sadie! You need to calm down ok? You guys can work this out! You and Nate can figure out how to keep this relationship going! What did he tell you exactly?" Jude asked grabbing Sadie's arm and pulling the keys out of her hand as a tear fell down Sadie's eye.

"He said, that he had just found out he was assigned to go on tour with you and Tommy and that he thinks we should take a break until he gets back. But Jude, that is FOUR MONTHS! I can't wait FOUR months for him!" Sadie exclaimed, as more tears started to fall.

"Ok, Sadie, you and Nate can work this out, you guys HAVE to. I've never seen either one of you so happy before, you two need to work this out," Jude said, she saw her cell phone vibrating on the counter and decided to grab it.

"Hello?" Jude said into it.

"Jude? It's Nate, I just made a really really big mistake," Nate said into the phone, on his side of the phone he was holding a plane ticket in one hand as he was roaming around his apartment grabbing his jacket and his car keys.

"You're telling me, you need to fix this Nate," Jude said into the phone as she walked into the dining room with her hand on her hip.

"And I think I have the perfect way to, I'm coming to your house right now, just...make sure Sadie is at least upstairs ok?" Nate asked, he was now driving down the freeway, more like flying at the speeds he was going.

"Alright, but what are you planning on doing?" Jude asked, her curiosity scratching at her.

"Something that I've never done for anyone in my life, and I hope this is the only time I have to do it," Nate said.

"You aren't pro-" Nate interrupted her.

"Girl you crazy! No, but I really like Sadie, I mean really really like her, and I wanna make her happy, and if I know her at all, she's not happy at all at the moment," Nate said, he figured he had said enough and hung the phone up, the CD was in the boombox in the back seat, and there was a paper bag on the passenger seat. Nate could only hope that he could make this up to her, it was all on short notice, but as soon as his phone call with Sadie ended, he knew he had made a mistake.

Jude placed her phone back on the counter and grabbed Sadie by the arm. Sadie looked at Jude with puzzled eyes as Jude just dragged Sadie up the stairs and back into her room.

"Jude what are you doing?" Sadie asked wiping her eyes.

"I'm doing a good friend of mine a favor," Jude said peering through the curtains of her bedroom window, when she had seen the black Mercedes Benz park on the side and Nate get out with a boombox and paper bag in his hand. Nate plugged in the boombox and started to sprinkle the grass with rose petals from the paper bag. As soon as Nate finished he stood there tall, in his white beater with his jeans and a jean jacket. He pressed play on the remote for the stereo and the music started. He started talking a little, and Sadie immediately recognized the voice and ran down the stairs and stood at the porch of her home, Nate with a smile on his face, as Sadie just stared at him, as he started to sing the words.

_It's calling my body_

_It's calling my soul_

_It's calling my mind_

_Girl I gotta go_

_Baby it's the grind_

_Yes I had a good time_

_(Don't get me wrong) You were so good_

_And I really wish I could_

_Stay a little bit longer_

Sadie smiled a little sheepishly...

_Love you a little bit stronger_

_And go a little deeper_

_Baby with you_

Her small sheepish smile grew to a broad smile and her eyes just stayed dwelling on the word 'love'.

_But since this thang is calling I_

_Gotta answer dry your eyes_

_Girl don't cry_

Nate walked over to Sadie and wiped the tears that were still dripping down her face.

_'Cause your making it hard for me_

_'Cause I don't want to leave (Ooo girl)_

_But I gotta go right now_

_I'll be back to hold you down (I don't wanna)_

_I don't want to leave no_

_But girl I gotta go right now_

_But I'll be back before you know it_

Sadie just continued to smile at him as their eyes locked on each other

_So hold that thought (that thought)_

_Dont you move_

_See I'm coming right back_

_Right back for you_

_Don't you change your position_

_Girl I'm on a mission_

_Baby trust I'll be missin'_

_Missin' you_

_'Cause I don't wanna leave_

Sadie brushed her thumb against his cheek as he just continued to sing.

_I don't want to leave (Leave, leave, leave you baby)_

_But I gotta go right now (But I gotta go though)_

_I'll be back to hold you down_

_I don't want to leave no no no_

_But girl I gotta go right now_

_But I'll be back before you know it_

_Streets be calling me_

_They be callling my name_

_And when they call I gotta go_

_So I'm letting you know_

_I wont be gone for long_

_And already I can't wait to come home to you_

Sadie and Nate leaned their foreheads against each other as he just continued singing his song to her.

_I don't want to leave (Ohh girl)_

_But I gotta go right now_

_I'll be back to hold you down_

_I don't want to leave_

_But girl I gotta go right now_

_But I'll be back before you know it_

_I don't want to leave_

_But I gotta go right now_

_I'll be back to hold you down_

_I don't want to leave_

_But I gotta go right now_

_But I'll be back before you know it_

_(Now Nate is talking)_

_Break it down now ow_

_Naw I dont want to leave_

_But you know how it is when-_

_Whoa baby keep that on _(Sadie was taking off a ring on her thumb)

_Don't take it off_

_Keep it on_

_So I can be with you when I come back_

_Yeah fo' sho_

_You better believe that_

_(Singing again)_

_I don't want to leave (Since this thang is calling I)_

_But I gotta go right now (Gotta answer dry your eyes, girl don't cry)_

_I don't want to leave _

_But girl I gotta go right now_

_I'll be back before you know it_

Sadie and Nate kissed, he wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck as the song ended. The two deepened their kiss, Sadie was trying to be understanding, when they both broke away, they stared into each other's eyes for a while before Nate broke the silence.

"Sadie, I don't want a break, I'm not much of a rule breaker, but this rule I will, I will do anything for you," Nate said still leaning his forehead against Sadie's.

"I feel the same way," Sadie said as she kissed him, they stood like that together for a while, Jude, Riley, and Kat still watching from upstairs.


	25. Chapter 25

Sadie and Nate kissed, he wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck as the song ended. The two deepened their kiss, Sadie was trying to be understanding, when they both broke away, they stared into each other's eyes for a while before Nate broke the silence.

"Sadie, I don't want a break, I'm not much of a rule breaker, but this rule I will, I will do anything for you," Nate said still leaning his forehead against Sadie's.

"I feel the same way," Sadie said as she kissed him, they stood like that together for a while, Jude, Riley, and Kat still watching from upstairs.

Jude and Kat had tears in their eyes at the two. Jude had never seen Sadie so happy, so relaxed, so content before. With Miguel, he had made her giddy and like a little teeny bopper again. Nate made her feel full, he made her feel whole.

"That was sooooo sweet!" Kat said dabbing her eyes with the tissues.

"I know! I knew Nate had it in him!" Jude said wiping her eyes with the tissues, when they heard a very random nose blow from behind them.

"Are you crying Riley?" Jude asked turning her head around.

"I'm sorry, it was just so cute and adorable and and and-" Kat and Jude grabbed her and had a big group hug.

"AWWWW!" they all said a little too loudly.

"Did you hear that?" Nate asked breaking the comforting silence between the two as they both looked up towards the window.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot that Jude was still here," Sadie said bringing her hand up to cover her mouth.

"It's ok, I called Jude to let her know I was coming, Sadie. I'm so sorry, as soon as we had gotten off the phone I regretted everything I said. I've never had a real girlfriend before, and I can see us going far together. Will you take me back?" Nate asked.

"You don't have to ask Nate, don't ever ask," Sadie said resting her head on his shoulder.

"I should get going though Sadie, tonight is girls night for Jude and I've already ruined it by comin' by," Nate said, brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Jude, Kat, and Riley could hear them from upstairs and immediately stopped all their crying.

"NO! YOU STAY! SADIE STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Jude yelled from upstairs. Sadie sighed and looked down, she then looked back up at Nate stifling a laugh.

"Why don't you come inside, and I'll be right down," Sadie said, sitting him down on the couch as she went upstairs.

Jude, Riley and Kat were all sitting on the floor passing around the tissue box when Sadie came inside.

"You seriously act like you're 12!" Sadie exclaimed. "Is a little privacy too much to ask for?"

"I hate to break it to ya Sades, but you were just serenaded in front of the house for the whole neighborhood to see. So...you two basically left privacy about 15 minutes ago," Jude pointed out.

"Ugh, anyways, are you sure you want him to stay? This was supposed to be for you, for your big 18th," Sadie said, she wanted Nate to stay, but she had also wanted to make Jude's last night as a kid meaningful.

"Sadie it's alright, go ahead and hang out with Nate, I'll be fine, I still got my two other best friends here," Jude said wrapping an arm around each one of their shoulders.

"Alright Jude, if you say so, mom won't be back until the morning, so Nate and I are just going to hang out in the living room," Sadie said, soon after hearing Kat purr, and then Riley add "Ooh la la,". Jude broke out in laughter.

"You guys are seriously still kids," Sadie said closing the door behind her while they all broke out in laughter, lying on the ground clutching their sides in laughter.

Sadie and Nate spent the whole night talking, drinking tea/coffee/water, stealing hugs and kisses from each other, and enjoying each other's company. Jude, Riley, and Kat gushed more about random hot celebrity guys, did the whole gossip thing, watched chick flicks, and spent Jude's last night as a kid being kids together. Jude loved it all, Sadie was happy, Jude was having actual gut wrenching laughs and smiling real smiles, and she felt really happy for once. As much as she didn't want that night to end, she also couldn't wait for the next day to begin.


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning, Tommy was at G Major early in the morning reading through the lyrics and playing the song he had just finally finished writing on his guitar. Kwest was helping some of the workers move around the furniture and set up for the party. Two albums would be released that night, and Jude would be 18. Tommy remembered back to the first day he had met Jude, how immature she seemed to him, how naive. And the more time he spent with her, the more he realized she wasn't just another 16 year old girl, she wasn't another young teenager. She was a mature woman, someone who could really relate to him, understand him, know what he's thinking. She kept his feet on the ground and head clear, even though whenever it was just the two of them, his head would get fuzzy, and his stomach would get this feeling. A feeling, a feeling unlike anything he's ever felt before, no words could express the feeling. That's the name he gave it, 'the feeling', that's how he knew he was in love with Jude. And now she was 18, she was in his boundary, but now the only question left on his mind was...'What do I do from here?'.

Kwest knocked on the door and Tommy quickly jerked around and opened the door. Kwest stared at him like he was insane, but immediately realized what he was thinking about.

"Q man, we need you out here," Kwest said pointing towards behind him with his thumbs.

Tommy nodded and followed Kwest, the room was beginning to fill up with workers carrying balloons and boxes, all placing them in random places in the lobby. Tommy's eyes were being averted in every direction as he watched all the decorations being set up, on the main wall of the lobby there was a huge poster, more like a collage with Jude and Tommy's album covers on it. Tommy kept staring at her picture, up at her grey blue eyes, the eyes that constantly changed between grey blue and sea blue.

"Are you gonna help them load the boxes in here or what?" Kwest asked holding a box in his arms. Tommy nodded and walked out to the truck and started helping out.

Jude woke up around noon, Riley and Kat were still fast asleep. Jude stretched in her bed, she was 18. Everything she had ever wanted was now available to her. The first person that popped into her mind was Tommy, she was now allowed to be his. But was that what she wanted? She had been going back and forth between being with him and not, but she still didn't know. She had already realized she loved him, and she knew her heart yearned for him, every beat was for him, but was this good for her? Her heart's shade of red became a shade lighter at the thought of his icey blue eyes that can also vary and become a Hawaiian ocean blue. And she knew her answer, she knew what she had to do.

Jude walked down the stairs to see Sadie fast asleep on the couch, wrapped in Nate's arms, both were still fully clothed, wrapped in a blanket. Victoria was sitting in the kitchen, sipping a cup of coffee, she saw that Jude was up and gave her a warm smile. Jude returned the smile and walked into the kitchen.

"Good-" Victoria interrupted Jude.

"Shhh, let them sleep, how was your night?" Victoria whispered.

"It was fun, thanks Mom, I really needed it, I can't wait for tonight though," Jude whispered back.

"I'm happy for you, Jude, I'm so proud of you. You've come out of your child hood a mature, intelligient, and beautiful young woman. I love you, happy 18th birthday honey," Victoria whispered hugging her daughter.

Jude hugged her mother back, tears sprang to her eyes at her mother's words. Those few sentences meant so much to Jude, those were the words every daughter would kill to hear from their mother.

"Alright, go get ready, I'm going to take you all out to breakfast," Victoria said kissing her daughter on her cheek.

Jude nodded and went upstairs. When she reached her bedroom, she saw Kat's foot right next to Riley's face and Riley curled up in her own little ball. Jude quickly grabbed her camera and took a picture of the cute set up. Jude then grabbed the remote to her stereo and pressed the on button. Next thing Riley and Kat knew, 'Everything is Alright' by Motion City Soundtrack was blasting. Kat's foot immediately jerked and hit Riley in the face as Riley uncurled herself, her elbow hitting Kat right in the stomach. Jude just stifled a laugh as she saw the two start waking up.

"Ow! What was that!" Kat whined holding her stomach.

"I should say the same thing! That was my head!" Riley said placing the pillow on top of her head.

"Ahh, Jude...shut off the music! We're trying to sleep!" Kat exclaimed wrapping herself in more blankets.

"Guys, get up, my mom is taking us all out for breakfast...well, maybe more of a lunch," Jude said checking the time.

"Lunch? What time is it?" Riley asked removing the pillow from her head.

"12:15," Jude said moving over to her dresser grabbing some clothes.

"Ahh, ok, I'm getting up," Kat said removing her blankets and wiping her eyes. Riley did the same thing as Kat, Jude was just still getting a few more things before going into her bathroom.

"Oh yeah, the guest bathroom is down the hall first door on your right," Jude said going into her bathroom. Breakfast went through well as planned, the secret behind the big birthday breakfast was to keep Jude occupied while everyone else had been decorating G Major.

Tommy and Kwest were up on ladders putting up the huge banner that would hang above the picture of both Tommy and Jude. Kwest and Tommy were both getting frustrated with how much more to the left or right the banner should be when EJ came out checking her watch.

"Guys, Georgia is now in charge of the ways to decorate this place, my assistance is now directed towards getting Jude ready for tonight. You guys screw up anything, you'll be sorry," EJ said grabbing her purse and walking off to her car.

10 minutes later while Jude, Kat, Riley, and Sadie are sitting on the couch watching soap operas, the doorbell rang. Sadie had gotten up to answer it when EJ had decided to let herself in, following her was a nail stylist, make up artist, hair stylist, and tailor for her dress.

"Jude, please tell me you have showered today," EJ said pulling out her palm pilot.

"Ew, EJ, seriously? After almost 3 years seriously?" Jude asked feigning hurt.

"Ok, so I'm assuming all of you have, alright. Jude you go with Carlo and get your hair done, Sadie go with Franco for your make up, Kat and Riley with Andre and Armand for your nails, we're on a tight schedule and I have a rotating cycle going so go now!" EJ said pushing the girls towards each of the stylists they were supposed to go with.

The next thing the four girls new, the Harrison living room had been cleared and four salon chairs were set up. Each girl was told to go put on the given robes and to prepare themselves for professional pampering. Each girl relaxed in their chairs as they had gotten pampered. EJ stayed behind for a little to make sure everything was going smoothly. The row went Jude on hair, Sadie on make up, Kat on manicures, and Riley on pedicures.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Hey guys! So sorry for the long long long wait for only two chapters, it's getting closer to the end of the school year over here, just three more weeks until I'm done being a freshman and I gotta make sure my grades and everything are good. Also some pretty hectic and chaotic things have happened which have kept me away from updating, but i wanna thank anyone who's read this and has stayed with me despite the long periods of time between each update! But think of it this way, once summer hits I should have a lot of time on my hands to update and write!

* * *

The next thing the four girls new, the Harrison living room had been cleared and four salon chairs were set up. Each girl was told to go put on the given robes and to prepare themselves for professional pampering. Each girl relaxed in their chairs as they had gotten pampered. EJ stayed behind for a little to make sure everything was going smoothly. The row went Jude on hair, Sadie on make up, Kat on manicures, and Riley on pedicures. 

"Alright, now that my work here is done, I need to go make sure all the guys are getting ready. Oh I hope Tommy and Kwest didn't screw up anything at G Major," Ej said the last sentence under her breath.

"Hmm, so now that the boss is gone we can get some real talking done," said Franco in a heavy european accent.

"Excuse me?" Kat asked, she wasn't sure what he meant.

"He means we can start talking about the major hottie tonight that is celebrating with the red headed rock star over here," Carlo said smiling at Jude.

"Wait you all are-" they four stylist interrupted Riley.

"Mhmm," they all hummed.

"Are you all together?" Sadie asked.

"Armand and I are, 2 years strong, and Franco and Carlo over there are off and on," Andre said in a heavy french accent.

"Your just jealous," Franco teased.

"Oh! Of course!" Andre teased back as they all had started laughing.

"So do you all work together?" Kat asked very curious.

"Si, we're strictly for celebrities unless you have the pounds, schillings, dinero or yen to pay for it," Armand said as they all laughed at their own corny inside joke.

"Uh huh, anyways, how is Little Tommy Q?" Franco asked Jude as he started to work on Sadie's make up.

"Um, what do you mean?" Jude asked trying to play innocent.

"Oh honey don't even try it, we all know there is something going on," Armand interjected.

"Mmm mmm mmm, his lips look so soft," Carlo added as Franco playfully slapped him on his leg, and all the girls just laughed.

"Well, there was this one time..." Jude said perking up everyone's ears "ok scratch that, there were a few times, but they've all ended up becoming like another apocalypse. Except for this last time. But even so, it's hard."

"Don't deny love sweet heart, we can all see it in your eyes," Andre said filing Kat's nails.

Jude blushed at the last statement as Carlo pulled Jude's hair up getting ready to pin it up in a fancy updo.

"Honey, you're 18 now, you're an adult and can be with who ever you want. And it is so so so obvious that you and Tommy want each other," Armand added as he started to put on the first layer of nail polish on Riley's toes.

"You know they're right," Sadie said smiling at her sister.

"Ah! Don't move! You'll ruin the make up!" Franco said snapping at Sadie as they all just broke out in laughter.

At the same time EJ had arrived back over at G Major to see it completely decorated. Kwest, Tommy, Nate, and Spiederman were eating lunch looking at their work.

"Alright boys, it's your guys' turn to get all dolled up," Ej said with a sly smile.

"Dolled up?" Tommy questioned, his eyes growing with concern.

"I'm kidding, the tailors should be here in about-" the doors opened to reveal four tailors each carrying a suit bag.

"Now," EJ completed her sentence. "Alright boys, you know where to take these guys,".

The tailors ushered the four men each into their own room to get ready. Tommy was putting on the tux he was given. It was black with a solid dark red tie and dark red vest over the black shirt. Nate was wearing a solid black tux like Tommy's but the vest and tie was a dark blue. Kwest's was the same as Tommy's but with a red shirt, black vest and black tie. Spiederman's tux was a dark blue with a gray shirt, the vest and tie were also dark blue. All four guys came out as the women working on the preparations for the party all had whistled at them.

"Not too bad Kwest," Tommy said, the four guys were looking at each other's tuxes and then stopped at Spiederman's since it was the only one that wasn't black.

"I had to do something different," Spiederman said grinning.

All the girls had finished getting everything done, hair, make up, nails etc. and now were just getting into their dresses. Jude's dress was (use your imagination for her dress, I'm not good with describing clothes haha). The color of the dress had brought out her eyes, the same blue eyes that seem to be hidden under her red bangs. All the girls were in awe at how perfect Jude had looked. It was half past five and Jude was supposed to be at the studio at 6.

"Oh my goodness Armand, our red head beauty is all grown up!" Andre said admiring her beauty.

"Carlo I think I'm straight for the night," Franco said teasing his partner. All the girls laughed at the jokes they said as they all individually complimented Jude.

"Tommy is going to melt once he sees you sis," Sadie said hugging her sister.

"Thanks Sadie," Jude smiled, she didn't have to say anymore for Sadie to understand her, it was all said in her eyes and smile.

The girls had all piled into the limo that was awaiting them as they had gone over to the studio. The radio was playing and the DJ had come over the air to make a special announcement.

"Hey you all wanna know where the hottest spot to be is tonight? G Major is throwing a super insanely sick party for not only Miss Jude Harrison's album launch, but to Little Tommy Q too! Oh and do not of course forget, Miss Jude Harrison turns the big 1-8 on this beautiful fly fly evening. To Miss Jude Harrison, we all wish you the best 18th birthday any rock star who has everything can have! Now as a request, here's Jude's latest single to hit the airwaves from her just released album "Late Night Entries" "Take Me Away".

Take Me Away started as Jude just smiled and blushed at the nice gesture the DJ made. Tommy was pacing the main floor of G Major, he was excited to say the least. He had everything planned perfectly for Jude's 18th birthday, he had made sure everything could go perfect, these past years haven't been the easiest, and he knew he had to make sure she had fun this night. And he wasn't just thinking about the party.

_Oh my god, this is going to be the best night of my life. I'm finally 18, finally legal, I'm finally able to make my own decisions and live my life EXACTLY the way I want it. God tonight will be perfect..._


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Hey guys, I have some news on this story. For all of those who have been eagerly waiting for some REAL drama to start, get ready because within a few more chapters some real hardcore drama is gonna start. I didn't initially have this idea for this story when I first started writing it, but I decided it's about time I add something to intensify the story and show more layers of each of the characters. What happens please don't hate me for it, I felt bad enough writing the incident in the story and I blame myself for having it happen haha, but in the end, I hope you all enjoy it and the outcome of the incident, I'm planning on it bringing everyone closer, especially Jude and Tommy haha.

* * *

The limo arrived and Nate, Spiederman, Jamie, and EJ were there to greet the four women. The first one to come out of the limo was Sadie, Nate's jaw dropped as he watched her get out of the car. Second was Kat, Jamie had to rest his hand on Spiederman's shoulder before he lost strength in his knees. Riley followed, her long brown hair draping her shoulders as Spiederman did let out a sigh as he watched her walk towards him. They each kissed their girlfriends on the cheek and wrapped their arms around their waist. All eyes were left on the limo expectantly awaiting Jude to come out. 

"Hey," Jude said to them all as she got out of the car and all who hadn't already seen her had opened their mouths in amazement, all except EJ who just smirked to herself and though '_My masterpiece_'.

"Jude, you look absolutely stunning," Jamie said kissing her cheek.

"You sure you should be saying that? Your girlfriend is right there," Jude said jokingly as Kat just laughed a little, Jude started towards the door before EJ stopped her.

"Nuh uh Jude, this way, you aren't spoiling your surprise," EJ said as Jude and everyone else followed her towards the back entrance. Jude, Kat, Riley, and Sadie walked into one of the more private studios, all the windows in the studio had been blocked by black construction paper so the girls couldn't see out. There was a stereo there and a few snacks and drinks available if the girls got a little hungry. There was also a private bathroom for them.

"I feel like I've been kidnapped," Riley said walking into the room and scanning it with her eyes.

"You guys are only going to be in here for an hour, so just relax, chat, and forget about everything else until I send Jamie to get Jude, you three girls I'll grab in about 45 minutes," EJ said leaving quickly before Jude could ask any questions.

"Do you all know what's going on?" Jude asked hoping for a no.

"Yup," they all said.

"And you aren't gonna tell me are you?"

"Nope,"

Jude sat down on the couch as the girls followed and just decided to relax for a moment, in one hour, Jude was going to have the best night of her life.

Tommy was sitting down in one of the studios, strumming his guitar making the chords sound right. He had the music all in his head, but he just wanted to make sure he was playing it right. Everything was on the line, he was going to risk everything for this one moment and he needed to make sure it all goes the way he had planned it. Kwest stood in the door way hearing the song that Tommy was playing.

"Nervous?" Kwest asked pulling a seat over to where Tommy was.

"Just a bit, I need this to go right," Tommy said looking at the guitar as he laid it on his lap.

"It'll be fine, Jude loves you, you know that, she said it clearly in her song," Kwest mentioned sitting back.

"Yeah, I know, I just, I don't wanna screw this up, not like how I've screwed up everything else," Tommy said.

"Just remember that no matter what, Jude loves you," Kwest said getting up as EJ walked in, telling them all it was ready to gather round, there was only 5 minutes until Jude was 'unveiled'.

Jude stood behind the curtain, she could hear people talking and then Kwest coming over the microphone to tell them all to quiet down as he started to play "Not Standing Around". Jude began to walk out and she was in complete awe at all the decorations and everything. Everyone she had wanted was there, Tommy was standing near the bar, his back leaned up against the wall, he just stared, breathless, at her. It wasn't so much how she looked, it was the happiness and fullfillment that radiated from her. Tommy remembered seeing her walk down those same stairs two years before, watching a young girl, naive in her own beauty. And now, he watched the same girl, and yet, she wasn't a girl anymore, she was a woman, an intelligent woman, the woman of his dreams. The only woman who was enough to make him drop his swinger ways and practically worship the ground she walked on. He breathed in the air around her, thinking to himself that he wasn't deserving to be within her air space. And Jude found his eyes. They exchanged unspoken words, knowing what each were thinking, and Jude, couldn't help but smile and blush, as Tommy couldn't help but give a timid grin and allowed a smile to be painted on his face by his emotions.

Tommy moved towards the end of the staircase, and reached for Jude's hand, she kindly placed her hand in his, and he leaned and whispered. "You look like an angel,"

Jude smiled as she looked down for a minute and looked back up to meet his eyes once again, they smiled at each other, for this time, they didn't have to mask their emotions.

"Jude!" Jamie yelled with Kat at his side as Jude smiled at Tommy again and he allowed her to go mingle with everyone around.

Tommy walked back over to where Kwest was, and Kwest just stared at him as he took a drink from his soda.

"You left your jaw back over there, you might wanna go get it," Kwest said as Tommy just stared at him and Kwest laughed.

Jude laughed, she was having the best night of her life. She talked with everyone, and even enjoyed talking with people she didn't know too well. Her whole evening was filled with her being showered in compliments and such. But it wasn't forgotten that not only was this Jude's birthday, but also her and Tommy's album launch parties. And so it was time for Jude to take the stage, and debut a song from her album. Jude walked up and grabbed her guitar and stood with SME, this would be the first time she performed "Take Me Away" live with the full band, and she wanted to do this perfectly, especially since she'd be singing it to a certain Blue-Eyed-Prince.

The drums started and were immediately followed by the coarsing guitars and then Jude started singing. Tommy had his eyes locked with hers.

_"I want to show you, but theres nowhere we can really be free, everybody's watchin'"_

Tommy felt the words inside him, he had heard what he had wanted to hear so badly. Their eyes exchanged emotions, the emotions they've wanted to show since they had met.

"_Wouldn't it be good if they would understand us..._"

The song finished, with an uproarious applause from the party. Everyone loved the song, it hadn't been played until this afternoon on the radio, and none of them had caught it. Jude smiled and bowed along with SME as they got down from the stage. Tommy nodded at her in approval, and then had gone up to the stage to get his song ready.


	29. Chapter 29

"I wonder how I'm gonna follow that," Tommy joked, he had practiced this song several times before, not only was it partially to promote his career, but it was mostly for Jude.

The guitars started, and Jude immediately froze at the song. She stared up at Tommy, who just let his fingers play the music, as he allowed his voice to sing the song and he focused his eyes on Jude, watching her expression. It was the song from her dream. She continued to listen to the song, completely entranced, their eyes connected, locked, it was nothing like she thought it was.

"_Shout out your name so it echos in every room, that's what I'd do, that's what I'd do to get through to you,"_

The song ended, and the applause came with the same effect as Jude's. The party continued, and Jude and Tommy just kept sneaking glances at each other. Jude continued to talk with everyone, and then Riley decided to take the initiative, and moved over towards Tommy.

"Hey Tommy!" Riley shouted over at him before actually being near him.

"Hey Riley," Tommy answered giving her a quick smile.

"Go talk to Jude," Riley said, it sounded more like a command than a request.

"Excuse me?" Tommy asked with a small chuckle.

"You heard me, you've been staring at her all night long, go talk to her," Riley added.

"You know how to be blunt," Tommy said sipping his drink.

"That's how I write killer angry "I hate my ex" songs," Riley joked, as Tommy got the point.

Tommy walked over to Jude and decided he needed to go and talk to her, it was only her birthday and it was her right to get talked to by everyone.

"Jude? Can I talk with you for a minute?" Tommy asked, as Jude smiled and nodded at him. The two walked off to the only place they could be alone, the alley.

"Some party huh?" Tommy asked as he leaned up against the railing, and Jude did the same.

"Yeah, I'm having a blast. It's been the best birthday ever," Jude added smiling. Her smile warmed up his heart, and it sent him a shiver of hope like nothing else could.

"I'm glad that's happening." Tommy answered.

"Tommy? That song earlier tonight, the one you sang," Jude said "I've heard it before,".

Tommy looked at her in disbelief, he had never played that song for anyone let alone, no one had ever written it before.

"But, I've never," Jude interrupted him, placing her finger on his lips.

"I know, I dreamt it. It was actually tonight, the dream. You were singing it to me,"

"I sang it to you tonight too,"

Jude smiled, she knew he had.

"Tommy, I, I don't know how much longer I can go without-" Tommy couldn't help himself, he needed to taste her again.

Their lips met, sending shivers down both their spines. Tommy cupped her head in his hands, and Jude threaded her fingers in his hair, Tommy deepened the kiss, he couldn't stand not feeling her lips against his any longer, he wanted this, she wanted this...they both needed this. When they both parted, Tommy leaned his forehead against hers, they both looked up into each other's eyes at the same moment, and Jude continued her sentence.

"saying I love you,"

Tommy and Jude both didn't need to say anymore, they were together now, and they both knew it. Jude stared into the eyes of her prince, and Tommy gazed down at his princess. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifted her up off the ground and spun her around. She screamed in happiness and just held on to him tighter. Her night was perfect, nothing else could have possibly stopped her happiness.

They both agreed to keep their relationship strictly professional at the studio and in public, they didn't want their relationship out in the open yet, they wanted to savor it for the few moments they had. Sadie and Nate had both continued their relationship as if he really weren't leaving, but deep in the back of their minds they had known he was. Jude was in her room, packing her bags since she would be leaving the next day, when Jamie came and knocked on the door.

"So what's going on Harrison?" Jamie asked sitting on her bed.

"Just packin Andrews, mind getting my bra over there in that drawer?" Jude joked as Jamie just smirked at her.

"Funny Harrison," Jamie added.

"They don't pay me to make jokes," Jude remarked pulling Jamie into an already delayed hug, "so what are you here for Jamie?"

"Wha? Now after 18 years of friendship I need a reason to visit my best friend?"

"What's going on Andrews?"

"Pfft, you take away the fun, Kat has this small dinner planned for us three tonight since you're leaving tomorrow for four months, the reservations are in about half an hour and I came over to surprise you,"

"Nice, alright, I'll be down in 10, just let me get my purse and freshen up a little,"

"Ok, see ya downstairs Harrison,"

"See ya Andrews,"

Jamie left Jude's room as Jude grabbed her purse, touched up her make up a little in her mirror and and started to make her way down stairs. As soon as she made it down stairs everyone popped out of nearly every direction yelling surprise. Jude stumbled back a bit, holding onto the railing for the stairs before she tripped over the last step.

"Oh my gosh, when did you all do this?" Jude asked in complete astonishment.

"While you were packing, for someone who doesn't plan a single outfit, you take a while to pack clothes," Sadie said as she was standing next to Nate, their hands linked .

"My gosh, I can't believe you all did this," Jude said as the music started to go off and the party began.

There was dancing, eating, mingling, all the needed ingredients to have a successful party. Tommy and Jude snuck off every so often to have some time alone together before they had to tour. The two made a pact that when there is an extra person around them, they were strictly friends. But once alone, they could act as if they were together. The pact had been made to keep their relationship precious to them. It was their own little secret, and it felt more romantic, it feeling as if it were forbidden ironically.

The next morning Sadie and Jude were loading Jude's baggage into Sadie's car. They had decided to leave an hour and a half early, that way they could pick up Nate and some coffee. The only people who knew about Tommy and Jude was Sadie and Nate. The drive was quiet, Sadie had a sadness in her eyes, knowing that her boyfriend was leaving for four months along with her little sister. Once they had picked up Nate they had tried to brighten up, but it was all futile.


	30. Chapter 30

Sadie and Nate said their "goodbyes", as Jude and Tommy just stood in the distance, waiting for Nate to join them. Once the two had finished, they all waved to Sadie as they had entered the airport. They had immediately boarded the airplane and were on their way to Florida to start their world wide four month tour. Jude was asleep on the plane ride, Tommy was reading a book, occasionally sneaking glances at her as she snuggled up closer to his shoulder.

"She's pretty cozy there huh?" Nate said as he took residence in the row of seats in front of the two.

"I guess so, you ready for a world tour Nate?" Tommy asked trying to get the focus of the conversation away from Jude and him.

"Born ready, it's a bittersweet thing ya know? I won't be seeing Sadie for four months, I'm gonna miss her alot," Nate said, his eyes showing signs of his mind being some where far off, but he then averted them back on to Tommy.

"You really like her huh?" Tommy asked looking Nate squarely in the eyes.

"Yeah, I do. She really gets me, she has this thing where she knows what I want to say before I even say it. She's one of the most amazing people I've ever met, if not the most amazing," Nate said swishing his bottle of powerade around and then finally taking that final sip to finish it.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Tommy added looking down at Jude and then focusing his attention back to the conversation.

"Yep, so...you and Jude, huh? You know if you ever hurt her you will have not only myself, but Sadie, Jamie, Riley, Kat, Jay, AND Kwest hunting you down like bloodhounds right?" Nate said not wanting to sugarcoat it at all.

"I know, I don't plan on hurting her at all. This is it for me."

"Good, but Jude is still young, I'm not sure if she's ready for a long committed serious relationship just yet," Nate added.

"What are you saying Nate? That she doesn't want to be with me?" and Jude awoke.

"I'm right here you guys, stop talking like I'm not. Nate, me and Tommy aren't of your concern. So just don't try and act all big bro on me and butt out," Jude said a little more forcefully than she had meant.

"Alright, alright, backing away now," Nate said moving up a few more rows ahead of the two.

Tommy turned to Jude and kissed her on top of her head and then reclined his seat. He looked at Jude, his bright blue eyes conveying his degree of how serious he was with his next statement.

"Maybe Nate is right," Tommy said, he hadn't thought of this much, but it did make some sense.

"Right about what? Us? Tommy, before you get any ideas-"

"Ideas Jude? You just turned 18 and I feel like I basically pounced on you as soon that second reached the 0 spot again."

"Tommy, I want this, I want us to work. If this is what you want, you can't be doubting what I want. And what I want, is us to be together as long as we can. I'm going to be honest, I'm 18 and not thinking too far ahead into the future just yet, I'm barely even thinking about it. All I know is that I hope you want to be there with me," Jude explained lightly brushing her lips on Tommy's.

"Alright, I can work with that, but remember, we gotta keep this low key for now," Tommy reminded her, for some reason he felt like the roles had been reversed. That at the moment Jude was the guy in the relationship and he was the girl. Constantly reminding her to be cautious, and constantly worrying if she was still in love with him.

The plane landed and the whole group was escorted to their limos by several security guards. Jude had her earbuds in listening to Tommy's album. It didn't include "Frozen", and this didn't surprise Jude at all really, it held bitter memories for Tommy so she had sort of expected it. She was listening to one song in particular. Mainly because of it's lead guitar part. It remained the same through out the entire song, and it was just something she loved. The song was called "Beautiful Baby", (it's really American Baby by Dave Matthews Band, but this takes place in Canada...can't exactly have that as the title, so wherever it says American, it'll be either replaced with beautiful or wonderful) it was just one of those songs you get stuck in your head that you can't get enough of. Jude also was surprised by the musical change from Tommy in his Boyz Attack days, to Frozen, to what he had now, it was a combination of hard rock, soft rock, pop rock and acoustic. The hardest song on the album had to be "Cold" (by Crossfade originally). It had some meaningful lyrics, Kwest had told her it was about her, but even if he hadn't told her, she would have known.

Tommy was right behind Jude, the two both had their earbuds in, acting only as friends when more than just them was around. He was listening to Jude's album, he was only the producer of a few of her songs on this album since he just sort of popped back into the picture when Kwest and Jude had already started. The most hearfelt and emotional song on the whole album had to be "Goodbye to You". Tommy knew it was him who inspired the song. Kwest told him she had written it only a few days after he had left.

The two went to rest up for their concert that night. While Jude was lying face first in the bed in her room, her phone started to vibrate in her back pocket. It was 3 in the afternoon and their plane had arrived at 12.

"I was in a wonderful slumber and you call now?" Jude said into the phone as she answered.

"Hi to you, too," Jay said back at G Major.

"Oh hey Jay, what's up?" Jude said rubbing her eyes.

"Not much, just wanted to check up on you, make sure everything is ok," Jay said. Even though Jude hated the whole big brother idea, she liked that feeling of protection, but she only granted it to Jay who seemed to fit as her big brother figure.

"It's all good Jay, you just happened to have waken me up at the right time anyways since now I gotta go get everyone else ready so we can head down to the stadium where the concert will be," Jude said grabbing her backpack, songbook, and ipod.

"Ooh, score, so I did do atleast one thing good by calling you now," Jay said, Jude could totally hear him chanting in the background.

Jude walked out of the room, sliding the key card so the door would lock only to find Tommy right behind her, she jumped at first and stifled her scream since she knew Jay was on the phone.

"You ok Jude? I thought I heard you squeal," Jay said, his voice quickly growing concerned.

"I'm ok Jay, it's just Tommy, I'll call you after the concert tonight, bye," Jude said hanging up the phone as soon as she heard Jay reply with his "peace".

"Jay huh? I'm surprised they didn't ask him to tour," Tommy said with his signature leather jacket on, his hands in his jean pockets as he and Jude walked side by side to the elevator.

"I was a little surprised, too. But then Georgia told me it was because the critics wanted Jay to do another tour in the fall. It's supposed to be a huge hiphop tour with Shay, Ludacris, and Nelly. Darius's doing obviously, he may be a great manager and music mogul, but when it comes to rock tours, he never gets it right," Jude said pushing the button with lobby printed in white letters as the two started to descend to the lobby.

"Did I just hear three rap artists' names come out of your mouth?" Tommy asked with mock astonishment.

"Haha, I only know their names, never really listened to their music before," Jude said as the doors opened only to see everyone already out there waiting for the two.

"You guys took long enough. Let's get going before we're really late," said Wally with his bass in it's cover strapped on his back. Spiederman and Kyle just followed as Nate waited for the other two to catch up before beginning his walk.

"I take it you needed some help with something?" Nate whispered jokingly at Jude who playfully slapped him in the back of the head.

"Just shut up," she said sarcastically only seconds later breaking out into a grin even though nothing had happened since her quick kiss on the plane.

The group gathered in the two limos which had immediately taken them straight to the venue where the concert would be held. Tommy sat next to Jude, as did Nate on her other side. Spiederman, Kyle, and Wally sat on the opposite side playing with the sun roof. Tommy looked at them like they were 5 year olds, Nate was trying to stifle a laugh at all the faces Spiederman was making, and Jude was just laughing histerically already.

* * *

**A/N: I'm gonna be gone for a few days, my grandpa had a stroke and is now in a coma and I'm driving out to california in about 10 minutes. I just thought I'd give you all a heads up in case I don't update any time within the next week. Please R and R and pray for my family if you can.**

**love ya! **

**FreakEmoWriter **


	31. Chapter 31

They had all arrived, and were quickly rushed to wardrobe. Already settled there, was a buffet of food for the group since they would basically be skipping dinner. Jude quickly broke free from the stylists to grab a sandwich before getting quickly jerked back into wardrobe where she was given a fresh new pair of jeans, a tee shirt, and was pushed into a chair where Carlo was waiting for her to do her hair.

"Oh my goodness, the red headed beauty and I have reunited!" Carlo said enthusiastically as he quickly started brushing Jude's hair as she tried to eat her sandwich as fast as she could.

"mhmmm mey mcarlmo," Jude swallowed the huge bite of sandwich she had bitten,"How are things going?"

"Things are going very well indeed, now honey you might want to put your sandwich down we're gonna take you to the sink to start your hair," Carlo said as one of his assistants held out a plate for Jude to put her sandwich down on, which she hestitantly did.

Carlo started to thoroughly massage the shampoo and conditioner into her hair and scalp, while Tommy was being handed all sorts of shirts to wear, which he had all rejected just at the sight of most of them.

"Mr. Quincy, please, are you not seeing anything you like?" asked one of the wardrobe people.

"I do see what I like, and I'm already wearing it. Hand me those jeans over there, that's all I'll change," Tommy said as one of the personnels handed him the jeans and he had taken them to the closet to change.

Sadie was sitting at home watching tv waiting for the televised broadcast of the headlining tour to start. G Major had made a deal with all the local tv stations to air the concert to kick start the tour and add promotion to all of the singers. Victoria took residence next to her daughter with a bowl of chips and salsa with them.

The concert was only moments away from starting, and Nate had a surprise in store for Sadie. Jude was still in wardrobe, she was supposed to play last since she was the one who needed the least exposure out of all of them now. Within the first couple days of her album being released in the US and Canada, her album had reached platinum.

The concert was just about ready to start, Nate was standing behind the curtain, a mic in his hand and his head lowered. The curtain flew open, and Nate slowly looked up and looked around at the crowd, scanning them with his eyes, and he then broke out into a grin and slight chuckle, just as the beat to a song started.

Tommy was sitting in a chair eating some of the food from the buffet when Jude walked out of wardrobe, her hair was in loose curls, her make up not very heavy at all, and she took a seat on the recliner next to Tommy. The two were in the break room just watching the concert go on so far. Nate was a natural performer, very charismatic with the crowd, but in a way that just made Sadie smile at him. Tommy just grinned, another one of his proteges, another success.

"He's going to be big," Tommy said placing his empty plate on the coffee table.

"Yep, and you're going to get bigger than you've ever been," Jude added as she took a sip from her coffee, "this coffee sucks major,".

Tommy just chuckled as Nate continued his song.

_Love aint supposed to make me cry...now I'm tryin to wipe my eyes...I'm hatin love..._

The crowd just went wild as Nate started the next verse and serenaded the crowds of women and girl teens.

"His 5 songs are almost up Tommy, you ready for your big stage debut after about 5 years of leaving it?" Jude asked throwing away the still full coffee.

"I've got those first time butterflies girl, the first time butterflies," Tommy said smiling at her as she smiled back at him.

"Now this last song, is what I'd like to call a slow jam. It goes out to a special lady that I left at home before I left. I hope she's watchin this, cuz you know who you are, and you know I'm comin home to you baby," Nate said as the beat started and he started snapping the fingers of his free hand to the beat.

Sadie was watching at home and was amazed at how she knew he was talking about her. She remember him mentioning he had written a song especially for her, and that she should watch out and wait to listen to it debut during a concert. Tears welled up in her eyes as his voice soothed her nerves with the words he sang.

"_I can't imagine life_

_Without you by my side_

_this is love babe..._

_that I'm feeling_

_and I'm hopin that _

_you're feelin the same way_

_things tend to slip my mind_

_like how you like to wine _

_and dine babe_

_with romantic light_

_you mean a lot to me in so many ways_

_lately_

_have I told you i love you_

_lately_

_have I told you _

_you still mean the world to me_

_lately_

_have I told you I love you_

_I'll be your wishing well_

_tell me what you want..."_

Jude's eyes nearly jumped out of her eye sockets at what she was hearing. Nate was telling Sadie that he loves her. NATE super hot stud that managed to keep all of his one night stands out of the tabloids. HE was actually confessing his love to her SISTER. Both were notorious for their 2 day-one week relationships.

"Oh my god..." Sadie managed to mutter as Nate continued to sing his song to her, as the crowd just swayed with the music half of them lighters in the air.

"_lately_

_have I told you i love you_

_lately_

_have I told you _

_you still mean the world to me_

_lately_

_have I told you I love you_

_I'll be your wishing well_

_tell me what you want..."_

The song ended with an uproarious crowd response. The crowd was shouting and hollering for more, but Nate waved at them all, and politely said thank you and goodnight. There was a 10 minute break as Tommy was called out to get his guitar and everything ready. Nate got his bottle of water and towel and walked into the break room. Jude just looked at Nate, she wasn't sure if she was supposed to be happy or furious. Nate was exactly like Tommy, except better at keeping secrets. Nate and Jude talked a lot on their last tour together and that's the only way Jude had known of the several one night stands he's had and managed to keep unknown.

"Jude? What's with that look, it's beginning to scare me," Nate said with a small chuckle in his voice as he took another gulp of his water.

"I'm not sure what to say about you and Sadie now. How am I to know, that you aren't going to treat her like all the other girls you've treated in the past?" Jude asked, trying to choose her words carefully.

"Jude, you know me better than a lot of people, you know I never write the words I love you in my songs, and I must have said them over a dozen times in that song. You know that all my past relationships have been only a week long tops, and me and Sadie have been together for months. Not to mention, you saw me go to your house, singing my lungs out to her, telling her how much I want to be with her once I get back. I love your sister, nothing's gonna change that," Nate said in his most serious tone.

Jude nodded her head, she understood him and what he was saying. The ten minutes were up, and Tommy was behind the curtain. He was sitting on a wooden stool, the electric guitar on his lap, and the mic stand lined up perfectly with his mouth. The curtains opened and the crowd immediately started to scream and swoon at Tommy.

The pounding drums immediately pierced through the sounds and Tommy's voice just as quickly was being sent through the soundwaves of the speakers as the whole band and himself jumped in and started to perform "Harder to Breathe".

Jude decided she wanted to watch this live, and was standing off to the side behind the curtain where she wasn't visible. She watched her blue eyed prince scan the crowd, taking it all in. He was a natural. She saw the satisfaction in his eyes, for the first time in nearly 7 years, Tommy was back on stage and loving every minute of it he had missed. The crowd was going insane with this new side of the ex boyband heart throb they were seeing. He had quickly then jumped into "Cold", not even for an instant wanting to give anyone there a chance to breathe. Jude watched him, her breaths becoming shorter and shorter by the minutes until she wasn't breathing at all for the last 15 seconds of the song.

Nate handed Jude a waterbottle which she had gratefully took, taking a swig out of it as soon as she opened the cap.

"He's a completely different guy once he's under the lime light huh?" Nate said nodding towards Tommy.

"Yeah, he really is," Jude answered looking at Nate and then back to Tommy, who kept her completely captivated.

Tommy continued on, playing a few more songs before deciding to chat with the crowd for a few minutes, then playing a few more songs. He decided on closing with "Love of my Life" since that was the one song with one of the greatest guitar solos he had ever written. Every person of the crowd had their lighters out and swaying it with the song. It was one of those songs that started off so smooth, so chill, just something to calm your nerves but still left you on the edge of a rollercoaster ride.

Jude listened to the lyrics Tommy so beautifully sang with his raspy voice. The guitar style reminded her so much of Spain, and the time she spent there discovering new songs that came to her mind. Everytime a certain lyric was sung from this particular song, she blushed, as it brought back memories of her and Tommy from her 16th birthday in the alley. The guitar solo had begun, and for the first time ever for everyone, Tommy was stripped down to his bare emotions that was worn raw as the sweet notes from the guitar transpired into airwaves being sent all over the world through amplifiers, speakers, television sets and radios.

The song ended and Tommy and the band waved and exited the stage. Jude had 10 minutes to get her guitar ready and make her way on stage. Once she was on, the crowds cheered and shouted for what seemed like forever until she was finally able to get them all to settle down after a few minutes. She opened the show up with "Take Me Away" and then closed it with "I'm Feeling You" which included Tommy on lead guitar, it was a spur of the moment decision which Tommy had brilliantly improvised.

On their way back to the hotel, Jude rested her head on Tommy's shoulder, while everyone else had just slept the limo ride away. They were all still too exhausted from the day to even think about any after parties.


	32. Chapter 32

Two weeks into the tour have past, and nothing entirely bad has happened, except for the few petty arguments Jude and Tommy had over trivial things, which were quickly made up for. Tommy and Jude lately have been doing a fairly good job of keeping their relationship under wraps, but both Jude and Tommy were now being chased after fans who were interested in something more than a picture and autograph.

Everyone but Tommy and Jude were out galavanting around New York, while Jude was sitting at the top of the roof of the hotel strumming the chords to 24 Hours and humming the notes. Tommy was leaning against the door frame that led to the roof, watching her red hair blow in the draft and her muffled notes fill the airwaves of the wind. Tommy walked over, placing his hands over her eyes, she jumped a little, and his hands warmed up at the feel of her cheeks as she smiled. Jude let the guitar rest on her lap as her hands met his, both grinning ear to ear once their eyes met.

"Nate and SME are out exploring New York," Tommy said with a grin.

"Mmm, just us then, huh?" Jude said putting the guitar down and standing up, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Mhmm," he said as he leaned his head down, their lips meeting for the first time that whole day.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Jude asked.

"There are so many answers to that question, but you can choose any one you want," Tommy whispered in her ear.

"Hmm, knowing those four boys, they're gonna be out for a while," Jude added, letting the wheels of Tommy's mind turn.

The two walked back inside the hotel hand in hand, and into Jude's hotel room. As soon as the door was closed, and the room was locked, and everything else secure, the two couldn't help but lose control. Tommy's hands held Jude closed to him, as Jude's had done the same, both leading themselves to the bed as their lips only showed windows of the passion that was being held back. As soon as Jude felt the bed underneath her, she felt Tommy's weight on top of her, a shiver shot down her spine when she felt Tommy's thumb rub her stomach. Tommy sensed this, and paused only for a moment.

"Are you sure about this Jude? Is this what you want?" Tommy asked, sincerity in his eyes.

"I only want this with you," Jude replied, her hands behind his neck as she brought his face closer to hers and they kissed with more passion than before. The concert wasn't until 6 that evening, and they had until 4 to leave. It was only 10 in the morning, and the two had plenty of time to solidify their love for one another.

Afterwards, Jude and Tommy lied down, sleeping, wrapped in each other's arms. Jude had never slept so peacefully in her life, and Tommy had never felt so at peace with himself than he was there. But their perfect moment was ruined when they heard knocking on the door.

"Jude! C'mon! We can't find Tommy and we gotta go get lunch!" Spiederman's voice filled the air between Tommy and Jude.

When Jude didn't answer, Tommy was already awake, Tommy carefully got out of bed and got ready. He saw the door that led into Nate's room, and quickly went through that door to get outside, knowing he could quickly come up with an excuse. He opened the door and walked in, Nate was sitting in a chair watching TV when he walked in.

"Tommy, where- oh, never mind, don't even answer that question, my god man, you wreak of Jude, go take a shower and I'll just tell them that you locked yourself out of your room," Nate said throwing a towel at Tommy who just did as was said, only because it was at the risk of everything he and Jude had built up crumbling down.

Jude awoke an hour later, noticing Tommy's presence was gone. As soon as she wrapped the bed sheet around her, she saw the red paper on the night stand next to where Tommy was just moments before. She grabbed the paper and read it.

_Jude,_

_Sorry to have left so suddenly. Spiederman was trying to wake you up and they had said I was missing. I had to get out before they connected the dots. Jude, today was unforgettable, and I have only you to thank for sharing this with me, I love you more than anyone else. I'll see you when you get out of your room._

_Love you,_

_Tommy._

Jude smiled at the note, and quickly placed it in her guitar case, where there was a loose piece of cloth that Jude had used to hold things of great sentiment to her. Jude quickly grabbed some clothes and showered as fast as she could.

While she was upstairs, Tommy, Nate, and SME were in the lobby waiting for Jude to come down. Tommy kept checking his watch, while SME was sitting on another side of the lobby. Nate was sitting next to Tommy, and noticed his anxiousness.

"So, you gonna say anything as to why you left Jude's room like a criminal?" Nate asked sarcastically.

Tommy just gave Nate a look and said "I think you already know,".

Nate raised his eyebrows, shrugged and then sat back. He didn't want to know the details, but he wasn't exactly stupid either, he understood what happened, he just wanted to make sure Tommy wouldn't hurt Jude.

"If you did what I think you did, you better not break her heart," Nate said with some threads of seriousness sewn into his tone.

"I'd do anything on earth to prevent that," Tommy said, he looked towards to the elevator only to see Jude standing there in her jeans, black tank top, converse, and her red hair styled more wavy (like in NSTB). Tommy smiled, as Jude glowed and they were all on their way to get something to eat. They stopped at a local pizzeria, their body guards standing at each corner of the restaurant. Jude and Tommy were sitting at a table close to the window. Their pizza was given to them and they quietly ate, everyone around them could tell something was up. The only reason Jude and Tommy weren't saying anything, was because how were they supposed to act?

"Dude, why are you guys so quiet?" Spiederman asked, his mouth stuffed with hot wings.

"Hmm? No reason, just kind of thinking," Jude said, her eyes met Tommy's for a moment, almost asking him how she should act, but Tommy's eyes only held the same question.

Tommy continued to eat, trying desperately to think of anything to say to Jude. But it was so hard, he couldn't take it anymore. He was hating having to hide their relationship, and Jude could see that in his body gestures and his eyes. Jude sent warning signs towards Tommy to just wait a little longer, just until they could get back to the hotel, and Tommy just nodded his head.

"So, anyone else think we should rent a bunch of movies tonight for after the show?" Kyle suggested while Nate just smirked.

"T, I think we need to give these kids a lesson in how to party after a concert don't you?" Nate said, lowering his shades.

Tommy looked over to Jude, who just nodded. "Sure Nate, tonight, we're gonna go to the hottest club after the concert,"

On their way back to the hotel, Jude and Tommy were at the back, and Tommy quickly took Jude in his arms and strayed away from the group. He kissed her full force, almost intimately. Jude pulled back, breathing heavily.

"Sorry, just after today, I wanted to feel you again. I couldn't help it," Tommy said his forehead on hers.

"I'm sick of hiding this, especially for today. I didn't know how to act around you, after being that close to you, there's no turning back, I can't act like your friend anymore," Jude said playing with the collar of his shirt.

"I agree, girl. I agree," Tommy said, kissing her cheek as they walked back to the hotel, hand in hand the whole way.

Flashes flashed, paparazzi questioned, but the whole way to the hotel, Jude and Tommy walked in silence, making their way to the hotel. They weren't going to allow the media to ruin the bond they shared. They both waited much too long for this, and weren't going to let it be shot down.


	33. Chapter 33

SME took the news like it was nothing, they each said they had suspected something but didn't want to say anything. The concert went great, but it was the after show that changed it all. While Jude was heading back into the dressing room, several guy groupies were walking after her. She tried to be nice and gently reject them, most of them left, except for one who just stood there, eyeing her.

"Jude, why don't we hang out tonight, I know this great spot," He said, gradually getting closer and closer to her. Jude was about ready to start being rude, just until Tommy came, wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her head and then looked at the guy.

"Hey, do I know you?" Tommy asked, his piercing blue eyes just enough to send the guy away without so much as a word.

"I love how we're not keeping this hidden anymore," Jude said kissing him on the lips.

"Me too, now go ahead and get ready, we have a club to get to," Tommy said as Jude smiled and walked into her dressing room, only to see a stranger in the room.

"Um, you aren't supposed to be in here," Jude said, the door already closed.

The stranger looked her up and down, swiftly moving up, pinning her body against the wall and placing a rag in her mouth that contained a foul taste. Jude tried to scream, but they were quickly stifled as she lied there, unable to move at all.

"You won't feel a thing," was all Jude remembered him saying until she saw something move across her eyes and knock her out.

Tommy was waiting impatiently in the break room, as was everyone else. Jude was lied on the cold floor of the dressing room, only moments later feeling pain all over her body. She tried to lift herself up, but soon noticed her clothes were ripped, and that her stomach was in the most pain. She couldn't help but scream. Tommy, Nate, and SME all heard this and quickly ran to the dressing room. Tommy started to try and open the door, finding that it was still locked.

"Jude, what's wrong? Open the door, girl," Tommy asked, he heard her fast breaths, the screams that wanted to leave her mouth being stifled, and quiet whimpers.

"Jude, please open the door," Nate said. Tommy and Nate looked at each other, each knowing what the other wanted to do. They both backed up a bit from the door and rammed into it, breaking it down. The sight that the 5 guys saw made them all sick. Nate was the most composed, and Tommy immediately ran towards Jude about to bring her into his arms, but she instantly pushed him away.

"D-d-don't touch me!" Jude screamed. Tommy looked at her with hurt eyes, he knew exactly what had happened now, as did everyone else there. Tommy's eyes were fighting a battle of emotions, rage flickered one moment and the next it was pain. Jude just sat there, her back against the wall as Nate walked across the room and handed Jude a blanket to cover up with. SME had blocked off the room along with the bodyguards to prevent any paparazzi to get through.

Tommy was about to get up and hunt down any guy who seemed suspicious until he heard Jude's voice.

"Don't leave me!" Jude said, her hand out, wanting him to take her hand in his.

Tommy grabbed her hand and held it close to him. Jude felt his warmth, his concern, and instantly started to cry. Tommy so badly just wanted to hold her close to him, to take away what had happened, but he knew he couldn't.

Jude tried to move herself closer to Tommy, and Tommy saw this and just sat next to her, his arm around her shoulder, as she rested her head on his. As soon as all the reporters and paparazzi left, Tommy carried Jude into the limo, she staying by his side, the whole way back to the hotel. As soon as they reached Jude's room, Jude went straight in to her bed. She lied there not moving, but still awake. Tommy and Nate were going to leave until Jude spoke once more.

"Stay with me please, don't leave me here...please..." Jude cried, tears starting to pour down her face, Tommy sat down on the floor right next to Jude, holding her hand as he wiped away her tears. Nate took a seat in an empty chair next to Tommy, his eyes conveying his sympathy for her.

"What happened Jude?" Tommy asked softly, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"I don't know exactly...I was going to get changed, when there was this guy-" Jude's eyes showed an even greater fear than when Tommy had found her, and he didn't want her to go on.

"Shh, shh, you don't need to say anything else," Tommy said, stroking her hair.

"Jude, you want me to call up Georgia and tell her to cancel the tour?" Nate asked, his tone serious, and so low that it scared the both of them.

Jude nodded no and quickly fell into slumber. Tommy sighed, he felt this immense load of guilt on his back. Nate looked at Tommy and sympathized what he was feeling. They both cared a lot for Jude, one as a sister, one as the most important person in his life.

"T, we need to call Georgia and tell her what happened," Nate said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I know, but we don't even know exactly what happened. She could have been raped, she could have been attacked, we don't know what happened. I don't think she can even remember," Tommy said, pain dripping from each syllable, and Nate noticed Tommy was close to losing his nerve.

"T, relax, sit down, breathe. Just try and be chill for a second," Nate said, trying to rationalize with him.

"You want me to be 'chill'? MY GIRLFRIEND WAS JUST ASSAULTED! AND WHERE THE HELL WAS I?" Tommy shouted, and then he saw Jude wake up, more fear in her eyes than before. Tommy's demeanor quickly changed as he tried to get Jude to go back to sleep.

As soon as Jude was back asleep, Nate just rested his hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"You're not the only one feeling guilty here Tom, we all are. Whether or not you two like it, I have to at least call Sadie to let her know, she's her sister and deserves to know," Nate said as Tommy just nodded his head.

Nate was standing out in the hall way, he had his cell phone flipped out and Sadie's cell phone number dialing.

"Hello?" Sadie said groggily.

"Sadie, it's me. I have something to tell you," Nate said as calmly as he could, but his voice was shaking.

Sadie quickly heard this in his voice and her concern level shot up like a rocket.

"What's wrong?" Sadie asked, sitting up in bed.

"It's Jude, I don't know how to say this but-" Sadie stopped him.

"When do you want me there?" Sadie said, she knew this wasn't something Nate could say, she could hear the pain in his voice.

"As soon as you can be," Nate said his voice still shaking.

"Ok, I'm gonna get a few things ready, and I'll call you when I'm leaving with my flight info," Sadie said with out so much as a good bye, when it came to Jude, nothing else mattered, her little sister needed her right now.

Tommy sat in the chair all night, watching her sleep, holding her hand whenever she stirred or started to have a panic attack as she slept. Nate entered the room every so often to check on the two, sometimes swapped spots with Tommy so he could get at least an hour of sleep. Sadie's flight was coming in at 5 in the morning, and Spiederman agreed to pick her up.

Once Sadie reached Jude's room, she saw Nate sitting in one chair his head in his hands, and Tommy sitting by Jude's bedside. She quickly gasped and covered her mouth at the sight of Jude. Jude's eye was blackened, and her lip was cut. But that wasn't anything compared to rest of the damage done. Sadie quickly grabbed Nate and led him into the hall.

"What the hell happened?" Sadie asked with concern and anger in her voice.

"She won't tell us, all we know is that when Tommy left her so she could change into something more comfortable when we were going to the after party, someone was in her room and after that she wouldn't say anymore," Nate said, his voice already cracking. Jude was like a little sister to him, not only was he hurt that this happened to her, not only did he want to kill the guy who did this to her, but he blamed himself for not being there.

Sadie quickly wrapped him in a hug. Sadie walked back into the room and tapped on Tommy's shoulder, he sighed out of relief to see someone Jude would open up to and hugged her. Sadie told him to go ahead and sleep and that she will keep an eye on Jude for the rest of the morning. Tommy nodded as he just grabbed a pillow and slept on the floor. A few hours later, Jude finally woke up, and saw Sadie watching TV and Nate and Tommy sleeping on the floor.

Jude tried to sit up but instantly felt the pain in her abdomen and she lied back down. She tried to remember what happened last night, and Sadie saw this as tears started to stream down Jude's face.

"Shh, shh, Jude hon, it's ok, me and Tommy are here. What happened sis?" Sadie asked.

"All I remember is getting pinned against the wall and a rag being shoved in my mouth. After that I was knocked out," Jude cried, as she started to sob into her sister's arms.

Nate was watching the two and he couldn't take it, it reminded him too much of his past and he needed to get out. He quickly left the room, Sadie noticed this and didn't hold it against him, she knew why Nate had to get out. Nate leaned against the wall, his breaths were becoming heavier and heavier with each one, until he just lost the feeling in his legs and fell to the ground. He sat there for a while, his breaths still coming in heavy paces, as tears started to fall down his eyes. He quickly wiped them and stopped breathing so irregularly, but he still sat on the floor of the hotel hallway.


	34. Chapter 34

Spiederman, Wally, and Kyle were sitting in their hotel room, each a glass of water with sugar mixed in trying to figure out what was going on. For once, their once joking, playful faces were filled with sadness and pain. Spiederman couldn't take it any longer, he quickly rose out of his chair, it falling behind him and started to punch the wall. Kyle soon immediately rose from his chair and pushed him away from the wall just after getting one of the punches on his cheek.

"Calm down Speed! We all need to try and be calm!" Wally yelled at the two. Kyle started to rub his cheek which had already turned bright red.

"Sorry dude...I'm just," Kyle nodded at Speed's apology, they were all feeling helpless and as if they were all to blame for what happened.

"Dudes, I don't wanna go all Dr. Phil, but any of you dudes have an idea on what to do? Cuz I don't know about you guys, but I feel lower than shit," Speed said, his hands becoming fists.

"I don't think there's anything we can do," Kyle was interrupted when Nate knocked on their door.

They all saw his blood shot eyes, and uneasy appearance, all of them not too sure what to do.

"Anyone else here feel like they're to blame?" Nate asked using the door frame for support.

"Come in dude, we all feel like that," Wally said as Nate barely made it to the couch where he just lied down on.

The four young men all sat together in silence, all swimming in their own pools of self blame for what had happened.

Tommy woke up a few minutes later, Jude was back asleep and Sadie just sat in the chair, staring down at her sister's hand which she had been cradling for a few hours. Sadie heard Tommy stir and looked in his direction. She gave a weak smile, and then looked back to Jude. Tommy walked over to Sadie and kneeled down at Jude's bed side, he tried to comfort the visibly pained Sadie by rubbing her back.

"Tommy, we need to get her to the hospital, this guy, he could have raped her or something, we need to take her now," Tommy nodded and carefully cradled Jude in his arms, while Sadie went and got the rest of the guys so they could all go down to the hospital.

Jude woke up only to see the roof of the limo, her head was resting on Tommy's lap while he was stroking her hair. Tommy gave her a grin, trying to be strong for her, she looked at him with a slim fraction of hope in her eyes that resided in the majority of fear. They arrived at the hospital, where a nurse wheeled out a wheel chair for Jude, which Tommy helped her get in. They began to wheel her away until she started to panic.

"No! Stop! Stop! Tommy! Please come with me!" Jude screamed as they were wheeling her away, Tommy quickly ran to catch up with her and held her hand the whole way into the ER where they would run some tests.

Sadie was filling out some paper work, Nate just sat in silence, as did the rest of the boys. Sadie handed the clipboard with the finished paper work back to the nurse at the front, and they were soon all led into the waiting room. Nate was tense and lost in his own memories, memories of when he was faced with the same situation.

:flashback:

Nate was sitting with his friends at a picnic bench in the park, he must have been only 13 or 14 years old, his little sister, about 7 or 8, was playing over by the monkey bars. Nate and his friends decided to go and buy some ice cream, leaving his little sister at the jungle gym. Nate had just handed the ice cream the money when they all heard a loud scream and then sobbing. Nate dropped the ice cream and looked back over to the jungle gym's monkey bars where his sister was last seen. She was gone.

"Oh my god, oh shit!" Nate yelled as he started sprinting to the monkey bars, all his friends chasing him.

"Nate, what's wrong? What's up?" asked one of his friends.

"Sarah! She's gone!" Nate yelled as they all split up into groups and started searching the park. About 15 minutes later, Nate found her curled in a ball in the corner of the girl's bathroom, a bloody lip, blackened eye, and her clothes hanging loosely on her.

Nate crawled up to his little sister, who was crying uncontrollably, crying for their mother. Nate put his hand on her shoulder, which made her scream even more so he quickly backed away.

:end of flashback:

"Nate! Nate!" Sadie said shaking him to try and make him snap out of it.

"Huh, what? Oh, sorry Sadie, I was just, thinking," Nate said quickly wiping his eyes of the visible tears.

Sadie just rubbed his back, as Tommy walked out of the room, a saddened look on his face.

"Did they say anything?" Sadie asked.

"They're running some tests on her, I think you should be in there Sadie, she's gonna want to see a face she can trust," Tommy said as Sadie nodded and walked through the double doors.

What seemed like hours had passed by, and still no sign of Sadie. Tommy was sitting, he carried this aura around him, everyone could see the guilt and blame plastered all over his face. Everyone was blaming themselves, but inside, Tommy was breaking. He wanted to blame someone, anyone, just so he wouldn't feel alone on this. He saw the body guards around the hospital, their body guards, Jude's bodyguards, and he snapped. He jumped up from his and stalked up to one of them.

"Mr. Quincy please-" He was stopped by Tommy's fist connecting with his jaw.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WHEN SHE WAS ATTACKED! You're her frikkin bodyguard! It's even said in your damn job title what the hell you do! WHY DID YOU LET THAT GUY GET IN HER DRESSING ROOM!" Nate and Spiederman quickly pulled Tommy away from the innocent man before he could do anymore damage.

"Dude! Stop! You're going insane here!" Spiederman yelled at Tommy as he and Nate pushed Tommy into a chair.

Sadie walked out of the room, tears streaming down her face. Tommy walked up to her and asked what was wrong.

"She's, they say they aren't 100 sure, but with the x-rays done, it's a possibility she could have been raped," Sadie cried when Nate immediately took Sadie in his arms and held her.

Tommy looked down and felt like he was ready to punch something, anything, anyone for that matter.

"During the x-rays, they noticed that yesterday, she had lost her virginity, so they say it's a possibility, but I know it's for sure, Jude's never done anything," Sadie said while crying, Nate gave Tommy a look, which made him feel even more guilty than ever.

"Sadie, I think you should sit down," Tommy said, Sadie looked at Nate, and then to Tommy, and then realization hitting her.

"No way, Tommy, you and Jude? No, how could you do that! She's only 18!" Sadie shouted pushing Tommy.

"It didn't happen like that Sadie! I love Jude! I love her more than anything in this whole fucked up world! I wouldn't have done anything to her if she didn't say it was ok!" Tommy said as he caught her arms before Sadie could push him anymore.

Sadie just nodded and then sat back down. They were all back to square one again, whether or not Jude was sexually assaulted or not. The doctor came out of the double doors with a clip board in his hand.

"Are you Sadie Harrison?" He asked Sadie.

Sadie nodded and he began to read the contents of the paper.

"It looks like your sister has suffered from a minor concussion, and several broken ribs. She has a few scrapes and bruises here and there, and she has a broken ankle as well. I want to keep her here under observation for a couple days, and afterwards I want her to go straight home. She is not in the condition for any concerts or anything of that sort, so I'm sorry but her career is on hold until she has made a full recovery, only two visitors at a time please, she's awake now," the doctor said as Tommy and Sadie walked through the double doors and into her room.


	35. Chapter 35

When Sadie and Tommy entered the room, Jude was sitting in an upright position and flipping through the channels on the tv. Her eyes were like two gray blue windows, guarded up by this immense amount of strength that contradictory looked weak enough to crumble down just with a single facial movement. Jude noticed they had entered and turned off the tv and turned to face them. Tommy and Sadie both pulled up chairs to sit down in next to Jude. Jude attempted to give them a smile, a grin at least, but the attempt failed once her tears started to stream down her face.

Tommy got up from his chair and took Jude in his arms while he sat on the bed with her saying "Shh, Jude it's ok, it's all going to be ok. You have Sadie, me, the band even though I'm not too sure what they could do, but you also got Nate and all your friends back home,".

Jude let out a soft chuckle at the comment made towards SME, those boys were like her own personal cheer up group, ready with jokes at hand and silly moments. The small chuckle gave Sadie and Tommy the reassurance they were both silently wishing for. "I know, thanks," she said softly.

"The doctor said you have to put your career on hold until you are fully recovered," Sadie said, it was better to break the news to her now instead of waiting until she had to return home.

"I guess that's expected. So now I have to tell Georgia what happened then, huh?" Jude asked taking herself away from Tommy's arms and sitting back in the hospital bed.

"Georgia we can handle, it's just Darius who's gonna be pissed off," Tommy remarked.

"Yeah, I just...I really wish I could remember what happened, you know?" Jude said fiddling with the blanket.

"You mean you don't remember anything?" Sadie asked, obviously taken aback by this new discovery.

"All I remember is going into my dressing room and then everything else is black, and then I woke up and just started freaking out," Jude answered.

"Amnesia, that's what it is, something will most likely cause you to remember," Tommy said sullenly, Jude and Sadie heard this in his tone, all with the same thought on their mind, that nothing would cause Jude to remember it.

"So I'm assuming someone has to call Georgia," Jude said fiddling more with the blanket.

Tommy nodded, kissed Jude on the forehead and left to go make the phone call. Tommy couldn't believe he'd ever have to make a phone call with a topic like this as the excuse to cancel a world tour. Jude was at the top of her game, she was only 18 and already becoming one of the biggest stars and now she has something this big standing in her way. Tommy only wished to be God even for a second, only to take away the pain that was haunting Jude's mind and emotions. When he arrived in the waiting room, Kyle, Wally and Speed ran towards him wanting to know how Jude was.

"She seems fine," Tommy simply said.

"Seems, dude?" Speed asked, Tommy saw the pain etched in all their faces, and he felt like his words were the only ones at the moment that could cut down the strings of hope left in their tones.

"I'm going to be honest boys, it's obvious she's hurting, physically, she'll be ok. Emotionally, I'm not so sure, she has a case of amnesia and she can't remember the attack at all," Tommy said while they moved out of his way, "I have to call Georgia, tell her the tour is cancelled,".

Nate was still sitting down in his chair, the memories flooding him like ten thousand tons of bricks all falling on top of his one head.

:flashback:

"WHERE WERE YOU NATHANIEL!" his mother screamed while her daughter was upstairs sleeping.

"I was…I was getting us ice cream…" Nate pathetically said.

"ICE CREAM? AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN BRING YOUR SISTER ALONG!" she screamed again, each scream felt like ten slaps across his face.

"I'm sorry mom! I wasn't thinking! I didn't know this would happen!" He sobbed in front of her, it was one of the few times he had ever sobbed in his life.

"GET OUT! I DON'T WANT YOU IN MY HOUSE ANYMORE!" and with that, Nate's mother sent Nate to his room, made him pack his duffel bag, and kicked him out of the house at the age of 15.

:end of flashback:

Nate was visibly crying now and Spiederman noticed this and went over to him.

"Dude, you ok?" Spiederman asked his hand on his shoulder.

Nate immediately shrugged his hand off and stood up, wiping his eyes.

"Fine, I need some air, I'll be back in like an hour," Nate said as he walked off as quickly as he could to the outside of the hospital, his breaths coming in short and hollow.

As soon as the phone started ringing, Georgia recognized the number on the caller ID and had immediately answered the phone.

"Tom! Care to explain to me the covers of-" She was quickly interrupted.

"Georgia, we need to cancel the tour," Tommy said into the phone as soon as Georgia was on the line.

"What? Why? Everything is going smoothly and-" Tommy cut her off.

"There was an accident,"

"An accident? Did some one get hurt? What is it?" Georgia asked, becoming the motherly figure she always was.

Tommy fought the urge to just bang the phone in and started to explain to Georgia what happened.

"After last night's concert, Nate and I wanted to show Jude and SME how to party after a successful concert. I allowed Jude to go ahead and change in her dressing room to something more comfortable. Nate, SME, and I were waiting in the break room for Jude who hadn't come out in the last hour and a half, and then we heard her scream. Nate and I broke down the door to the dressing room, and Jude was lying on the floor, her lip split, blackened eye."

Georgia was silent for the whole phone call, she had no clue what to say.

"Nate called Sadie last night, and she came in on the first flight she could get, we took Jude to the hospital to get checked, and it turns out she also has a broken ankle, several broken ribs, and a concussion," Tommy's voice was starting to crack, and Georgia heard this.

"I'm coming out there right now, what hospital are you at?"

"St. John's Memorial,"

"I'll be there in a few hours, did the press or anyone get a hold of this?"

"Not that we know of, the bodyguards did their job there and blocked the paparazzi from entering the dressing room," Tommy mentioned.

"Alright, we'll get to the bottom of this, ok? Tommy, I want you to tell Sadie to inform her mother about this, and then we'll take care of everything once I get down there. And don't worry about Darius, I can handle him," and with that note, Georgia hung up the phone and told EJ to get her the first flight available to New York.

Tommy walked back to Jude's room, where she and Sadie were flipping through Teen People and picking out the ugliest outfits on the celebrities. He smiled at the sight, Jude looked even just slightly better, but he knew this was just the beginning of a long process of healing one of the deepest wounds that would leave a very visible scar on her heart.

"So? What'd Georgia say?" Jude asked when she saw Tommy in the doorway.

"She said that she will work everything out, and she'll be here in a few hours, on her way as we speak," Jude's face was in total shock.

"She's really coming out? Why?" Jude asked, her eyes downcast.

"Because she's worried sick, if anything, she's probably blaming herself just the way all of us are," Tommy answered, Tommy and Sadie both looked away from Jude. Her head shot up at the sound of that sentence. They all blamed themselves?

"It's not your guys' fault…" Jude said in a whisper, how could they all be blaming themselves? There was no reason for them to be blaming themselves.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Hey guys! I want to give thanks to ALL of the readers out there who have left reviews and made this whole first Instant Star Fanfic a great experience! Sadly though, I hate to say that this story is coming to an end. I think I've slightly ended it abruptly, but all loose ends will be tied in the sequel that should be up by next week at the latest. Thanks again to everyone who has read this!

* * *

Weeks have passed, and Georgia spent the whole week with them to help with Jude. The tour had been cancelled, only to be scheduled for another time for all who had bought tickets to just come to the concert at a later date with the same ticket. Jude seemed to be fine, nothing had triggered her memory to return, so there was no possible way for her to not seem ok. Tommy, Sadie, Nate, and everyone else acted as if Jude was a broken China doll that was only held together by weak glue. 

One day, while Jude was at the studio, playing a tune she couldn't find words to fit it, when Kwest knocked at the door. Jude smiled unemotionally at him and he walked in.

"What's on your mind?" Kwest asked as he pulled the swivel chair in front of her.

"Nothing at the moment, just a little frustrated with getting some lyrics out for this tune,"

"Something clouding your mind?" Kwest said, his eye brows slightly raised and Jude realized where he was getting at.

"Kwest, I'm fine, ok? It's not because of that. I'm just having a normal writer's mental block," Jude said a little attitude in her voice, everyone had been acting this way around her.

"Jude it's not healthy to bottle this up-"

"I'M NOT BOTTLING ANYTHING UP!" Jude yelled standing up from where she was sitting. Jude inhaled deeply to try and calm her nerves, but she was still angry with the way people have been treating her.

"Calm down Jude, we're just all worried that's all. Usually you tell us what's on your mind and now you are acting like nothing has happened," Kwest said standing up to face her.

"How do you expect me to act? I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING! Am I supposed to walk around here using this as my crutch or something? I can't act like I was assaulted when I have no recollection of it! So I'm in pain a little but that's expected from the 3 broken ribs I have! I can't go around faking fear when I DON'T REMEMBER WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE THAT SCARED!" Jude vented, she grabbed her guitar and notebook.

"Where are you going!" Kwest shouted after her, but she just kept walking out to the parking lot until Georgia stopped her.

"Jude, what's wrong? Something happen?" Georgia asked.

"I'm just sick of you all walking on egg shells around me!" Jude snapped in her face and pushed her way through the doors and drove away. She called Jay and told him to meet her at the rehearsal space.

Jude arrived at her rehearsal space where Jay already was, he was the only person who didn't act like she was going to crack. Jude couldn't hold her frustrations inside anymore, she had to vent.

"I'm sick of them all! They keep an eye on me like I'm about to fall to my knees and sob telling them how badly it all hurts! THERE'S NOTHING THAT'S HURTING WHEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Jude yelled her face turning red.

"Tell them then. Jude, they aren't going to stop worrying until you convince them that you aight," Jay said eating gummy worms.

"And how do I tell them that? I already yelled at Sadie the other night and she thought it was a cover up!" And suddenly, Jude's saw flashes of her dressing room of that night. She tasted the foul taste of a sedative, and felt her lungs close up and a sudden pain in her abdomen. She crouched down clutching her neck with one hand and her stomach with the other. Jay immediately threw the bag of candy on the ground and went to Jude's side.

"Jude! Jude! Snap out of it! Jude!" Jude looked up at him, her face started to turn it's normal color and she had let go of her neck and stomach.

"Oh my god…Jay, I just remembered a small bit of that night," Jude said in an whisper, almost close to tears, but she held it in.

"It's ok girl, the amnesia was only temporary, what did you remember?"

"I tasted the rag, it was so foul. And then I felt and saw his arms gripping my neck so tightly I could barely breathe. And then, then he just started kicking me," Jude finally cried a little while Jay held her.

"It's alright, let it out, it's a lot to take in at once," Jay said rubbing her back in comforting circles.

"Yeah, I just, I can't believe that's what happened. Not to mention, that's not even all of it," Jude said wiping her eyes.

"Look girl, maybe you should talk to Tommy about all of this, I mean he is your boyfriend. Not to mention, he's worried about you like no other, if you're going to assure someone that you are and will be alright, you gotta convince him first," Jay said giving Jude a hug.

Jude knew he was right, once everyone saw that Tommy believed her, everyone else would.

"Well, I have to meet Tommy at my place for our date, so I'll see you tomorrow," Jude said giving him a kiss on the cheek as they said their byes and Jude drove home to see that Tommy was already there.

"Hey babe, where were you?" Tommy asked kissing Jude on the cheek.

"I was at the rehearsal space with Jay. My mom was going insane and kept indirectly questioning me if I had gotten my memory back yet," Jude said as they got in his viper.

"Did you?"

"Don't be mad, but while I was talking or venting to Jay at the rehearsal space, some of it did," Jude said while Tommy slammed on the breaks.

"Are you ok? What were they of?" Tommy immediately started shouting out answers.

"See! This is why I don't like talking to you guys about what happened because you immediately start shooting off questions! This is why I lock myself at my rehearsal space and only letting Jay in! He doesn't bombard me like you all do!" Jude shouted sitting back in the passenger's seat.

"Well I'm sorry that we're all worried about you Jude! But you keep shutting everyone out and not talking about anything!" Tommy yelled back.

"BECAUSE I'M SICK OF YOU ALL ACTING LIKE I'M GOING TO BREAK EVERY 10 SECONDS!" Jude yelled, she unlocked her side door and jumped out of the car walking home.

"Jude! Jude! Where are you going!" Tommy asked.

"Away from you! I'm so sick of everything right now I don't want to look at you!" Jude shouted as she got into her car and drove off back to the rehearsal space.

Tommy slammed on his hood and got back inside his car. He drove furiously back to G Major where he found Kwest mixing a song for Riley.

"Kwest! You have a couple minutes!" He shouted through clenched teeth.

"Uh, sure," Kwest put down the head phones and walked outside with Tommy.

If it were at all humanly possible, Tommy would have steam blowing out his ears right now. Kwest saw the anger in his eyes and immediately asked.

"Something go wrong with Jude?"

"Wrong? Ha! Things didn't just go wrong, she exploded. Not the way we all expected either, she exploded from anger. She's pissed off and frustrated with us all except for Jay because 'he doesn't bombard' her like we do!" Tommy vented, he looked ready to punch something.

"Hey, bro, calm down now, alright? We've all been worried about her and have been expecting her to crack any moment now with memories. You need to breathe and relax alright?" Kwest said trying to rationalize with Tommy.

"She did remember. She remembered some of it today while at the rehearsal space with Jay," Tommy mentioned.

"Ok, so, I'm assuming you immediately jumped down her throat and started asking her what happened?" Kwest said.

"You- how do you manage to know all these things?" Tommy asked surprised.

"I've known you over ten years now, you're very predictable now. I'm telling you now, give her some space, let her breathe, we are all worried and scared for her, but the best way to let her heal is to let her figure out she needs us," Kwest said.

"How come you know all the Dr. Phil like advice?" Tommy asked.

"What can I say? Never underestimate the mind of Kwest," and they walked back inside G Major.

Jude had just finished finally putting the lyrics to a tune she had been working on for quite some time now. Her fight with Tommy gave her the inspiration she needed to write the song. Just as she was about to play the song through one more time, the last flash of memories of what happened flooded her mind and she had immediately dropped her acoustic guitar.

:flashback:

Jude's eyes fluttered open and she found her attacker on top of her, kissing her neck and him reaching for belt buckle until she started to feel her sense of touch return and her paralysis leave. Her legs immediately started to feel stronger than usual, and when she felt the buckle almost completely off, she immediately bit him in the ear and kneed him in the groin. The man stifled his loud roar, he quickly got up and stepped right on Jude's ankle, she almost screamed but her voice was hoarse from the paralysis. Tears began to drip down her face when she felt the pain all over her body and when she saw the blue vase hit her on the side of her head. And then everything returned to black.

:end of flashback:

Jude returned with short breaths and her arms wrapped around herself. She cried what seemed like rivers for only a few minutes before she finally stopped herself. She wasn't going to allow this guy to take over her. As much as he had hurt her, and all that he has and will put her through, she won't let him become afraid of everything. She wiped her tears and grabbed her phone.

"Sadie? Call everyone up and tell them to meet me at the rehearsal space, it's important,"


	37. Chapter 37

Jude moved all the chairs and the couch to one side of the room for everyone to sit. Pretty soon, everyone was entering the now very spacious rehearsal space. Tommy took off his shades and walked up to Jude. He wanted to apologize for the way he had been acting lately and for everything.

"Jude can we-" Jude cut him off.

"Listen to what I have to say first, ok?" Jude said and Tommy had just simply nodded. They all found seats around the room, and Jude sat down on the stool in front of them all.

"I know you all care about me. And I know you are all worried, today I remembered it all, and despite remembering it all, and discovering the new fear of a lot of things that I have to live with now, I still want you all to hear me out. Because I am sick of being treated like I'm about to break at any moment," Jude explained to them all through the microphone that was set up, she started to play the guitar intro and immediately jumped into the song.

(How Strong Do You Think I Am? – Alexz Johnson, I tweaked some of the words to make it fit better)

"_If I don't cry, Do you think I don't feel?  
If I look away, it doesn't mean I don't see,  
And just because I want someone when I'm alone,  
Doesn't mean I'm helpless,  
That I can't stand on my own."  
_

Tommy watched Jude as she sang to them her thoughts, the thoughts she had desperately wanted to scream at Tommy just hours before.

_  
How far can I go before I break?  
How long can I wait?  
_

All in one week, Jude had grown so irritated of everyone's constant worrying over her. She understood they all cared and wanted to help, but she just wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

_  
How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, becuase I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong how strong, how strong do you think I am?  
_

When exactly were they planning on her breaking? Jude may wear her emotions on her sleeve, but that didn't mean she was going to allow this to ruin her, to break her, to eat at her soul until she was just too afraid of the people around her.

_  
It's so hard to tell,  
What's in this heart,  
What I keep to myself,  
Is tearing you apart,  
And should I be afraid,  
To dream about you?  
And if you feel the same,  
Whatch you going to do?  
_

Did they all expect her to wake up crying at night of the previous week's incident? How could she when she just couldn't bring herself to remember what had happened?

_  
How far can I go before I break?  
How long can I wait?_

How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, becuase I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong how strong, how strong do you think I am?

If you move in any closer,  
If I let go and give yourself away,  
and if you let this happen to us,  
Everything will change.  


She was on the edge of doing the one thing none of them wanted. Their constant worrying was stretching her out to her limits, all to the point where she was ready to just push away everyone.

_  
How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, becuase I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong how strong, how strong,  
How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, becuase I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong how strong, how strong,  
How strong, how strong, do you think I am?_

The whole room was filled with silence when Jude had finally ended her message to them. They all finally understood what it was that Jude needed. She needed her space, she needed normalcy, or what ever shred of normalcy was left in the so called glamour glittered blanket she called her life. Jude looked up into the eyes of all those who care about her, and they all nodded in silent agreement that they all understood. The Jude that was sitting on the stool before them was not the same 15 year old Jude that had won Instant Star three years before, and allowed trivial routine obstacles of the industry to get to her. This Jude was the 18 year old young woman who had taken her previous years experience to build a shield around herself to prevent most things to enter her mind and let them control her. And usually, when things did pass her shield, she still hadn't allowed them to take control and break her.

Everyone quietly started to leave Jude's rehearsal space, but the one person who stayed behind was Tommy. He was leaning against the wall while Jude was unhooking her guitar. Tommy came behind her and put his hand on hers on top of the guitar amp.

"Jude, I'm sorry," Tommy said sincerely. Jude looked into his eyes and saw the unsteadiness of his emotions; she saw the guilt that was hidden behind the apologetic emotion.

"Tommy, I don't want you to feel like I don't need you. What I want from you, is a shoulder to lean on, not another father breathing down my neck. I want to share with you what happened, now that I know, but I can't just yet. I need some time and space, all I'm asking right now, is for you to just please be patient with me," Jude said holding his hand up to her heart.

"Ok, so how about that date?" Tommy asked as he pulled out a bag of Panda Express and movie.

"I thought we could do something a normal non famous celebrity couple would do on a Friday night date," Tommy added with a small smile. Jude immediately hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, thank you so much," Jude said with, for once in a few weeks, actual sincerity.


	38. Chapter 38

A few weeks later, Jude was sitting in her studio playing another song she had wanted to record, when Tommy came inside. Her mind had been clouded lately now that her memory had returned to her. She was becoming an insomniac, due to the fact that she was plagued by nightmares of her attacker coming after her. Tommy began to notice the bags under her eyes and the wall she was putting in front of everyone. Nate was starting to act a lot like Jude also, pulling away from people and strangely enough, Jude too.

Nate was recording a song in the booth when Sadie stopped by to talk to him. He hadn't been around much and Sadie was becoming impatient. Sadie knocked on the window and Tommy told him he had a visitor. He looked up, sighed, put down his head phones and walked out of the booth and into another empty studio to talk to her.

"Sup?" Nate asked, playing the oblivious card.

"What's going on with you Nate? You've been cancelling dates and dodging me every second you can," Sadie said not even bothering with trying to break the ice.

"I don't have time for this, I got a song to record,"

"See, this is what I mean Nate. Why are you doing this?" Sadie asked, sincerity in her voice as she tugged on the back of Nate's shirt.

Nate turned around with a pained expression on his face.

"You should know exactly why, I can't do this right now Sadie. I need to be alone for a while. I'm sorry, but I can't be with you right now," Nate said as he turned around, his head lowered and he walked into the booth not looking back.

Sadie slowly walked out of the studio, her tears beginning to brim at the edges of her eyes. She left the studio and drove away, her heart too broken to care where she ended up. Jude kept playing the soft tune on her guitar when Jay entered her studio, everyone left Jude alone when they saw she was still trying to come up with something.

"Jude, what's up?" Jay asked.

"Ah, nothing really. I'm just, I don't know, really just, blocked," Jude said brushing her fingers through her hair.

"Maybe you need a break or something, I mean ever since the...you know, you haven't taken a break at all," Jay said sitting in another swivel chair.

"I don't know, I just. Ever since I remembered it all, I just. Never mind Jay, forget I said anything. I'm just going to keep trying to write something," Jude said, her eyes gave away that she had things on her mind, but Jay knew when she couldn't talk anymore, so he just waved and left. Jude kept thinking about all that's happened, and those images of her attacker holding her down to where she couldn't breathe, it all haunted her thoughts and her dreams. Tommy came inside the studio with a grande caramel machiatto and handed it to her. Jude smiled warmly at Tommy and he smiled back.

"Come up with anything?" Tommy asked sitting in the swivel chair that Jay was sitting in.

"Nah, nothing. I've just been so off lately. Maybe Jay is right ya know? Maybe I do need a break, or a change or something," Jude said sipping her machiatto.

"Well, I could always ask Georgia if you can take another vacation. You haven't had the easiest time since after your birthday," Tommy said, his head tilted a little towards Jude.

"Yeah, you guys are right," Jude said looking down at her guitar and then placing it in its case.

"How about I go talk to Georgia, and then you can call Sadie and you two can plan it all?" Tommy said getting up from his seat, but he soon stopped when he felt Jude's hand holding his.

"Tommy, I kind of- kind of want you there this time," Jude said looking up into his piercing blue eyes, her vulnerability showing through.

Tommy nodded and kissed her on her forehead and went to talk to Georgia. He and Jude hadn't had the best relationship since her memories had returned. She wouldn't let him get too close to her, and she wouldn't do more than just a small peck on the lips or cheek. Tommy had been doing his best to keep his feelings strictly platonic for her, he was trying to be understanding for her. Tommy knocked on Georgia's door and awaited her response.

"Come in please," Georgia said going through some papers when she looked up to see Tommy.

"Hey G, I wanted to talk to you about something," Tommy said sitting in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"Alright Tom, go ahead and start,"

"I wanted to know, if Jude and I could, possibly, take some time off."

"For what Tommy?"

"Well you see G, she's been stressed lately. With all that's happened, she wants a break, she really needs it,"

"And you need this break also for...what?"

"Jude wants me to join her on her vacation," Tommy said looking down, Georgia was like the mother he never had, and so he was hoping she would take it in a mature way.

"Alright Tom, I'm giving you both one week. Don't do anything to hurt her, and I want her back here in a better state than she is now," Georgia said in her motherly tone that Tommy just smiled at as he waved, nodded and walked out of her office.

Sadie was sitting at her desk in her room, she was trying to keep her emotions under control. She knew why Nate had pulled away, she knew it wasn't her fault at all really. It was just the way he was, and he needed some time and space. But Sadie couldn't just cater to him. She couldn't wait for his love. She knows Nate loves her, but the only way their relationship was going to work was if Nate would be honest with her and tell her what was on his mind. And Nate had warned her in the beginning, that if he pulls away, she couldn't let him. And it hit her, this was something Sadie needed to fight for. This was the one time Nate needed someone there despite him saying he needed to be alone. Sadie grabbed her car keys and was out of the door faster than she could have drove.

Nate was sitting on a bench outside of G Major, smoking a cigarrette. The sight had disgusted Sadie. She never liked it when he had smoked, and so he knew whenever she was around he shouldn't, and because of that he had quit. Sadie got out of her car and sat on the hood of it right in front of him.

"Smoking again?" Sadie asked, her head tilted towards the cigarette in his hand.

"I don't have anything stopping me anymore,"

"That's BS, you know it is,"

"I told you Sadie that I need time and space, I can't be with anyone,"

"Why? Because of your past?"

Nate looked up at her, he threw the cigarette down and stood up to be eye level with her. "You don't know half of my past,"

"Which gives me all the more reason not to be afraid of it,"

"I don't want to hurt you Sade, I haven't cared about someone so much in all my life and I don't want to be the one to hurt you."

"Then don't, all I'm asking is for you to be honest with me. To talk to me, just, be there. Because I'm here, always, whenever you need me-"

"Sadie, it's not that-"

"You once told me when we started going out that when you push away, is when I need to pull you back. I'm pulling," Sadie looked into his eyes, with every sentence she pushed him with just the tip of her finger, each small push sending him several signals and signs that Sadie wasn't going anywhere.

"You're right," was all he said when he pulled Sadie to him and giving her a soft kiss. "You're absolutely right,".

Tommy and Jude had gone back to the Harrison house and packed Jude's things for a week's worth vacation. Victoria had warmed up a little towards Tommy, she noticed the way he acted around Jude and treated her only like he would a queen. Stuart didn't like the idea of Jude going on a vacation with Jude, but he didn't have a right to control his daughter's decisions anymore.

"And where are you two going?" Victoria asked.

"Just to a beach house in Montreal. Our cell phones work there so if there's an emergency or anything you can call me, Mom," Jude answered with a weary smile. Victoria noticed her daughter's exhaustion and desperation.

"Alright, you two have fun. Not too much fun though," Victoria said with a small laugh as the two smiled back and waved as they entered Tommy's viper.

"So? What can we do at this beach house?" Jude asked.

"Hmm, well we could swim, they have horse back riding, and there are always other things," Tommy said with slight sarcasm.

"Ha, that's real funny. When we get there, I just want a nap first. Then we can do some stuff," Jude said as she settled into her seat and started her nap.

Tommy just nodded with a grin and continued to drive. Jude sat completely comfortable in the seat, it had been about an hour since they had started driving, and Jude was starting to dream.

:dream:

Jude was sitting in her recording studio writing a song. She was quietly strumming and humming along to her guitar, when she felt a hand hold her mouth and then the other grabbed her arms. Jude tried to bite his hand, but the hand had too hard of a grip that if she moved she was afraid he'd crush it. She screamed against his hand, but then she felt two hard punched against her back and she fell to the ground.

:outside of dream:

Jude was shaking and whimpering, Tommy pulled over to the side of the road. He saw her tears drip down her face and then it was silence. Tommy noticed that she wasn't breathing for a short amount of time and then he started to panic.

"Jude? Jude? Jude you gotta wake up girl. Please, Jude wake up," Tommy said as he shook Jude. Jude's eyes shot open and she began to breathe really hard.

"Oh my god, Tommy, what happened?" Jude said as she looked up at Tommy who had worry plastered all over his face.

"It was just a nightmare, girl. Just a nightmare," Tommy said as he pulled Jude close to him and hugged her as she just started to cry in his arms.

"Tommy, I keep having that dream. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything," Jude cried as Tommy just held her tighter.

"Jude, what can I do? Jude, you weren't breathing. Not only in your dream but now, just now you weren't. I think….I think you need to see someone about this," Tommy said as he looked away from Jude.

Jude raised her head and stared at him. He was in discomfort, he didn't want to make it seem like something was wrong with her. But something was off, she was on edge all the time, and practically paranoid. Jude knew this thing was bugging her, but she didn't want to burden anyone with it, and she didn't want to go and talk to someone about it. Jude pulled away from Tommy and sat back in the passenger seat. She looked out into the bright blue sky and looked up into the sun. She felt the rays of the sun caress her face as she just kept thinking. For that instant, she didn't want to think about anything.

"Tommy, I don't want to do this anymore. This constantly being afraid all the time," Jude said as she returned from her trance.

"Ok, then we can find someone who can-"

"No Tommy. The only person, who makes me feel safe, is you. I need you Tom. I need you to listen to me, to be here for me, to hold me Tom," Jude said as she rested her head on his shoulder. Tommy smelled her hair and planted a small kiss on the top of her head. He nodded and started to drive again to the beach house.


	39. Chapter 39

Nate and Sadie were sitting on the deck that over looked the ocean. Nate was silent for a moment, trying to decide how he wanted to say what he wanted to say. Nate looked at Sadie, she could see that it was hard for him to let his guard down. She placed her hand over his and then brought his hand up to her lips, letting him know that she would be patient. He inhaled deeply and then started.

"All of this stuff...the stuff with Jude and what happened on tour...it keeps reminding me of what happened back a long time ago with my sister," Nate said, he inhaled deeply again and then exhaled.

"Mhmm, so that's why you have the extra cold exterior?" Sadie asked, her fingers entwined with his.

"It hurts Sades, my mother kicking me out, leaving me out on the streets to make it out on my own. I haven't even spoken to her since she literally kicked me out. This thing we have, is the most precious thing I have, I don't ever want to lose this Sadie," Nate said, his eyes tingling at the brims at the feeling of the warm salty liquid that we call tears filled them.

"Nate, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here for as long as you need me to be," Sadie said, hugging his arm as she pulled herself closer to him. He kissed the top of her head as he pulled his arm away and wrapped his arms around her.

Tommy and Jude arrived at the beach house, it was a small home, definitely cozy. Tommy looked around, their bags in his hands as Jude walked through, and she rested her chin on his shoulder. Tommy loved her touch on his, Jude closed her eyes for a bit, breathing in the aroma of the house, and then finally walking in further into the house.

"Everything looks great," Jude said as she made herself comfortable on the couch, Tommy took this as the clue to just put the bags down and take his place by Jude's side.

Tommy wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. Jude reveled in his touch and sunk into him almost as if he were the world's most comfortable pillow. Tommy kissed the spot right under her ear, Jude quickly grew tense at that, and Tommy pulled away, realizing it was not that sort of sensitive spot.

"I'm sorry Tommy, I really am, I just-" Tommy hushed her.

"It's ok Jude, just, I really wish you would just talk to me about it," Jude nodded, she looked into his eyes and then looked down. Her confidence was drained considerably when she remembered fully what had happened. The girl who used to look into everyone's eyes with fierce fiery passion, was left with a timid girl who couldn't bare to look into anyone's eyes.

"I'm trying, I just don't know where to start," Jude cried.

"You can start wherever," Tommy said, he still held her close, he wanted to protect her, be her knight in shining armor, well in his case, leather.

"The taste was so awful..." And Jude began to tell him every detail of the incident. How she was pinned against the wall and couldn't breathe. How the sedative knocked her out for a little bit, but only until she felt the severe and train wreck strength filled kicks in her ribs from her attack. She confessed how she felt twenty-times more pain just by feeling his lips on her skin, and when she began to feel her senses return and she had retaliated before he could do damage that was too deep to heal.

After she told him the account, Tommy and Jude just lied in each other's arms, he stroked her hair, as she was calming herself down from her pain and tear filled confession. Tommy's eyes were filled with the need for revenge, but he knew there was nothing he could do. This was an obstacle only Jude could over come, and she would need him in the only way possible, as a supporting presence. The two fell asleep together on the couch, and for the first time in about a month, Jude had a beautiful slumber.

The next day Nate was at the studio reading the lyrics to a song he had written the night when Sadie proved how much Nate needs her. Nate realized that night in bed that Sadie was the best thing that had ever happened to him. She was able to understand why he is the way he is, and she's not afraid to be around him at all. Sadie was the only one in his whole life who proved to Nate that she wasn't going anywhere, because she was the only one who can see the real him. Nate hummed the tune and started to play it on the piano. Kwest was standing in the doorway listening to the keys notes fill the air.

"Sounding good Nate, new song?" Kwest asked pulling a chair and straddling it.

"Yeah, just wrote it last night. It's a little rough, but I wanna try and record it. Acoustics first," Nate said grabbing one of the acoustic guitars.

"New sound you're going for or what?" Kwest asked getting all the settings ready.

"More like, a sound that was always playing, but I never knew what it was," Nate said cryptically.

Kwest just shrugged and finished setting up the microphone. Nate grabbed a stool and started to strum the guitar a bit. Kwest counted down until he pressed record, and as soon as he pressed the red button, it was like a bomb went off spreading sweet acoustic guitar chords through out the air.

Sadie had just taken her lunch break and decided to surprise Nate, she walked into the studio and stood next to Kwest who just smiled at her and nodded his head towards Nate.

_"Must be nice  
Having someone you don't have to show they know exactly where it hurts  
Must be nice  
Having someone who trusts you despite what they've heard  
Someone as mighty as a lion but still as gentle as a bluebird  
Must be nice  
Having someone you don't have to tell you don't want to be alone  
Must be nice  
Having someone you can grow old with until God calls ya'll home  
Must be nice  
Having someone who understands that a thug has feelings too  
someone who loves you for sho'  
you never let 'em go..."_

Sadie watched Nate finish the song with strong vocals and strong acoustics to back it up with soft easy eyes, a smile crawled on to her face giving the impression she was high. Nate hadn't noticed that Sadie was there watching until he finished and looked up. Sadie had smiled at him with a warmth that he had never seen in her eyes. A grin formed on his face, which had quickly grew to a smile, that seconds later became a broad smile as he put down the guitar, walked out of the booth and embraced her.

"I love you Sadie, I love you so much," Nate whispered in her ear just before he kissed her cheek.

"I love you too," Sadie said with a smile, "I stopped by to surprise you and ask if you wanted to get some lunch,".

"Sure, let me just grab my jacket and we'll be off," Nate said walking towards the coat rack in the corner of the room while Sadie walked out and waited for him the lobby.


	40. Chapter 40

Jude was sitting on the beach with Tommy just watching the waves. Tommy had Jude's fingers entwined with his, just playing with them and trying to figure out all the different ways to mold them with his.

"I love it here," Jude said plainly, her hair blowing in the slight breeze.

"I can tell, is your 'fizzled' brain clearing up?" Tommy joked.

"A little," Jude paused for a few moments, trying to get something out. "Tommy, I feel like I'm stringing you on,"

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"I don't want you to keep thinking that nothing between us is ever going to happen," Jude stated, looking down with tears in her eyes.

"Jude, I don't want you to think that we have to…you know…in our relationship. I may not be the most patient guy in the world, but when it comes to you, I'll wait as long as it takes," Tommy said. He kissed her slowly but passionately, her worries were put to rest once they had pulled apart.

"Ah, it's already getting dark," Jude said looking out at the sunset.

"Let's get going, I kind of want to make you dinner tonight," Tommy said grabbing her hand and pulling her up to him. Jude smiled at him, and they walked hand in hand back to the small beach house.

Jude was sitting on the counter as Tommy was stirring the pasta. Jude smiled at him, he smiled back. When it was just the two of them, all that was needed was their eyes to meet for them to know exactly what was transpiring between their thoughts.

"So, Quincy, who taught you how to cook?" Jude asked hopping down from the counter and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"My mom, she loved to cook. She cooked all sorts of dishes, Italian, French, Portugese, Mexican. I barely had the tolerance to learn anything then, but she did manage to get me to retain how to make Italian," Tommy said in his soft voice again. Jude loved his voice, when he was just calm Tom Quincy, his voice had this soft edge to it that Jude never got tired of listening to.

"Mmm, makes you all the more sexual appealing," Jude said grazing her nose with the top of his.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Tommy asked, feeling shockingly stripped of his masculinity.

"Hmm, nah, I just wanted to see what it'd be like to try and make a pass at you. It feels too weird," Jude said giving a mock shudder towards Tommy with a small goofy smile.

"Oh really now?" Tommy said filling the spoon with linguini alfredo.

"You wouldn't Quincy," Jude said almost shocked at the thought.

"Don't be so surprised," Tommy said taking another step towards her, and then almost as if Jude had never seen it coming, he slowly tipped the spoon over on top of her head.

Jude stood there for a moment, licked her lips, hands on her hips, and looked up at Tommy while one lone linguini noodle dangled in front of her face. Tommy couldn't help but let out a small chuckle compared to the uproarious laughter he was containing.

"You think this is funny?" Jude asked with a clever smile playing about her lips.

Tommy took in a deep breath "No, not at all,".

Before Tommy knew what was happening, Jude poured the luke warm chicken alfredo sauce on top of Tommy, who just like Jude, licked the alfredo sauce from his lips, wiped it from his eyes, and then looked at Jude.

"My alfredo isn't half bad," Tommy said with a childish grin.

"I guess I'm going to have to try it then, huh?" Jude said, kissing Tommy on the cheek.

"Hmm, I've tasted better," Jude joked as Tommy clutched his chest in mock pain.

"Ouch Harrison, that hurts," Tommy said as he grabbed the sink hose and squirted Jude.

"Oh, I see how it is now," Jude said grabbing her cup of water and splashing it right on Tommy. This food and water fight between the two kept going for only a few more seconds before Tommy wrapped Jude in his arms and kissed her fully and passionately. Jude looked up at Tommy when they pulled away and bit her bottom lip.

"You know, on second thought, that alfredo isn't half bad," Jude said with a smile kissing Tommy again. After dinner, dessert, and a night of normal joking, laughter, and a little love with Tommy, Jude had another wonderful night of sleep by Tommy's side. No dreams came to haunt her, nothing disturbed her.

The next morning, Jude was still asleep, and Tommy couldn't help but sit in a chair and watch her sleep. Her once vibrant red hair, was now a more faded red, but Tommy couldn't help but think it suited her much better. Just watching her sleep, Tommy couldn't help but decide to write a song for her, the ultimate testiment to his love for Jude. Jude may only be 18, but she proved to have a far greater quality than most women had these days, and Tommy wasn't going to let her get away so fast.

Jude's eyes slowly fluttered open, to see Tommy sitting on the hard wood floor, a guitar in his hands, and doing something she found absolutely beautiful, making sweet music.

_"Fingers trace your every outline  
Paint a picture with my hands  
Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm  
Change the weather still together when it ends_

That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave..."

Jude smiled at the image, it was her mind's eye's picture of perfection, something she would never forget. And Jude thought to herself, how sweet would it be, to wake up to this in the morning, for the rest of my life? Jude's smile grew even wider at the thought, and Tommy had finally looked up at her with a smile on his face. The two grinned at each other for a moment, when Tommy leaned over and placed a small blissful kiss on her lips.

"Good morning,"

"Good morning,"


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: It looks like we've made it to the end of this fanfic. I have to say I never expected this story to get this far, and now I'd like to say special thanks to all my loyal fans and reviewers: **angelic-amber-2008, risk77, RockerChick13, nessaluvsoth, Erin Mickinley, Varley 990, didi6, The Other Beatles' Girl, jasmineice, joskers, Instant Star Finatic, Catch1Star, magiclighting, shadmsluv, juicyberribaby, ticia-rockinmysoxoff, -x-alexzfan4ever-x-, AngelOfMusic123, PJ4Eva, Trigun-VashMeryl4eva, A9L9O8N7E, KayKay2007, Tommy4eva, glockbell, Jny777, riotgirllina, Funkyicecube, aubibi, starryeyed68, jcriminal714**

THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU!

* * *

It has been a year and a half since Tommy and Jude have been together. The two spent the rest of that time happy together. It'd be a lie if everything was perfect, of course they had their fights in their relationship, music, or just the way things had been done between them. But in the end, they always found themselves back together, still in love, and never wanting to be anywhere else but beside each other.

Nate and Sadie had gotten engaged on their two year anniversary, which everyone had no problems approving of. The two were like missing locket pieces. They had been apart for so long, it was a mystery how they ever managed to not lose all that was left, but later in life, only to find what was missing, each other.

It was a bright sunny Saturday morning. Jude was with Sadie, Victoria, and some of Sadie's friends getting ready for the wedding.

"Someone please zip me up," Sadie asked, as Jude quickly pulled up Sadie's zipper. Sadie had her hair up with two curly strands hanging down, her make up wasn't heavy at all, it gave her a natural looking flush to her cheeks.

"About ten minutes left. God, I can't believe I'm actually getting married," Sadie said with excitement oozing from each letter of her sentence.

"I'm so happy for ya Sades," Jude said giving her sister a kiss on the cheek and a huge smile while sticking out her tongue.

"You're insane Jude!" Sadie exclaimed lightly pushing her sister, the maid of honor.

"Ok, girls please get in line, we're about to start the wedding march," said the planner.

Everyone had gotten in order according to how they had rehearsed. The wedding went off perfectly, no runaways brides, no one saying the wrong name (thank god!), no wardrobe malfunctions. Sadie and Nate looked as happy as ever while saying their vows, Jude couldn't help but smile and get a little teary eyed when giving her speech. Jay's speech, of course, was filled with humor and laughter, while Jude's was filled with all the heartwarming moments.

Just months later, the Grammy's had arrived, and Jude had won Record of the Year, Rock Album of the Year, and Album of the Year. And then only a week later, at the Juno's, Jude took home Record, Rock Album, Album, Song, and Female Artist of the Year. Jude was at the top of her game. And less than a month later, Jude and Tommy announced their engagement the same day Sadie and Nate announced they were expecting.

* * *

P.S. I have a sequel for this story that should be up later this weekend. 


End file.
